<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Over The Slick Rock by Autumnweebs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152094">Over The Slick Rock</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnweebs/pseuds/Autumnweebs'>Autumnweebs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The slickrockverse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>(여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dramedy, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, MinQ slowburnish, Minnie is a hopeless gay dumbass, Mishu slowburn, Miyeon is a big dumb baby, Nursing Home AU, Original Character(s), Set in Southern California, Shuhua is a rich idiot, Yuqi is honestly just a cutie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:35:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>49,606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnweebs/pseuds/Autumnweebs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Miyeon Cho is just an average woman who happens to work at a nursing home, along with her best friend Minnie Yontararak. Both the girls try to navigate through life, love, and lost all while working at a beyond normal nursing facility for the elderly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Miyeon/Yeh Shuhua, Hwang Miyoung | Tiffany/Jung Sooyeon | Jessica, Jeon Soyeon/Seo Soojin, Park Chaeyoung | Rosé/Park Jiwon (fromis_9), Song Yuqi/Minnie Nicha Yontararak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The slickrockverse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Into The New World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone! I hope y'all are excited as I am about this story! I've put together what few brain cells I had left in order to map out this story over the last two months. So I hope you guys enjoy the ride. Buckle up because it's a crazy one! </p><p>P.s. This story is highkey important to me. I worked really hard on this to give it justice, and make it enjoyable to read. Think of it as my love letter to K-pop, and to you the readers who happen to give this story a shot. Thank you guys! Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"I'm getting motion sickness just from watching him do that."</p><p>Miyeon nods in agreement, her eyes blinking owlishly as she stares at the sight in front of her.</p><p>Mr. Nash was sitting stoically in his motorized wheelchair as the device itself spins rapidly in circles under his manic control, stopping only briefly for him to narrow his eyes in a silence accusation at each resident within his line of sight.</p><p><em>Mr. Nash has taken the liberty of patrolling the halls of the residential home a bit too extra today it seems. </em>Miyeon mentally notes, glancing down to see a track of black tire marks left on the once polished clean hardwood flooring.</p><p><em>How fast does that thing even go? </em>One of the many questions she silently ponders before focusing on the main question.</p><p>
  <em>Why was Mr. Nash in such a mood today?</em>
</p><p>It wasn't anything out of the ordinary for the man to surveillance the halls. It was actually a daily routine of his. Every morning, after breakfast, he'd zoom down the halls, one by one; leaving no corner unturned in search of-</p><p>Well no one was really quite sure.</p><p>However, there was of course idle gossip that had stirred around the building, that being grated with most things unknown inside the residential. But mostly the rumor was created and spread by the younger aides. Who seemingly had nothing else to do in a three story mansion, more so than a nursing facility.</p><p>(Compete with one huge underground pool, a tennis court, and various accommodations scattered throughout the building.)</p><p>The rumor goes that someone had removed all the stuffing from Mr. Nash's pillow only to refill it with scrambled eggs.</p><p>Miyeon was skeptical of such a bizarre claim and with very good reasons as to be.</p><p>First and foremost, there was no real evidence to back up any of those claims.</p><p>Well other than Mr. Nash's sudden radical behavior change. He at one point in time was a quiet-semi-grumpy old man, who'd stayed in his room almost all day and night, only coming out when he deemed it necessary--to a unofficial-paranoid, moody as hell, hall monitor.</p><p>Most of the younger aides believed that solely from his behavior change alone--it was enough proof that someone did in fact tamper with his pillow. But had they taken the time to actually be more involved with the residents instead of conjuring up mindless rumors they'd see he was always a particular kind of person.</p><p>Secondly, that being known of said source.</p><p>The younger aides were people Miyeon didn't know very well, nor did she want to--considering what little she had picked up on.</p><p>Most of them were careless, only truly working here because the money was decent, and that they're allowed access to their personal devices throughout the day. Which of course, they fully took advantage of. They'd rather spend time staring mindlessly at their cell phone's screens as opposed to actually working.</p><p>(Miyeon didn't judge them for that. Because that would be hypocritical of her, she too check her phone from time to time.)</p><p>What really bothered Miyeon was that most of the younger aides didn't really show any sort of nurturing growth, or development with any of the elders. At least from her point of view. Although this particular facility was one of the most thriving nursing homes in the state It didn't keep out the bad sort that seemingly weaseled their way in.</p><p>(Luckily, the elders that lived here weren't exactly your typical run-of-the-mill old people)  </p><p>So other than passing by each other through shift changes, and the formality of being polite, she didn't talk to the younger aides much.</p><p>However, Miyeon had always been nice, and perhaps a bit too keen enough to know who's the people she should be around, and those she shouldn't.</p><p>Maybe that's one of the reasons why she was so good at her job, paired with the fact that she was more of an old soul herself. She happened to get along better with the older generation than most people her age.</p><p>However, she has her small handful of friends around her age- mainly two and some a few years younger- namely one. So It wasn't that she didn't appreciate the generation she was born into, honestly she was proud to be a millennial.</p><p>But like most things, when she'd examine them underneath a objective microscope she saw the bigger picture, and sometimes she found herself not liking what she found. And if she was to do the same but with people she'd see that the image was ever changing.</p><p>Whether it was good or bad thing--Is entirely up to her as the viewer.</p><p>Miyeon's bleeding heart often caused the view to get blurry.</p><p>Despite the clear differences between herself and the younger aides, one thing had become common among them.</p><p>When Mr. Nash was out on patrol they all learned to stayed close to the walls. Most of the aides learned rather quickly--while others unfortunately caught on far too late.</p><p>A faint chill runs down the center of Miyeon's back as the still very vivid memory of Mr. Nash nearly colliding into her one faithful morning, weeks ago, flashes before her eyes. She would have considered herself lucky had it not been for the bucket of vomit she was carrying that day, spilling directly onto her as she flung herself out of harm's way. She had stumbled to the floor as orangish liquids smeared all over her chest, staining her pretty green scrubs, while chucks of,<em> god knows what</em>--clung in between strands of her long brunette hair.</p><p>Even after countless amounts of showers, practically rubbing her scalp raw, Miyeon's hair still retained that awful sour smell for a solid week after the incident.</p><p>Miyeon has to shake her head in order to clear the memory out of her mind, silently hoping that's the last time she'll have to relive that experience.</p><p>Abruptly Mr. Nash zooms past them in a white blur, wheels squealing as he drifts sharply into a turn, once again leaving both women behind the desk dazed. Before either of the two woman can make a comment regarding what they just witnessed, a low whistle emits from the entrance of the building.</p><p>Instantaneously both of the women's heads turn back around in a manner resembling deer, their attention drawn to the noise.</p><p>A heavy sigh escapes Miyeon's coworker/best friend.</p><p>A soft smile twitches at the corner of Miyeon's lips as she and her friend look at the small old lady a few feet in front of them.</p><p>To say she was small was an understatement. The old woman was no taller than 4'11, and she was pretty lanky in weight but not unhealthy. She looked good for her age, despite being in her mid-sixties. Her face seemed brighter than usual, if Miyeon had to make a bet she'd wager the shade was brought on from the newfound amusement the older woman gained from witnessing the previous scene just moments ago. The old woman's eyes were also shining brightly from behind her circular glasses--the frames looked a bit too big for her face, but nonetheless she wore them endearingly. Her ash gray hair was cut in a simple bob that she pulled off nicely. She even looked kind of cute in those beige khaki shorts, and a loosely fitted black t-shirt with a text printed across it in huge white lettering that reads-</p><p>
  <strong>GANGSTA NAPPER</strong>
</p><p>The only thing that made her look off putting was the crooked grin spread across her lips, which looked entirely too big in comparison to the rest of her. Seemingly the grin only got bigger, and more crooked once she saw the two young women seated a few feet ahead.</p><p>Miyeon already knows, without needing to look over, that her friend's eyes are practically rolling into the back of her head. Her coworker already starts to feel a headache coming on as the old woman slowly waddles towards them, dragging her feet across the floor the whole time. </p><p>"Minnie, just the girl I was looking for." The old woman exclaims, in a tone that was deep and husky resembling that of a heavy smoker, despite the fact that she has never smoked a cigarette in her entire life.</p><p>"Hyemi." Minnie acknowledges dryly.</p><p>Miyeon softly shakes her head while smiling to herself at the interaction between the two women.</p><p>From most people's perspective they'd automatically assumed that Minnie disliked the old woman, but Miyeon knew better then most.</p><p>Hyemi, and Minnie had a certain type of relationship. One that was strikingly similar to siblings. They'd fight and bicker back and forth--sometimes feeling like a nonstop loop. All while finding ways to purposely get on each other's last nerve. (Mostly, if not entirely Hyemi being the instigator behind it all.)</p><p>But at the end of the day they cared for each other.</p><p>Although Hyemi was the eldest as far as age goes, it was actually Minnie that held the more mature side between the two of them.</p><p>Hyemi, while a nice and easy-going old lady was also-</p><p>Very much a troublemaker as far as pranks and all around tomfoolery goes.</p><p>Something the staff knew all too well. Each worker had at least once fallen into the old woman's shenanigans. If anything it was like a right of passage to be tricked by such a devilish old woman.</p><p>Unfortunately for Minnie--she was the old woman's favorite person out of them all to torment.</p><p>Minnie would never forget that within the span of three days after meeting the old woman, Hyemi had become exceptionally cozy with her. Insomuch that on day three, Hyemi pretended to have drowned in the residential pool as a,<em> "harmless joke"</em> much to Minnie's utter dismay</p><p>"Jiyoon got her dentures tangled in the tennis net during leisure time and she needs someone to help her get them out." Hyemi tells, absolutely deadpan.</p><p>"Again?!" Minnie questions conspicuously as her eyebrows arch high whilst her mouth hangs agape, her expression middling somewhere between shock and irritated.</p><p>Hyemi nods her head in response, her hair bouncing against her shoulders.</p><p>"Where is Hani? I thought she was supervising today?"</p><p>The old woman shrugs nonchalantly, looking down at the floor as she does so.</p><p>There's a brief moment of silence between the three, and Miyeon doesn't even realize she was holding her breath until Minnie groans loudly before slamming both her palms on the desk, pushing the chair out and further away from the desk with the pressure from her palms.</p><p>With a huff, she storms off in presumably the direction of the tennis court. Both Miyeon and Hyemi watch on as her figure becomes distant and out of sight once she passes through a corridor.</p><p>Miyeon turns her attention back to Hyemi expecting to see that same indifferent expression on the older woman's face.</p><p>She nearly jumps in her seat once she sees otherwise.</p><p>The old woman once again wore that same crooked smirk, her eyes slightly dilated as she stares eagerly at the young woman in front of her.</p><p>Miyeon chuckles nervously.</p><p>
  <em>She's in danger.</em>
</p><p>Thinking quickly, Miyeon knows she needs a diversion to stop whatever Hyemi is going to say or, <em>god forbid,</em> do.</p><p>So she asks the first thing that comes to her frantic mind.</p><p>"Is Megan coming in to see you today?" She asks, her tone coming out suspiciously high-pitched. She wants to slap herself for even asking. She knows better than anyone else that Jiwon wouldn't willingly miss a day to see her grandmother, and judging from the look Hyemi is giving her she too knows that.</p><p>The thing is--as fate would have it, Jiwon is not only Hyemi's granddaughter but also Miyeon's next door neighbor, and a rather close friend of hers. Jiwon had filled that role ever since Miyeon moved into their quiet gated community, a while back. So for at least a solid year now Miyeon and Jiwon have had this thirteen going on thirty vibe. Minus heavily on the romantic aspect, considering Jiwon was still a junior in high school, and six years younger in age than her.</p><p>Besides, Miyeon had never even looked at her in that way.</p><p>They were just friends.</p><p>The irony of befriending someone much younger than her hadn't escaped Miyeon in the slightest. Seeing as how the majority of her time was spent with people whose age doubled her own, and the couple of friends she did have were only a year or two younger. So in the grand scheme of things that is Miyeon's life--Jiwon seemed like a last minute addition, and although unfamiliar and different as their friendship was, it wasn't something Miyeon took for granted.</p><p>Jiwon was different from most normal teenagers. She was smart, talented, funny, a bit loud in volume, but nonetheless nice.</p><p>But most importantly she had a big heart.</p><p>Something Miyeon could attest to.</p><p>It didn't seem too long ago that Jiwon was just a stranger, who'd quickly raised her title to: <em>typical next door neighbor,</em> after introducing herself and her two moms the day after Miyeon moved in next door to them. Slowly but surely, the teenager managed to work her way into Miyeon's life even further. With each bright smile and overly-friendly wave she'd offer whenever she managed to see Miyeon in passing--to more courteous acts, such as making sure Miyeon's newspaper was safely delivered on weekday mornings, when the teen was up early, waiting for her lesser-known mother to drive her to school.</p><p>Sometimes when it would rain Jiwon would take attentive care in making sure to place the newspaper in between the door handles, securing it firmly. Just in case the winds ever did picked up strong enough to carry the paper away.</p><p>Jiwon wasn't even a paper girl, something Miyeon had mistaken her for, considering how much dedication she put into the newspapers arrive and placement. Not that anyone would blame Miyeon. Because what average person does that? And a<em> teenager</em> no less? (Totally unheard of.)</p><p>It wasn’t until Miyeon's live-in roommate told her otherwise. Her roommate had ran into the newspaper boy early one morning on her way to work, who had confirmed that he delivered the paper seven days a week. So, Miyeon figured that Jiwon's good-paperly-deeds was the teenager's way of sincerely wanting to be kind to a fellow neighbor-</p><p>
  <em>Kind To her.</em>
</p><p>After learning the truth, and without any hesitation Miyeon decided to bake the young girl a plate full of cookies, and extend an invitation to have Jiwon and her parents over for dinner one night.</p><p>Everything that followed after was all history, and now Miyeon considers Jiwon as the little sister she never had.</p><p>As if to solidify the claim the memory of her consoling the young girl one late night, months ago during the end of Jiwon's sophomore year in school, flashes through her mind. All Miyeon can see is Jiwon's tear stained face and puffy red eyes as she angrily cries her heart out on the aide's front porch as Miyeon tries to comfort her.</p><p>Jiwon had been upset over an incident at school. From what Miyeon could understand, in between Jiwon's wailing sobs and gasps for air, was that apparently some of the more well-known girls in Jiwon's high school had let loose some farm animals from their pen at the zoo, during a end of the year field trip. Which had caused a stampede of goats, chickens, and ducks to run right into Jiwon and her group of friends. While no one was physically hurt, the embarrassment that Jiwon felt was extremely damaging. Not only did she have to undergo the trauma of something seemingly silly, but for the final weeks left of school before summer vacation she and her friends alike suffered relentless teasing.</p><p>While Miyeon hadn't experienced that exact situation-<em>-like ever,</em> she still felt for the teenage. She was fully aware of the pointless drama that seemingly plagued every high school throughout the world.</p><p>And she could attest that drama doesn't end after graduation.</p><p>Miyeon had idealized that If anything drama in high school was like being drafted into a war.</p><p>(Overly sentimental, but nonetheless accurate.)</p><p>Most people go in weak and bare, maybe the war isn't always a brutal one, but once it's finally over, despite the circumstances they'd leave strong and scarred. Ready to take on the next battlefield that life had in store.</p><p>So when she told Jiwon--that particular war wasn't worth the fight. She prayed that the crying girl would understand some wars aren't supposed to be won.</p><p>“Seeing as how she does on the daily, I would like to think so.” Hyemi's eyes narrow as a tiny knot forms in between her brows, her raspy voice pulls Miyeon out of her nostalgia. </p><p>Miyeon hums in acknowledgment, although she's at a loss for words as she shifts uncomfortably under Hyemi's questioning stare.</p><p>While she had been thankful to clear the absolute mischief behind Hyemi's eyes she didn't particularly like how the old woman seemingly saw right passed her weak ruse. Miyeon started to get sweaty, feeling her demeanor falter due to the older woman’s endless staring. She couldn't handle the silent interrogation any longer. So just a second before she'd confessed the truth to the prankster-</p><p>"I need a few bucks for the soda machine." Hyemi informs with a rise of her hand, palm open wide, waiting intently for a handout.</p><p>Miyeon blinks once, confused at the abruptness but not at the demand, considering this was nothing out of the ordinary for the old woman.</p><p>"Are you feeling weak?" Miyeon asks, feeling a bit concerned before speaking again, "Have you checked your blood sugar levels?"</p><p>Hyemi nods furiously, her expression unreadable if not just normal.</p><p>Miyeon, while grateful one again for the change in topic was still a bit unsure. Her eyes linger on Hyemi for a moment hoping that maybe she’d catch a glimpse of something telling before she reaches for the handle on the desk door, sliding it open to grab her hand purse. In which she begins to pull out a few stray dollars.</p><p>Hyemi's eyes brighten up at the sight of the crisp cash, but right before Miyeon goes to lay the money in her hand, she withdraws back slightly, fixing Hyemi with a look.</p><p>"Promise me you're going to use this money to go get a drink, and NOT use this as gambling money during go-fish again." Miyeon demands, trying her best to appear stern despite having the authority--<em>And looks,</em> of an actual baby.</p><p>Hyemi scoffs, in a manner as if hearing the latter between the two was absurd to her.</p><p><em>She’d never.</em> (She would, and totally has.)</p><p>Miyeon is clearly not buying into it, the corner of her lips drop into a disapproving frown.</p><p>"I just want a coke." Hyemi tries, feeling a bit impatient as she shifts from foot to foot, fingers twitching in anticipation. Her behavior appearing similar to a child begging for candy.</p><p>Miyeon feels slightly bad as she watches the prankster squirm. But she has to continue to hold her own--she won't allow herself to get played AGAIN.</p><p>"Ms. Hwang, you know I worry about you. Being diabetic is a serious matter." Miyeon's voice is soft, a look of genuine concern appears across her face.</p><p>Hyemi is rendered speechless, and somewhat paranoid. She wonders if Miyeon is switching up her game in hopes of finally catching up to the prankster's level of expertise.</p><p><em>Pulling the concerned/innocent angel move, eh?</em> (Has the young pupil finally bested her master? Hyemi could cry! Had it not been for the strong craving of a caffeinated beverage, which overpowered her senses.)</p><p>There's a moment of silence between the two women before the old woman looks to the floor, grumbling something under her breath, in which the younger woman leans in closer to her as she tries to comprehend the quiet gibberish spilling out of the prankster's mouth.</p><p>Another second of silence passes before Hyemi huffs, looking back up to Miyeon with eyes less brighter than before, but yet--seemingly replaced with a touch of softness behind them.</p><p>Hyemi -despite the playful paranoia- was aware of Miyeon's caring nature. Hell, she not only witnessed it on the daily, but often was told about how kind and caring the young woman was by her own granddaughter.</p><p>And dammit! Didn’t it cause Hyemi’s heart to create a soft spot for her. However, she'd never admit it out loud. She wouldn't want to make Minnie jealous.</p><p>(Or would she?)</p><p>"I promise I'm just getting a drink." Hyemi responds truthfully this time. Miyeon flashes her a bright smile before softly thanking the old woman for her honesty whilst handing the money over to her.</p><p>Once the money is in Hyemi possession she wastes no time turning around and waddling back towards the entrance/exit to get her caffeine fix for the day. Miyeon watches her go before her attention is fully captivated by wolf whistles and loud cheers coming from the second story of the building.</p><p>She looks up from her seat only to see one of the residents is walking-<em>no,</em> <em>strutting</em> down the walkway, wearing nothing but a baby blue shower curtain.</p><p>Maybe scrambled eggs found inside of a pillow isn’t something unimaginable after all.</p><p>Miyeon let's out a heavy sigh as she gets out of her seat, her mind already made up that she would have be the one to shut down whatever--<em>in the actual hell,</em> was going on up there. She momentarily halts around the corner of the desk to briefly glance over her shoulder to the corridor Minnie had gone through.</p><p>She wonders how the other woman is fairing right now.</p><p>***</p><p>Minnie has a steel grip on the handlebars of the hedge trimmers she was holding on to, her knuckles are white due to the sheer force behind her hold as she hastily speed-walks down the final hallway leading outside to the tennis court.</p><p>As many times as she repeats the mantra: N<em>ot my circus, not my monkeys.</em> It didn’t change the underlying fact that<em> this is</em> <em>her circus, these are her monkeys.</em></p><p>However, after working here for a solid two-<em>agonizingly-painful-</em>years, Minnie was pretty sure she was just another act in this crazy-ass circus. Meanwhile the residents enjoyed the comfortable seats way up in their fancy peanut gallery.</p><p>She doesn't even spare a look over towards the few aides huddled close together, against the left side of the hallway, who are lowly whispering inquiries among each other, no doubt pertaining to her--as she forcefully pushes through the wooden double-doors.</p><p>Immediately she can feel that change in temperature as the heat from Southern California's weather weighs down on her. Her skin is luckily, shielded from the harsh sunlight by the overhead hedge patio that extends all the way to the black fencing that is embroidered with luscious green scenery. All the trees and vegetation keeps the grass tennis court hidden from the other side of the fence.</p><p>Minnie slowly scans the area, surprised to see absolutely no one in sight--along with no traces of false teeth,<em> supposedly lost.</em></p><p>
  <em>Hyemi.</em>
</p><p>Minnie's face instantly heats up, causing her skin to turn a light shade of red. She takes several calming breaths as she tries to find her happy place inside her head. The task proves to be difficult as dark thoughts conjure up inside her mind.</p><p>The image of cutting Hyemi's hair off with hedge trimmers seems a bit too real as Minnie let's the scenario play shortly before she takes one more deep breath in.</p><p>
  <em>Not my circus, not my monkeys.</em>
</p><p>She begins to feel herself relax, despite her previous thoughts' attempts to unhinge her. Minnie's mind feels at ease, the only thought present is that Hyemi is safe from her wrath--f<em>or now.</em></p><p>Shortly after her initial thought, a deep but exceptionally cute voice draws her attention back to reality.</p><p>"Minnie!"</p><p>She jumps a bit, startled by the sudden voice as she turns her head slightly to the right side to see Yuqi exiting the small viewing area that was attached underneath the patio, she carries a water bottle in her hand as she happily bounces down each step.</p><p>Minnie's face feels like it's on fire as her skin flushes a darker shade of red, but not because of anger or the scorching heat from the sun.</p><p>Yuqi is wearing a black Nike's sports bra and shorts--along with a white visor which matches her clean white tennis shoes.</p><p>Minnie<em> tries</em>--<em>she really, truly,</em> <em>tries</em> to avert her eyes away from the woman's <em>sweat-glistening-rock-hard-abs,</em> but her eyes feel glued to the sight as she tries to swallow around the lump wedged in the middle of her throat.</p><p>
  <em>Damn.</em>
</p><p>Her mind feels entirely blank as she gawks wordlessly at the other woman--not realizing that her grip on the hedge trimmers weakens, causing the tool to drop to the ground.</p><p>The action seems to snap Minnie out of her gay trance.</p><p>Minnie's gaze shifts to the fallen tool before she quickly crouches to the ground to pick it up. She quickly hides the tool behind her back as Yuqi walks over towards her.</p><p>Minnie slowly starts to rise up, trying her best to appear normal, despite feeling like a squirrel ready to dart into oncoming traffic.</p><p>
  <em>Not my circus, not my-</em>
</p><p>"H-hey." She unevenly greets the other aide, as Yuqi now stands in front of her, only an arm's length away with a bright smile spread across her face.</p><p>
  <em>Don’t look down, don’t look down, don’t look down.</em>
</p><p>Minnie looks down.</p><p>"What...are you doing out here?" Minnie follows up hesitantly, confused as to why Yuqi was even out here, and nonetheless in such..…<em>revealing clothes.</em></p><p>
  <em>Focus.</em>
</p><p>"I was assigned tennis time today." Yuqi replies, her smile seemingly brighter and warmer than the sun.</p><p>The sudden realization hits Minnie, the impact landing right on her face as her jaw threatens to clench. Her eyes look over Yuqi's shoulder in a far away haze.</p><p>
  <em>That old woman was really trying her luck today.</em>
</p><p>Before Minnie's everlasting frustration could rise up any further, she glances back over to Yuqi, whose big brown eyes stare intently at her, almost resembling a puppy dog look.</p><p>Minnie instantly feels all her frustrations melt away as her knees start to feel slightly wobbly.</p><p>"Oh, cool." Minnie says dumbly before cringing at her own word choice.</p><p>
  <em>Cool?! COOL!?!? Stupid, stupid, stupid!</em>
</p><p>Minnie's internal dialogue has quite the change in--<em>colorful wording</em>, as time passes and her own awkwardness becomes so painful that she has half the mind to jump over the fencing of tennis court and run away forever.</p><p>However, the seemingly clueless light-brunette aide only smiles at her before she opens her mouth to say something--that is until her attention falls onto the hedge trimmers hidden poorly behind Minnie's back.</p><p>Yuqi's sunshine smile is still intact when she asks, "What's with the hedge trimmers?” She points behind the other woman's back as her eyebrows cutely crinkle together.</p><p>"Ummm, t-these?" A cold panic rushes through Minnie as she struggles to form coherent words.</p><p>Yuqi nods, still smiling.</p><p>"I uh, was going to trim…." Minnie trails off as her eyes dart all around, looking for some kind of excuse as if it was written somewhere near. Her eyes finally land upwards as she looks at the perfectly trimmed patio hedges hanging above them. "…The hedges?"</p><p>Minnie knows it's a stupid excuse the second after it leaves her mouth, but it's not like she can be completely honest with Yuqi. Well she supposes she could have. But this exchange had already been so fucking awkward. (At least to Minnie.) So in hindsight not revealing she had actually been tricked by a devil in disguise of an older woman, to rescue a false set of teeth--only to realize the said devil's true intentions was to have her come out here and make a complete ass out of herself.</p><p>And no less in front of her longtime crush.</p><p>
  <em>Yeah no, definitely can't reveal that.</em>
</p><p>Yuqi's eyebrows knit together even more as hard lines form across her forehead. She cocks her head slightly to the side, looking upwards as she places her hands on her hips. There she sees the same vegetation that Minnie had just referred to.</p><p>They looked fine to her.</p><p>As if Minnie can read Yuqi's thoughts she starts to slowly inch past her, wanting nothing more than to avoid whatever the other woman might seemingly say in return. "But- um I see that they don't need it so- I should probably get back inside now." Minnie laughs awkwardly, gesturing her thumb to the door as she tiptoes around Yuqi.</p><p>Yuqi's smile dims slightly as she turns around in place to follow the other woman's retreating form, still completely oblivious to the major gay panic Minnie was experiencing. (And had always experienced whenever she was around.)</p><p>"O-okay."</p><p>Minnie halfheartedly smiles, bowing her head slightly as she turns around, her back facing the aide as she practically jogs away from her, completely unaware of the sad smile Yuqi wears upon her departure.</p><p>Once inside, Minnie feels all the anxiety leave her body only to be replaced by pure fiery anger like a bull seeing red.</p><p>"HYEMI!" Minnie calls, breaking out into a full force run. She looks like an absolute maniac as she barrels down the corridors with the hedge trimmers still in her hands.</p><p>***</p><p><strong>Weki Meki 's assisted living, and rehabilitation for the elderly</strong> <strong>.</strong></p><p><em>How fucking patronizing.</em> Chialing Yeh, thinks to herself. Her mouth tasting bitter as she stares contemptuously at the colorful sign displayed outside the residential walls.</p><p>She can't believe she had agreed to this. Even as she sits in her granddaughter's black Tesla X, currently at a stop in front of the large black iron gateway that is framed into high gray cobblestone walls that wraps entirely around the property's length.</p><p>She still can’t believe that she had agreed to temporarily stay at a nursing home until the black mold is removed from her home.</p><p>She shakes her head, scoffing to herself as her own humorless laughter echoes throughout her head. Chialing had found the idea to be just as ridiculous as the first time she heard it. The big brain behind such a stupid idea was none other than her own granddaughter--<em>of all the people!</em></p><p><em>"It will only be for a few weeks, until the house gets sorted out."</em> Her granddaughter had reassured her, after spilling the news that she had found the perfect resolution to her grandmother's housing predicament.</p><p>Despite making straight A's throughout all of her years attending top of the line schools, Chialing had/is questioning her granddaughter's intelligence. She remembers arguing with her-</p><p>
  <em>"I could go to a hotel for Christ's sake!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Not with your social status, you know that."</em>
</p><p>As much as she'd hated to admit it her granddaughter had a point.</p><p>She did have a certain reputation to uphold.</p><p>Chialing owned, and raised some of the most successful farms known in America. She had several properties, scattered across Southern California with a countless amounts of crops being produced, and sold to little and big grocery chains alike. Her brand was known across the states, and adored by many. So for the last thirty-seven years she had held the title as: <strong>"One of the Richest farmers in the country."</strong></p><p>A title that wasn't earned lightly.</p><p>All her sweat, blood, and tears were planted and sowed from a labor of love.</p><p>The labor of the harvest.</p><p>She can faintly remember a time way back when she was only a little girl, working in fields that stretch for miles, in the scorning heat. For she had once wore work boots two sizes too small--that scarred blisters on her feet. A little girl, working as a grown man would. In exchange for a small sum of money that when combined with the money her parents earned as well on the farm was only enough for one single loaf of bread, and a carton of eggs. Chialing, along with her two parents and her little baby brother had to make that bread and eggs last until the next paycheck.</p><p>It wasn't a easy life, but Chialing knew nothing else than just that.</p><p>Work, eat, sleep. A constant loop--a burden played on repeat.</p><p>However, Chialing can think of stronger burdens.</p><p>When she'd finally be able rest at night, after a grueling sixteen hours spent working in the fields with her family.</p><p>She'd often dream of smoke.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dark grey, swirling around her, clouding her vision. She could hear her baby brother's laughter in the background, as if he was playing--hiding from her behind the thick layers of smoke. She'd break through the smoke barrier, finding her brother on the other side, smiling up at her, eyes bright, despite all the darkness surrounding them. She'd stumble forward, trying to grab a hold of him, only to fail. He'd barely escape her clutches before running away, back into the smoke, laughing the whole way there. She'd call out to him, only to hear his laughter slowly fade in the distance.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She'd scream his name at the tops of her lungs, causing smoke to fill them to the brim--feeling as if her entire core was on fire. Especially the painful flame that ignited itself in her heart. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>If she were truly on fire, her lungs were the light match, and her heart was the wood.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tears would threaten to fall from her eyes, but not because of the pain she felt. She could endure that. It was the feeling of her brother's absence, and the helpless hope she'd carry while waiting in complete darkness for his return.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Chialing would always wake up before then.</p><p>The corner of Chialing's eyes burned, and she doesn't even register her granddaughter's conversation with the person behind the speaker until her granddaughter is thanking them, signaling the end to their conversation as the iron gate slowly begins to open with a heavy screech as it drags the gravel underneath backwards with it.</p><p>The noise slightly startles the rich farmer, she looks around feeling a bit lost before she quickly composes herself again. Her face masking indifference as she stares blankly ahead.</p><p>She can barely make out the facility from back here. The gravel road in front of the car stretches out far ahead, while large trees stand tall and filed out in a single line on either side of the road, leading all the way up to another archway, minus a gate this time before cutting off.</p><p>The car begins to move forward, and the sound of gravel crunching under the car's tires fills up the quiet silence between the two women. Neither knowing what to say that hasn't already been said before, and there wasn't any point of repeating the same thing over and over-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"It's one of the best nursing homes in the country! Look, even google reviews gives it five out of five stars!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh so, because goo-goo told you it must be true."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Grandma, it's GO-Gl, and no….You know I'd only pick the best for you."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>They both knew where the other stood on the matter and that was enough for now.</p><p>However, there was the faintest feeling of something missing from their previous conversations. Something that Chialing had sensed at the back of her mind, but no matter how hard she tried to revise that missing part she still couldn't see it.</p><p>She shrugs if off, not thinking anymore about it as she continues to stare on, waiting for the inevitable.</p><p>Each second, each tree, that passes by the car, the building-<em>no scratch that</em>--mansion begins to become more visible, more predominant.</p><p>The mansion was absolutely breathtaking, the architecture of the building appeared to replicate the works of a Mediterranean style. But the colors themselves resembled the appearance of a stone palace, with shades of white, grey, and just a hint of blue glossing over the huge structure.</p><p>Despite the cool colors of the mansion the scenery around it seemed to give a warm appearance. From various clusters of colorful flowerbeds and appealing garden decor that was scattered tastefully around a single, but sizable brown gazebo that was placed symmetrically a short distance away from in front of the building.</p><p>Everywhere Chialing had looked there was always a display of life blooming. From the beautiful flowers, and beds of cloverleafs--that rabbits were currently feeding upon, to the little ponds and creeks--that a family of deer were hopping across.</p><p>Everything seemed so Disney, and while the thought would've normally had Chialing baby vomiting in her mouth, it didn't this time.</p><p>While a drastic change from her simple, but elegantly refined country mansion, this place held the reminiscence of her own home. That strikingly similar feeling of warmth washes over her, and she remembers the times where her heart had felt at ease--when she was outside late at night, listening to the peaceful sounds of crickets chirping, and her granddaughter's pleasant humming coming from the open kitchen window.</p><p>As the car circles on top of the gravel around the gazebo, allowing Chialing to fully see the entrance of the building, she thinks that maybe her time spent here won't be so bad after all.</p><p>That is until she sees a strange old woman outside, her right fist banging mercilessly against a soda machine out front beside the double-doors leading inside.</p><p>
  <em>Heavens take me now.</em>
</p><p>The car comes to a stop, and seconds after, the rich farmer can hear her granddaughter put the car in park before removing the keys from the ingestion and opening the driver's door. A light jiggle plays throughout the car as Chialing watches in absolute horror from the passenger's window. She feels a warm hand upon her shoulder. The contact has her shifting in her seat to turn back around to look at her beautiful granddaughter's face.</p><p>"You ready?" Her granddaughter questions, seemingly either oblivious to the scene playing out before her, or not at all bothered by it.</p><p>Chialing wants to be sarcastic, wanting nothing more then, to roll her eyes, and ask:<em> “Are you pretending not to see…..THAT?”</em></p><p>But she can't, not when her heart feels so conflicted. She wants to be the brash and unbothered woman she is. But truthfully in this moment she feels like a scared little girl. The latter of the two being something she rarely ever feels, she really wants is soften her eyes, and admit--no she isn't ready, not even in the slightest.</p><p>Because how could she be? One minute she’s drinking the finest wine that’s ever graced her taste buds as she sits outside her country home--free and happy, and then the next, she’s being loaded into her granddaughter’s car to be locked away into some foreign nursing home.</p><p>Everything just felt so wrong.</p><p>But before she could voice any kind of affirmation, sounds of loud thumps echo from over her shoulder. Chialing instantly whips her head around, almost knocking heads with her granddaughter, who had shuffled forward -equally surprised- to take a peek at the commotion.</p><p>Both women were rendered silent as they took in the sight before them.</p><p>Chialing on-looking in pure terror, whilst her granddaughter's eyes glisten with playful curiosity.</p><p>That old woman was kicking the side of the machine now, and with so much force that the bottles inside were shaking loose from their confinement.</p><p>Chialing hastily turns back around, no longer capable of witnessing quite a scene. She's hundred and ten percent ready to voice her discomfort this time around. Ready to say: <em>“I'm not doing this. This is foolishness. Let's go now.”</em></p><p>With her eyes closed, and her heart beating fast--she starts, "Shuhua, I-" But she stops once her eyes flicker open, only to see the look of pure understatement engraved across her granddaughter's face.</p><p>Chialing thinks that maybe her granddaughter knows that this is a ridiculous stunt, one that only works in stories, and hallmark movies.</p><p>Not in real life.</p><p>Not for people like them.</p><p>Not for someone like <em>her.</em></p><p>"It's going to be okay." Shuhua tells her, tone full of sincerity, her deep dark brown eyes pouring out an immeasurable amount of love for her grandmother.</p><p>Chialing is rendered speechless, but even as she stares into her granddaughter's loving eyes. Chialing can't fight off the nagging worries in the back of her mind.</p><p><em>“What would people think if they found out an established millionaire was reduced to living in a home?”</em> She heard herself ask-<em>“I thought mighty Chialing Yeh was better than that?”</em> She could hear her enemies laugh-<em>“Already putting her in the ground before she’s even half-way dead.”</em></p><p><em>“Is that what you’re doing? Leaving me here for dead?”</em> Chialing doesn’t ask her question out loud, for she's far too afraid of the answer she might receive back. She knows it’s just her ugly insecurities ramming their way through her head. She knows that this stay is just temporary, and that Shuhua would never just up and abandon her.</p><p>But sometimes the lies are louder than the truth.</p><p>Shuhua’s warm hand reaches for Chialing’s shaky one. The action calmly pulls the old woman back into the reality, and when her granddaughter’s fingers intertwined with her own--that are wrinkled, and frail from old age, the young woman gives a soft squeeze.</p><p>It’s a sign telling Chialing to stay with her here in the real world. Where thoughts are just thoughts, and what people blindly say is unimportant all that matter is-</p><p>“It’s going to be okay.” Shuhua reassures a bit quieter this time, but the amount of love behind her words is loud.</p><p>Chialing’s heart skips a beat.</p><p>When the rich farmer can see clearly again, and when her eyes finally focus back on Shuhua’s beautiful ones, Chialing truly sees the love spilling out of them, and this time her insecurities don't steal her away. Because without a shadow of a doubt. Suhuha loves her, and with love comes faith, and hope.</p><p>So when all of Chialing's worries, and doubts become replaced with those--the rich farmer can’t hold back her wistful smile.</p><p>Chialing hopes that Shuhua is right, and she keeps the faith that her granddaughter will be.</p><p>***</p><p><em>Shuhua is absolutely-utterly-wrong. </em>Chialing thinks to herself as she stands in complete shock just a few steps away from the door/exit of the facility.</p><p>Her faith in her granddaughter had already begun to waver back when they were making their way into the building. Mostly because of that horrid old woman still outside. That old woman had gawked so intensely at her, insomuch that Chialing almost had felt naked due to the old woman's gaze. But mostly the rich farmer had felt annoyed. She had wanted to ask what the old woman's deal was. But before she had the chance to her granddaughter had pulled her inside the building.</p><p>Where things only seemed more horrific.</p><p>A worker had sprinted past them the moment they had entered, wielding some kind of…<em>weapon?</em> Whilst a crazy commotion went on above their heads.</p><p>Chialing at this point was frantically looking around, feeling a bit crazy herself.</p><p>
  <em>Screw go-go and all her stars this is absolutely nuts! I gotta get out of here, I GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE.</em>
</p><p>Shuhua being none the wiser to her grandmother's eternal turmoil, moves ahead, arms linked together with her grandmother's in a binding hold as she casually strolls ahead towards the receptionist, who looked extremely bored as she taps absentmindedly on her phone, despite the ongoing chaos.</p><p>"Hi." Shuhua politely greets the woman behind the desk, whose name tag reads: <strong>Jisoo</strong></p><p>The receptionist briefly glances up from her phone, away from her heated crossy-roads session before dully acknowledging the woman speaking to her. The moment is short lived because the worker quickly returns her attention back to her phone.</p><p>
  <em>Okay.</em>
</p><p>Shuhua clears her throat, feeling slightly irritated by the lack of response. "My name is Shuhua Yeh. I called a week or so back about temporarily admitting my grandmother into this home's care."</p><p>Jisoo lowly hums, nodding her head. Her eyes are still locked on her screen as her tapping on the device speeds up.</p><p>"I can't remember whose name it was that I spoke with, but this was the date and time we scheduled for my grandmother's arrival." Shuhua informs as her patience starts to wear thin.</p><p>Jisoo hisses at her failed attempt to jump unto a log, causing her little duck character to sink in the water below. She grabs a clipboard, sliding it to the end of the desk before restarting her game.</p><p>"Sign the sign-in sheet and go take a seat. One of the aides will be with you shortly."</p><p>Shuhua signs her name, thankful to finally be getting somewhere before she and her grandmother, who at this point is practically cutting off the circulation in her arm, head over to what looks like a living room.</p><p>There's an empty leather love seat and a few reclining chairs that are currently occupied by some residents. A plasma t.v is hung against the wall playing some movie Shuhua isn't familiar with, but nevertheless it briefly captivates her attention.</p><p>"Wasn't she just lovely?" Her grandmother scoffs, while shooting a glare towards the unaware receptionist.</p><p>Shuhua sneaks a glance back over to see the receptionist is still tapping on her phone, her tongue visibly sticking out in total concentration.</p><p>"Tell me about it."</p><p>Shuhua, and her grandmother make themselves comfortable on the love seat as they wait.</p><p>Shuhua looks around, silently admiring the homey decor, and white painted walls that are framed by dark oak trimmings.</p><p>“It seems nice here.” Shuhua says, testing the waters.</p><p>Her grandmother loudly scoffs, causing the seated residents to look over at them. “I think the word you meant to say is unhinged.”</p><p>Shuhua goes quiet as she stares blankly at the t.v. She wasn’t stupid, nor unaware of the attics happening the moment they both arrived. In fact she was well aware of the reputation Weki Meki’s holds. Despite being a five star facility, and having some of the best care around that money could buy--It was well …...kind of crazy.</p><p>Like a circus type of crazy.</p><p>At Least that's how several reviews described the place.</p><p>And while maybe most people would have seen that as a major red flag, Shuhua didn’t. Because the truth behind it all is--Weki Meki is more so than anything, a drop off for the rich, used, and entirely bored elderly. A place that families could put their elderly away at, without any worries. Some of the families had good intentions and others maybe not so much. But in Shuhua's case she held the purist intentions.</p><p>Despite being born a wealthy heiress to all of her grandmother's belongings, Chialing was all Shuhua truly had. It had just been her, and her grandmother ever since she could remember.</p><p>Chialing had not only been her grandmother, but a mother, a teacher, and most of all her best friend. No amount of money, houses, or cars could ever replace the love that the heiress had for her grandmother, and should she ever be forced to choose between all she owned or her grandmother-</p><p>Shuhua would choose Chialing every time.</p><p>That’s why Weki Meki’s was the perfect place for her grandmother. Just for now. Just until Shuhua had time to deal with concerning matters…..</p><p>Just until she had time to make sense of it all.</p><p>Her grandmother, despite the craziness, would be safe here and that’s all that matters.</p><p>The heiress looks over to her grandmother, who was currently preoccupied by the t.v.</p><p><em>I hope you know, I have your best interests at heart.</em> Shuhua thinks wistfully.</p><p>A faint sound of ruffling...plastic? Catches Shuhua's attention, she calmly peeks over her shoulder to see a young woman walking towards the main desk, looking entirely disarranged--a baby blue shower curtain wrapped around her little body.</p><p>Shuhua can’t suppress her giggle, upon seeing the defeated pout on the other woman's face, as she begins to untangle herself from the curtain. One she's finally free she throws it on the counter with a huff.</p><p>Chialing curiously glances over to her granddaughter--when she sees her granddaughter’s attention is elsewhere, she follows the trail that Shuhua’s gaze leads to. The rich farmer sees the emo receptionist from before now talking to another woman, who (In Chialing’s opinion.) looks like a big dumb baby.</p><p>Chialing looks at her granddaughter again, and she’s immediately taken back upon seeing a certain look embedded into her granddaughter's eyes. A look she’s never seen in her granddaughter's eyes before.</p><p>Chialing arches a single brow. <em>Interesting.</em></p><p>Seconds after, her granddaughter catches the look she’s giving her.</p><p>Shuhua mimics her grandmother’s expression. “What?”</p><p>Chialing looks away from her, shaking her head as she scoffs. Before the heiress can question her further, a voice from behind the couch calls out to them.</p><p>“Shuhua Yeh?”</p><p>Both women’s heads whip around to see the owner of the voice belongs to none other than the big baby/younger woman that was at the desk.</p><p>
  <em>Wow.</em>
</p><p>Miyeon is left feeling slightly dazed upon seeing Shuhua Yeh, granddaughter, and heiress to Hann Agriculture &amp; Company, sitting just a few feet before her. The heiress looks even prettier in real life as opposed to her pictures featured in various magazines, which of course looked pretty too, but seeing the woman up close in person was a entirely different point of view.</p><p>It’s like seeing the Grand Canyon in person, pictures could never do it justice after witnessing the real thing. Although Shuhua isn’t the Grand Canyon, and the Grand Canyon isn’t Shuhua. Miyeon feels dumb for even comparing the two.</p><p>Because honestly, Shuhua is way more breathtaking.</p><p>The heiress was absolutely captivating, from her perfectly sculpted facial features, and long black hair, which flowed immaculately in soft waves, to her impeccable sense of fashion, which Shuhua just so happened to be sporting a brand Miyeon knew rather well. (Although Blanc and Eclare was a hard brand to miss, even more so for Miyeon since she so happened to live right next door to its founder.)</p><p>Miyeon didn't realized she was staring profusely at the woman, with her mouth slightly open (Like an idiot) until Shuhua was the first out of her seat, already making her way to the brunette as she rounded the arm of the couch. “Yes, that would be me.” Shuhua confirms, with a pleasant smile as she extends her hand forward.</p><p>Miyeon is quick to compose herself, a small smile spreads across her lips, making her dimples appear, she shakes the heiress’s hand. “Miyeon Cho. It’s nice to meet you.”</p><p>The heiress returns the polite remark as Chialing rises from her seat, following suit to greet the worker. Luckily, for Miyeon the hard gulp she shallows upon seeing Chialing Yeh walking her way goes unnoticed.</p><p>Miyeon eye's squint as the shine from Chialing's various jewelry temporarily blinds her. When she can finally see again, she's taken back by the sheer power that the older woman radiates. It's the way the old woman carries herself, all high and mighty. (Damn well being so too.) and it’s also the fact she’s a foot taller than both Miyeon and Shuhua.</p><p>The rich farmer was clad in gold, and a white blouse along with formal pants--that no doubt probably cost more than a entire year's worth of Miyeon's rent. Chialing was just as beautiful as the two younger woman. If anything she was just a taller, older version of Shuhua in all her olden voluptuous prime. How Miyeon didn’t acknowledge Chialing's powerful present beforehand is seemingly a mystery, and most certainly having nothing to do with a certain pretty rich heiress standing next to her.</p><p>“You must be Mrs. Yeh?”</p><p>The rich farmer nods her head, face masking pleasantry as the young woman extends her hand to meet hers.</p><p>“It’s a pleasure to finally meet the world renowned Chialing Yeh.” Miyeon admits playfully with a wink.</p><p>Miyeon wasn't exactly sure how to approach the topic, and she definitely didn't want to pretend as if she didn’t recognize the old woman because she thought that would be rude, and honestly stupid on her part.</p><p>But the young woman didn’t exactly have the experience of meeting a local celebrity under her belt. However, she had met Bill Murray once at Target, but that experience didn't go over so well. Considering Miyeon painfully stuttered throughout the whole conversion before excusing herself to the restroom in which she proceeded to cry alone in one of the stalls. To this day she still can’t watch any movie with Bill Murray in it without feeling embarrassed. (And God forbid she’d ever step foot into another Target again.)</p><p>Chialing was clearly not amused. “Don’t humor me, child.”</p><p>Miyeon freezes <em>-Uh-oh-</em> She feels the sudden shift among them, and although the aide secretly wishes she was able to disappear into thin air, she already has her apology on the tip of her tongue-</p><p>But then Shuhua’s soft laughter stops her, and Miyeon thinks she hasn’t ever heard something so pretty until now.</p><p>“Grandma.” The heiress warns fondly, her laughter easing up along with the atmosphere, seemingly changing it into something so different yet familiar.</p><p>Chialing, and Shuhua share a look before Chialing crosses her arms over her chest, huffing in defeat. The corner of Miyeon's lips twitches, threatening to reveal a smile. But seeing as how she already wasn’t off to the best start with the old woman--Miyeon quickly forces it down.</p><p>Meanwhile, she was unaware that Shuhua caught her display. The heiress only found it to be amusing as she looks at Miyeon, with playfulness concealed behind her eyes.</p><p>“Okay, well, if everyone is ready I can show you both around before we get Mrs. Yeh settled in.” Miyeon tells, sparing a look towards Shuhua who's already staring at her.</p><p>Shuhua quickly adverts her eyes away from Miyeon, to a wall.</p><p>Chialing doesn’t let that moment slip right pass her. Once again she’s left wondering about her granddaughter's odd behavior.</p><p>“We’d love that. Right, Grandma?” Shuhua asks, her tone sounding a bit smaller as she shyly tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>Chialing feels like this is the beginning of the end.</p><p>***</p><p>Miyeon had been pleasant throughout the entirety of the tour, but most of all she had been knowledgeable, answering each probing question Chialing had to ask along the way.</p><p>
  <em>“What are our schedules for the week?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What time am I expected to be ready in the mornings?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Do I have to participate in leisure activities?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What was with that shower curtain?”</em>
</p><p>So after the lengthy tour, and seemingly a endless amount of questions coming from Chialing. Miyeon had finally wrapped everything up once the trio came to a stop inside Chialing’s new bedroom.</p><p>The room was simple, but inviting. White paint coated the walls as minimalistic black framed pictures of various scenery from around the world were arranged neatly across them.The flooring was covered in a chic light grey carpet, matching the bed bench, the bed’s covers, and pillow cases, along with the love seat which was placed off in the corner near a glass bookcase followed by a reading chair.</p><p>A beautifully-breathtaking small Iron crystal chandelier hung from the middle of the ceiling. But the sight that actually took Chialing's breath away was the huge window that took up the whole wall that faced towards the entrance of the room.</p><p>Chialing moved magnetically towards it, only stopping once she was able to see the outside of property. She inhales through her nose as she views the scenery from before. That same warm feeling engulfing her.</p><p>
  <em>It’s not home, but it will do for now.</em>
</p><p>“I’ll give you two a moment before I have you go over some paperwork.”</p><p>Miyeon’s voice pulls Chialing from her daze. She turns around to see the woman backing out of the room, her eyes lingering on Shuhua, who's trying to subtly glance back at the aide without making direct eye contact.</p><p>The aide shuts the door a moment later, a shy smile twitching at the corner of her lips.</p><p>There’s a brief pause between them as if Shuhua was waiting until Miyeon is out of earshot.</p><p>“She seems nice.”</p><p>Chialing hums knowingly.</p><p>Those two and their interactions from the moment they both saw each other was different, but not uncommon Chialing supposes. But the minor interactions the two had shared during the tour had been telling enough. Who really stares at another person that long? And Chialing swore that if she had to see her granddaughter struggle to maintain prolonged eye contact with the other girl one more time during that tour she was going to snap.</p><p>Shuhua takes a step forward, arms crossed against her chest. “Well, what do you think of your room?” She asks, freeing a hand to gesture around her.</p><p>“It’s nice.” It’s a short, but honest answer. It is nice, but it’s not like Chialing's room back at her house.</p><p>It’s not her <em>home.</em></p><p>Shuhua seems to sense that. A small frown tugs at the corner of her lips as she takes another step forward.</p><p>“It’s only temporary.”</p><p>Chialing’s arms wrap around her torso. <em>Isn’t everything?</em></p><p>She knows-<em>feels</em> that the dreaded goodbye is coming--that this small talk between them is their way of delaying the inevitable.</p><p>“I know.” Chialing does know, she really does.</p><p>Somber silence fills the room, and if it wasn’t for the warm sunlight hitting Chialing's back she’d feel the cold that’s overthrown the room.</p><p>Shuhua is the first to break the silence with rambling about how she promises to look after the farms--promises, that Chialing has no need to worry about them.</p><p>Unknown to Shuhua, the farms are the least of her grandmother’s worries. She knows just how capable her granddaughter is, and that Shuhua is truly the only one she trusts enough to take care of her affairs.</p><p>Chialing isn’t worried about her farms, her businesses-</p><p>“-And I’m sure they’ll have that mold removed in no time.”</p><p>Or pesky black mold.</p><p>Shuhua keeps rambling on, and Chialing listens ever so patiently.</p><p>Until finally-</p><p>“Shuhua.”</p><p>Shuhua halts everything she’s doing/saying once her grandmother’s voice rings throughout the room. Shuhua looks apprehensive as if she’s expecting a scolding, or some long winded lecture on how to run things in her grandmother’s absence. But what the heiress hears next leaves her stunned.</p><p>"Just promise me, that you won't forget about me?” Chialing asks, her voice almost unrecognizable to Shuhua's ears.</p><p>This invisible force hits Shuhua straight in the gut, knocking the air right out of her lungs. Her heart begins to break in a million little pieces once she sees that her grandmother is on the verge of crying.</p><p>Chialing's eyes were all wet and glossy. She holds herself up by her arms--that wrapped tightly around her stomach as she visibly shakes. Shuhua was filled with worried that perhaps her grandmother's wore knees would give out any second now.</p><p>Shuhua's heart constricts itself, and the burden she had been silently carrying all on her own, slowly attempts creep into her thoughts, but she quickly clears her mind before even one word could be utter inside her skull.</p><p>Instead she replaces the unsaid words with all she known-</p><p>
  <em>I have your best interest at heart-</em>
</p><p>Shuhua steps forward, her limbs feeling heavy as she drags her feet across the floor.</p><p>Her grandmother is only a few steps away, but why does it feel like she’s so far away?</p><p>
  <em>I have your best interest at-</em>
</p><p>Shuhua can feel her own eyes burn.</p><p>
  <em>I have your best-</em>
</p><p>She finally closes the distance between them, flinging her arms around her grandmother's neck, who immediately returns the embrace.</p><p>Shuhua squeezes her tightly, her hands fist the fabric on the back of her grandmother's shirt. Her hold on her grandmother is so strong, it’s like a child holding onto a balloon as if at any moment Chialing might float away should Shuhua loosen her hold.</p><p>Shuhua's hug feels warmer than the sunlight previously on Chialing’s back, and the room suddenly isn't so cold anymore.</p><p>"I couldn't even if I tried. Y-You know that." Shuhua sincerely promises, while halfheartedly laughing into the crook of Chialing's neck.</p><p>Shuhua can taste her grandmother's strong perfume on her tongue.</p><p>It tastes so bittersweet.</p><p>They stay holding onto each other as Shuhua rambles once again, promising she’ll be around every chance she gets whilst Chialing’s sad laughter vibrates against her.</p><p>"You better." Chialing playfully warns while pulling her granddaughter impossibly closer.</p><p>Every ugly insecurities wilts away inside of Chialing's chest as she holds onto her beautiful, wonderful granddaughter, whom she thought the entire world of.</p><p>“I love you.” Chialing whispers across her granddaughter’s temple before placing a soft kiss there.</p><p>A single tear rolls down Shuhua’s cheek, as her heart begins to weigh so heavy.</p><p>Just like the sad forgotten truth between them.</p><p>“I love you too, Grandma.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, what do you guys think? Please leave some feedback below. I wanna hear y'all favorite parts, and what characters do y'all like so far? (We still have a few to introduce, but don't worry they'll be here really soon.) Stay tuned because after all--This is only the beginning!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 4Colors (Part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aye, what up homies?!</p><p>First off, I hope you guys are well and happy during these trying times.<br/>SECONDLY, wow you guys!!!! Thank you all so much for the love, and support towards this humble little fic. Honestly I'm beyond thrilled that most of you seem to be enjoying this so far. So originally this chapter was going to be one full part BUT it was getting long asf my guys, and I didn't want to keep you all waiting any longer. So without further ado. ENJOY!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today seemed like any other typical Monday for Jiwon.</p><p>She had drag ass all morning, feeling particularly tired from her lack of sleep. However, she herself was partly to blame for it. Because-<em>yes</em>, she did choose to stay up playing video games--most notably Overwatch, late into the hours of the night. But it wasn’t entirely her fault. Every single time Yoohyeon uttered, <em>“Just one more match.”  </em>Jiwon honestly believed that would be the last one, but then just one more became another one, and another one. Until she finally lost count.</p><p>Jiwon really likes video games, and she has a weak resolve. So really there was nothing she could have done given the situation. She just hoped there were no unexpected pop quizzes this morning and that a certain mother of hers won’t notice the dark bags underneath her eyes.</p><p>She’d take the Xbox away in a heartbeat, and Jiwon most definitely didn’t want that.</p><p>After her shower and a lengthy amount of time spent applying her makeup--(Mostly making sure that her concealer was caked: <b><em>“ASF!”</em></b> under her eyes.)--Jiwon heads downstairs, following her musically inclined mother’s singing coming from inside the kitchen.</p><p>Once there she leans against the door frame, smiling as she watches her mom.</p><p>Jiwon's mom was flawlessly beautiful. Her long bleached blonde hair cascaded down past her shoulders in perfect waves. She was all dolled up, dressed tastefully in a button front mint green sundress, and white stiletto high heels. </p><p>By all means she looked like the type of teacher every student had a crush on--which most of Jiwon’s classmates did in fact have a crush on her mom, and also the everlasting picture perfect housewife.  </p><p>The latter being the strongest of the two once she pours her wife a cup of coffee.</p><p>“Thanks, Fany.” Her wife coos, grinning from ear to ear.</p><p>The drastic differences between her two mothers was something that Jiwon often noticed. </p><p>While her musical mother was all peachy keen, and full of lively colors. </p><p>The other one was cold, and seemingly held this air of mystery around her--one that Jiwon has given up on solving for quite sometime now.</p><p>Even how her other mom dressed gave an ice queen type of vibe to her. She was wearing her usual designer business attire, all black everything, even down to her pointed high heels. The only change in color was that of her long, thoroughly kempt as ever, chocolate brunette hair that was just slightly longer than her wife’s.</p><p>Tiffany sets the cup down on the table before leaning in close to her very successful wife, smiling lovingly at her--eyes closing in happy crescent moons. “No problem, Jessi.” She breathes across her wife’s lips.</p><p>Right before the two wives can close the very small distance between their lips, their daughter makes a loud gagging noise.</p><p>Tiffany leans her forehead against Jessica’s own, laughing softly. Jessica's disappointment becomes apparent once she sighs, but Tiffany is quick to steal that feeling away. She presses a soft kiss to her wife’s forehead before backing away a bit. </p><p>“Do that on your own time.” Jiwon demands as she enters the kitchen, ready to rummage through the cupboards in hopes of finding a morning snack--that is until her eyes land on the sesame bagel next to Jessica’s coffee cup.</p><p>“It’s ironic how you talk about time. I was worried that you got lost in the bathroom with how long it took you in there.” Jessica challenges her daughter, her tone sounded sickly innocent, and mildly frustrated at the same time. (As if that’s a thing. If it was Jessica seemed to master the art behind it.)</p><p>Jiwon presses forward, unfazed by the remark before quickly snatching the bagel out of her mother’s hand. </p><p>Jessica growls protestingly, her right hand swipes upwards in an attempt to recover her stolen bagel. Her daughter easily dodges her. “Sorry, beauty takes effort. But I see you didn’t get the memo.” Jiwon quips as she playful boops her mom's nose before taking a bite out of <em> her bagel. </em></p><p>Jessica coolly leans back in her seat, arching a single eyebrow as her eyes practically burn holes through her daughter’s skull.</p><p>Jiwon grins around the mouthful of bread as a strong sense of pride swells in her chest. It’s not an everyday thing to be able to render her mom speechless, and with a sick-ass burn nonetheless.</p><p>Had Jiwon not felt so smug she’d be worried that her mom was contemplating her demise. Because if looks could kill, Jessica would be guilty as charged.</p><p>“Girls, enough.” Tiffany warns, but the smile creeping up on her lips tells otherwise.</p><p>She looks back and forth at her two favorite people, enjoying the small moment that her wife and their daughter shared.</p><p>Tiffany’s heart feels like it’s sighing with relief. It had been quite some time since she last saw her two favorite girls have some sort of interaction with each other. With Jessica being devoted to her work, half the time being gone out of state on another one of her many pop up sales--she had easily put their daughter on the back burner.</p><p>Tiffany had made note of that a long time ago, and thus, finally having a long discussion with her wife about it, not to long ago.</p><p>Jessica had promised to do better. </p><p>
  <em> But work always stole her word away. </em>
</p><p>Something their daughter knew all too well.</p><p>Because even now when Jessica was home, Jiwon seemed to hide away in her room. The appeal of playing video games far more grandeur than trying to spend time with her mom.</p><p>(Jiwon wasn’t really scared of her mother. It was that fear of being let down once again that keeps her hiding away in her room.)</p><p>Tiffany though, had the patience of a saint. She just knew it would be a matter of time before the two of them fell back into how things used to be.</p><p>Jessica at one point was the favorite parent after all.</p><p>When Tiffany looks over towards her daughter, and sees Jiwon is still staring down at her Jessica, all too proud like--Tiffany decides to knock her daughter down just a notch. Besides, she just had to get in on the fun.</p><p>Tiffany leans down once more, finally pressing her lips against her wife’s unsuspecting, but quickly reciprocating ones. </p><p>Jiwon immediately gags again before threatening to puke all over her moms should they not stop this very instant.</p><p>Her threat falls on deaf ears as both of her moms smile against each other's lips before slowly deepening the kiss just to mess with their daughter.</p><p>Jiwon let out a scandalous yelp before averting her eyes, and high tailing it out of the kitchen. </p><p>“I’ll be waiting in the car!” She yells, grabbing her bag beside the door before practically stumbling out of it.</p><p>The corners of Jiwon’s lips twitch as she shuts the door. While affection shared between her two moms was somewhat nauseating for her at times. Jiwon knew they loved each other, and she was happy to see the two of them finally being able to spend time together.</p><p>Seeing as how finding time to actually do so was becoming harder, and harder to find. </p><p>Her fashion extraordinaire of a mother was constantly busy with work. Even when she wasn’t at work and was present within the household. She was still swarmed with phone calls, and an overwhelming amount of emails that demanded all of her attention.</p><p>Jiwon thinks about how most of her life she’s always seen her mom in a hurried blur, and that maybe the only reason she's able to recognize Jessica throughout the years is because of the interviews, and countless magazine covers Jessica participates in.</p><p>Jiwon can’t even recall the last time the two of them did anything together--besides the occasional-testing out who’s sarcasm was better.</p><p>But she supposes that was Jessica Jung.</p><p>Always being just a woman of words.</p><p>
  <em> Saying something is one thing, but not doing what you promised to do is another.  </em>
</p><p>Maybe that’s why her mom stopped promising her things altogether.</p><p>The cool morning wind breezes through Jiwon’s long blonde hair, that fades into pink at the bottom, before blowing fallen leaves across the gravel of the road. The neighborhood was quite hushed this morning even the family of birds are silent way up in their nest.</p><p>Jiwon honestly believes the universe is playing some kind of sick trick on her. She shuffles forward, ignoring how her heart coils itself up from inside her chest. She makes it to the end of the stone pathway leading back up towards her enormous house before rounding the corner--totally in the opposite direction of where Tiffany’s elegant steel tinted Audi A9 is parked.</p><p>Instead she travels the sidewalk leading to her next door neighbor's house. She only ceases her journey once she’s at the driveway of the creamish-colored contemporary house.</p><p>The place was by far the second best home in the gated residential. (The first obviously being Jiwon’s own. But only because her softer mom was a living/walking Pinterest board in human form, who had to have things a certain way, and even though their gated community usually had rules set against any kind of add on's or renovations done to the exterior of the houses, they had made expectations for the Jungs. More specifically Jessica, who had bitched and barked at the landlords until they allowed her wife’s requests to be fulfilled.)</p><p>Jiwon's neighbor's house was significantly smaller than her own. The house only set about two stories high, and the garage, that was on the end of the left side of the home, was only big enough for two cars. But what it lacked in size it made up for with it’s warm presence.</p><p>Three trees stood in the front of the yard, one off by the garage while the other two stood next to each other on the opposite side of the yard. Green shrubbery, and small outdoor solar landscape lights embroidered the stone pathway leading up to the chestnut double doors that was placed underneath the stone-cream archway. Seven windows were visible from the front of the home, two sizable square ones at the bottom a few feet away from the door, two medium size ones right above them, one the same size as the two medium ones, but yet was framed/cutoff like a half moon right above the archway of the door, and finally two tiny ones on either side of the half moon window.</p><p>Jiwon squints, looking at the porch in hopes of seeing if morning paper had been delivered safely.</p><p>She immediately frowns after seeing that wasn’t the case. The paper had actually been poorly tossed into a puddle a few steps ahead of her. She swears under her breath as she goes to pick it up, only to learn that a quarter of the newspaper was ruined by the water. Which in hindsight was pretty good. But unfortunately the crosswords were past the point of being savable. </p><p><em> “Miyeon loves these.” </em>Jiwon thinks to herself as she now makes her way over to the front porch.</p><p>She sets the paper down alongside of the door before leaving. She contemplates taking out the crossword section from the paper delivered back at her house as she rounds the corner once more, but her train of thought comes to a halt once her iphone 11 starts to ping in rapid sessions from inside her back pocket.</p><p>Jiwon grabs her phone before sliding her finger across the side, unlocking it before hitting the group chat icon. (Which is a close up picture of a very angry Mrs. Kang.)</p><p><b>Shimseun:</b> i think my worst fear in life is a little kid putting a booger in my mouth</p><p><b>Yoohshire Terrier:</b> ?</p><p><b>Yeribih:</b> wtf seungeun 🤢🤢🤢</p><p><b>Shimseun:</b> I’m just sayin’ Like what if they give me a chip? and i eat it without realizing there's a boogie on there. 👀</p><p><b>Yeribih:</b> can u not?</p><p><b>Shimseun:</b> Ur right I should stop. I get war flashbacks just talking about it…. 🙃🧠🎆⚰</p><p><b>Yoohshire Terrier: </b>So this happened to you?!</p><p><b>Shimseun: </b>No but I've convinced myself that it prolly will 1 day 💅💯💅💯💅</p><p><b>Yeribih:</b> {God has left the chat}</p><p>Jiwon can’t hold back her laughter as she opens the already unlocked car door before settling inside the passenger seat. She chooses not to question the previous messages, knowing it would only spur her friends further--she quickly taps her reply before buckling her seat belt.</p><p><b>Meganladon: </b>Yoo, how are you even functioning right now?.</p><p><b>Yeribih: </b>MeGaNNNNNN! </p><p><b>Yoohsire Terrier: </b>Through positivity, and a double shot of espresso!</p><p><b>Meganladon: </b>Damn pass the cup because I’m tired asf.</p><p><b>Yoohshire Terrier: </b> :(</p><p><b>Yoohshire Terrier:</b> If it makes you feel any better after we stopped playing I couldn’t sleep last night.</p><p><b>Yeribih: </b>prolly bc u were up all nite texting ur girlfriend 😏</p><p><b>Yoohshire Terrier:</b> For the last time Minji and I aren’t dating.</p><p><b>Shimseun:</b> Simp</p><p><b>Yeribih:</b> LMFAO i luv u 🤣</p><p>(Typing bubbles are seen appearing then disappearing across from Yoohyeon’s picture for at least a solid two minutes before they disappear once and for all. The green bubble around her picture turns grey seconds after.)</p><p><b>Yeribih: </b>yoo I know u ain’t offline get back here and face the truth</p><p><b>Meganladon:</b> You guys just had to piss her off didn’t you?</p><p><b>Yeribih: </b>we were just playing damn 🙄</p><p><b>Shimseun: </b>Speak for yourself</p><p><b>Meganladon:</b> Yeri, you better hope she’s forgiven you by the time we get to school. Bc I know your ass didn’t do the Spanish homework that’s due today, and she’s the only one that can save your ass.</p><p><b>Yeribih:</b> WAIT ITS DUE TODAY?!?</p><p><b>Yeribih: </b>oh fuk  IM SO SORRY. YOOOOO PLS😭😭😭</p><p>The door to the driver’s side opens up, and shortly after Tiffany is shuffling inside before starting up the car.</p><p>Jiwon thinks about sending a goodbye message to the girls before her mom begins to drive off, but she decides not to. Solely because Yeri was spamming the chat with crying emojis, and begging Yoohyeon for her forgiveness. (So like any other sensible friend, Jiwon leaves the messages on read.)</p><p>Tiffany starts to pull out of the driveway, stiflingly a yawn as she does so. </p><p>Jiwon is struggling to do the same as her eyes start to feel heavy. “Mom, can I play some music?” She asks, hoping that maybe the music will serve as a distraction so she doesn’t fall asleep during the car ride to school.</p><p>“Of course, babe.”</p><p>Jiwon thanks her mom before connecting the Bluetooth from her phone to the car.</p><p>Jiwon scrolls through her itunes for a moment, contemplating on whether to pick a mellow song to help ease her into the day or something more loud and upbeat to ensure she stays awake.</p><p>The teenager settles somewhere in the middle when she chooses to play, Broken Clocks by Sza</p><p>Within hearing the first few seconds of the opening her mother smiles--for she recognizes the song. “I like this song.”</p><p>Of course her mom does.</p><p>Maybe it was the sheer fact that Tiffany had graduated at the top of her class at Juilliard with a bachelor’s degree in music that made her that type of person who likes all genres of music, like literally all genres of music.</p><p>Tiffany had even shared her appreciation for hardcore metal. Which was surprisingly shocking for both her wife and daughter once they found out.</p><p>Regardless, it was nice that Jiwon was able to freely play her taste in music without worrying about judgement coming from her mom. (Something most teenagers couldn’t relate to.)</p><p>Jiwon smiles happily. “Me too.”</p><p><em> “Run fast from my day job. Runnin’ fast from the way was.” </em>Tiffany suddenly sings along, not missing a single word.</p><p>Jiwon looks over, with her mouth dropping open.</p><p>She heavily exaggerates her astonishment to further enable her mom. Which honestly does the trick because Tiffany is belting out the next verse while Jiwon bounces around in the passenger seat, squealing.  </p><p>“<em>JUMP QUICK, to a paycheck. Runnin' back to the STRIP CLUB.” </em>Tiffany belts, seconds later--a huge smile spreads across her lips.</p><p>“Periodt!” Jiwon screeches, in which Tiffany laughs fondly at.</p><p>“Sing with me!” Her mom pleads in a baby voice once there’s a pause in the song.</p><p>Jiwon laughs, and of course listens to her mom’s request. Because how could she really ever say no to her?</p><p><em> “I'm never going back, never going back. No you can't make me. Never going back, never going back. They never take me.” </em>The two sing in perfect harmony as Jiwon waves her hand in front of her, eyes closed in a manner like she’s listening to a powerful sermon.</p><p>Tiffany infectious laughter fills the car as she playfully slaps at her daughter’s arm before sliding her hand down in between the console to grab her daughter’s hand. She intertwines their fingers together, without any protest coming from Jiwon, who only chuckles while bobbing her head along to the beat.</p><p>Tiffany let’s her daughter go solo with the next few verses, glancing over completely transfixed on her daughter, who in this moment looks so utterly happy, and at ease as she sings the next verses with so much beauty-</p><p>
  <em> ‘I've paid enough of petty dues. I've had enough of shitty news. I've had a thing for dirty shoes since I was ten. Love dirty men alike.’ </em>
</p><p>Tiffany cherishes the moment with all her heart, forever thankful that she’s able to have this side of her daughter. However, she wishes her wife could see and have this moment too.</p><p>It broke Tiffany’s heart to think about how Jessica's lack of free time had robbed them all of so much more.</p><p>She thought they were past that, but maybe time just made her forget.</p><p>A bittersweet smile tugs at the corner of Tiffany’s lips as she focuses back on the road before joining back in with her daughter during the pre-chorus.</p><p>
  <em> “Better day than yesterday. I just take it day by day. Never hearing what they say. I just do it my way.” </em>
</p><p>Both of their hearts feel full as they happily sing, and laugh through the remainder of the song.</p><p>Jiwon thinks maybe it’s not a typical Monday after all.</p><p>***</p><p>Shortly after the mini concert performed in the car, the pair arrived at their destination.</p><p>Tiffany steers around the teenage traffic in front of the building before stopping to let Jiwon out. She watches her daughter gather her things before the teenager exits the vehicle.</p><p>Jiwon waves goodbye to her mom as she shuts the door. She turns around and walks only a few steps ahead before she can hear her mom rolling down the passenger's window--a second later she's calling after Jiwon, who turns around towards her.</p><p>“Have fun honey. I’ll see you in class later!”</p><p>Jiwon shoots her mom a thumbs up, in which Tiffany smiles at before rolling up the car window, and driving away to find the nearest parking spot.</p><p>Jiwon turns back around, sighing as she stares up at the massive Gothic structure that is 4Colors Academy. </p><p>The teenager starts to feel herself become more absent as this strong familiar feeling of dissociating rises in her chest.  </p><p>
  <em> Let’s just get this over with. </em>
</p><p>Jiwon hurries along to blend into the group of teenagers currently making their way inside. She holds her breath while hanging her head low as she darts in and out of the way of students pushing past her.</p><p>Once she is finally inside, and a few steps away from the massive intersection--located right smack-dab in the middle of the building, Jiwon feels like she’s in the clearing because no one has yet said anything to her.</p><p>‘MEGAN!” An all too familiar voice calls.</p><p>Jiwon reels her head up, seeing only a blur of black hair in her peripheral vision before a small solid body collides into her side. </p><p>The blonde lets out an audible,<em> “Oof”</em> as devilish laughter fills her ears.</p><p>
  <em> That’s gonna leave a mark. </em>
</p><p>“Damn ma, you look like shit today.” Yeri exclaims, ruffling her Jiwon's hair.</p><p>Jiwon shoves Yeri off, who in return only laughs more.</p><p>“Damn, what’s in your bag? Rocks or sumthin’?” Jiwon asks, rubbing her side.</p><p>She was genuinely curious. Because whatever Yeri, who is all of 5’3, and weighs no more than hundred pounds, is lugging around in there was heavy enough to almost send them both crashing down to the floor. </p><p>“Just the essentials” Yeri resorts, looking away.</p><p>Jiwon narrows her eyes.</p><p>Something definitely was off. Because Yeri’s eyes didn’t meet Jiwon's once she said that--even after, but before the teenager can question Yeri about it. Jiwon’s attention is shifted unto Yoohyeon, and Seungeun, who are walking over towards them.</p><p>“Hey, Megan.” Yoohyeon greets her, a dopey expression spread across her face.</p><p>Seungeun follows up with a casual, “Sup?” as the band of misfits now stand in the middle of everyone’s way.</p><p>“Hey.” Jiwon greets them before following up with, “So I guess you’ve forgiven Satan over here then?” She nods her head towards Yeri.</p><p>Yoohyeon didn’t seem upset in the slightest. She actually was smiling at Yeri, so it was a safe thing to assume that the two made up already.</p><p>“And then some.” Yeri conjects, waving her finished Spanish homework in Jiwon’s face.</p><p>
  <em> Of course. Bless Yoohyeon. She's literally a saint. </em>
</p><p>Jiwon swats the paper away with her hands, rolling her eyes. “She’s never going to learn unless you start putting that tough love into place.”</p><p>The whole group, besides Yeri, laugh. Just seconds before she can interject- numerous, loud farm animal noises echo a short distance away from the group.</p><p>Jiwon’s heart drops to her stomach as she and her friends turn around to see a group of jocks nestled closely on the staircase. Their hands are cupped around their mouths, hollering out annoying-ass impressions to mock her and her friends.</p><p>Jiwon and her group just stare back, unable to say anything. Even if they did, it’s not like it would help matters. If anything it’d make them worse. </p><p>So instead the blonde defeatedly looks away. While the jock’s laughter rings painfully in her ears. </p><p>“Fucking ignore them.” Yeri tells her friends, clearly irritated as her arms cross against her chest.</p><p>“Yeah, let’s just get to class.” Yoohyeon says, her big brown eyes oozing with hurt sympathy for the group as she tugs on Jiwon’s shirt sleeve, prompting Jiwon to move along. She silently nods before all the girls walk off together.</p><p>Seungeun -being the bad bitch she is-  flips the jocks off as they pass underneath the staircase, in which the boys then proceed to call her a bitch and other slurs. Which is honestly such a dumb ass move on their part. Considering that the red-head has the temper of a MMA fighter. She lunges forward only to be stopped by Yeri, who literally has to drag the other girl by her shirt collar in order to keep the group moving along.</p><p>Seungeun repeatedly swears as she gets dragged away.</p><p>Once they’re far enough away from the jocks Yeri finally let’s her go. </p><p>‘You think they’d watch what they say to you, seeing as how you’re the principal’s daughter.” Yoohyeon speaks up after noticing Seungeun has calmed down a bit.</p><p>“They don’t give a shit.” The red-head mutters weakly.</p><p>Jiwon reaches over to rub Seungeun’s shoulder.</p><p>Seungeun's statement deeply resonated with her.</p><p>Because the she is the daughter of <em>Jessica Jung</em> after all.</p><p>And even though Jiwon literally was one among many students that came from a family with so much money and influence--it didn’t matter. The student body had deemed her an outcast along with her group of friends the minute after they enrolled in their freshman year of high school.</p><p>While it wasn’t always so bad, within the last year since the dreaded farm animal incident happened, everyday was always a hassle for the girls.</p><p><em> I guess it just goes to show that money can’t buy everything. </em>Jiwon thinks to herself as the group stops at her locker.</p><p>“Give it ten years, they’ll be washed up, and forgotten. Finally cut off from mommy, and daddy’s money. Probably living in some dump-ass trailer, jerking off to their stupid trophies while seven kids run rampant in the background.” Yeri says, while leaning against a set of lockers.</p><p>“Yeri that's-” Yoohyeon is swiftly cut off by an extremely hot, blonde-headed teenager that lightly bumps into her. </p><p>The girl smiles slyly, her right hand lingers on Yoohyeon’s right arm. “Opps, sorry.” She apologizes with a wink as the hot girl’s friends, who once stood watching idly, start to approach them all.</p><p>Yoohyeon's face is flushed red as she quickly looks away from the blonde beside her.</p><p>Yoohyeon tucks a strand of her silver hair behind her ears before her eyes just so happen to land on Yeri, who instantly fixes a look to her that silently reads: <em>“Really?” </em></p><p>“Careful Minji. You might want to wash your hands. Wouldn't want you to catch something from her.” The voice belongs to none other than the H.B.I.C. herself, Doyeon Kim.</p><p>All the teenage girls look over at Doyeon.</p><p>The girl radiated undeniable power. Even the clothes she wore heightened that sense, she was wearing a black mesh top with a black tube top underneath, her long legs were covered by tightly fitted black leather pants, and--as if she wasn’t already tall enough, she wore the designer Chole Suzanna black studded ankle boots.   </p><p>If anyone was to ask Jiwon, and her friends to describe Doyeon they'd quote the iconic Mean Girls monologue about Regina George. But instead of spewing tasteless gossip they’d give a whole speech about how Doyeon Kim was/is the bitch that sought out to make their lives miserable as possible, and with no real reason behind it. </p><p>Jiwon, and her group often theorized why Doyeon was such an unlikable bitch (At least to people with actual taste.) </p><p><em> “Did she come from a hard life?” </em>They couldn’t see it. That girl literally owns her own private summer house in Paris, is a model for Maybelline, and had everything in life handed to her. Doyeon literally could snap her fingers, and the whole wide world would grovel at her feet.</p><p><em> “Maybe it’s just teenage hormones?” </em>Possible, but highly unlikely. Doyeon is a sexpot. There was no denying that. She could write down a list of people that would kill to get in her pants. So If it really was a hormonal issue she’d have the means, and people to help her resolve it.</p><p><em> “She probably just hates us.” </em>This had been the most factual reasoning. Seeing as how the girl treated them, and was the notorious ringleader behind the field trip incident after all. But even then what the hell did the group do to deserve such senseless mistreatment from her?</p><p>Jiwon and her friends were just trying to live their lives and graduate high school without any bullshit. But Doyeon had to come along and decided she wasn’t about that.</p><p>Unfortunately, Jiwon and her friends were helplessly at the H.B.I.C’s expense.</p><p>As Jiwon’s grandma would say: “I<em>t’s more than you can shake a stick at.” </em></p><p>And, Doyeon Kim was without a doubt something more than you can shake a stick at.</p><p>Jiwon and her friends all freeze as the captain of the volleyball team stops to stand in front of them.</p><p>She towers over them all, looking down on them like they’re lesser beings. Jiwon feels her throat clenched as the girl’s eyes shoot daggers through each of the girls' heads, all while flashing a dangerously bright smile.</p><p>Maybe Jiwon should have felt more scared than what she was. Because when Doyeon smiled that way nothing good ever came after. But her attention was stolen away by the lilac-haired girl hidden behind her captain’s tall stature. </p><p><em>Ros</em><em>é</em> <em>Park.</em></p><p>Jiwon heart thumps painfully against her ribs once Rosé moves into view, standing stoically next to her friend while her eyes drop to the floor.</p><p>
  <em> She can’t even stand to look at you. </em>
</p><p>Even after all this time--things still haven’t changed in the slightest. </p><p>Jiwon's mind can’t fathom how Rosé, who used to know Jiwon better than Jiwon knows herself, now acts like a complete stranger to her.</p><p>
  <em> They used to be so much more than that. </em>
</p><p>Jiwon’s heart feels like it’s about to give out, so in order to save it she rips her gaze away from Rosé. </p><p>All her friends, minus Seungeun, who’d rather die before ever alluding that Doyeon made her feel any type of way, feel uneasy as they wait for more venom to spill from the captain’s mouth.   </p><p>“That’s like so impossible.” Minji is actually the first to speak up, leaving all the girls stunned.</p><p>Every girl's head whips around in the direction of Minji. They wait intently for an explanation from the blonde, who is dumbly smiling back at them.</p><p>“Yoohyeonie and I kissed like a week ago, and I have, like, no symptoms of anything!” Minji admits happily before she glances over at Yoohyeon, who instantly pales after hearing the the words that had left Minji's mouth.</p><p>Every girl, besides Minji, present is left looking utterly dumbfounded, their mouths are dropped open as they stare at the blonde in total disbelief.</p><p>The only coherent thought Jiwon can think of is how Yeri isn’t screaming like a mad woman right about now. Even as she looks over to her, she’s surprised to see that Yeri looks just as shocked as everyone else is, no smug face, or her trademark: <em>“I fucking told you so.” </em>anywhere to be seen.</p><p>Suddenly, Yoohyeon’s not-so-girlfriend lifts one single finger. “Did you know that just a ten-second kiss can transfer eighty-million particles of bacteria from mouth to mouth?” She nods in affirmation while glancing around to each girl. </p><p>There’s a pregnant pause.  </p><p>“What?” Doyeon lowly questions, feeling slightly scared of what might leave Minji’s mouth next.</p><p>And in that moment, Jiwon swears she’s never seen Doyeon so comically out of character.</p><p>‘I know crazy right? But we totally kissed WAY longer than that! So, like, in retrospect I’d honestly be hella sick right about now. And scientifically speaking since we used tongue the numbers shot up by, like, seventy-ish percent!”</p><p>Yoohyeon's soul leaves her body. Yeri almost falls backwards but luckily, Suengeun quickly catches her.</p><p>Jiwon feels incredibly awkward. She definitely didn't plan on learning about her best friend's make-out sesh.</p><p>Doyeon’s eyes practically bulge out of their sockets.</p><p>There’s a long pause before someone in the hallway awkwardly coughs.  </p><p>Doyeon clears her throat, uncomfortably loud. “T-that's not what I-” She trails off.</p><p>She’s at a total loss for words, and it didn't help that Minji’s dumb smile is still intact, but her eyes shine with a hint of uncertainty. </p><p>The blonde was confused by all the staring going on. Was this a staring contest that nobody told her about or..?</p><p>Doyeon can’t find it in herself to explain her previous cruel remark, nor does she have the time to. She sighs. “Never mind let’s just get to class before the bell rings.”</p><p>Doyeon pushes past the group, feeling unamused, before roughly shoving Yeri into the lockers. “Later, gremlin.”</p><p>Minji follows along, but not before waving a small goodbye to Yoohyeon, in which the silver-haired girl tries to discreetly return, but Yeri catches her in the act before swiftly proceeding to punch Yoohyeon in the arm.</p><p>
  <em> “Ow, what was that for?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “For being a lying idiot.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I didn’t lie!!! We’re not dating!” </em>
</p><p>Jiwon’s friends' voices sound underwater as time itself seems to slow down as Rosé passes by her. In all her scenic modern day-valley girl beauty--dawning a designer Goldie floral linen crop top and a short white lace skirt. The kind that Jiwon’s fashion extraordinaire mother highly disapproves of, and the ones that Jiwon -at one time- completely approves of.  </p><p>She notices that Rosé’s nails were painted in pretty pink polish, although some of the color had been chipped away around the edges.</p><p>Just like the wall Jiwon built around her heart.</p><p>Rosé had, and always will be beautiful.</p><p>There was a time where her beauty was far more than skin deep. But those images of Rosé were hardly viewable in Jiwon’s grief ridden mind.  </p><p>Hurt does that, changes a person--both the receiving end and the giving.</p><p>How could the girl she loved, easily become someone she hardly recognized?</p><p>What a cruel trick that fate had played on her.</p><p>And it just keeps playing.</p><p>Time seems to come to a complete stop once Rosé looks Jiwon's way, and their eyes meet.</p><p>Jiwon’s breath hitches, her body goes into rigor mortis, but her mind is very much alive.</p><p>Jiwon’s mind plays old memories of <em> them </em> like some kind of bad vhs type, all distorted and fuzzy--seemingly from a time that wasn’t hers.</p><p>She can see the two of them laughing at the park, feeding each other ice cream- </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Dude, I hate ice cream.” Jiwon admits as she uses her spoon to play around in her vanilla ice cream, as opposed to eating it. </em>
</p><p><em> Rosé looks at her like she’s grown another head or something. </em> <em>“Are you serious? I think you're the only person I know that doesn’t like ice cream.” She says before adding,  “Weirdo.” </em></p><p><em> Jiwon laughs, shoving the girl with her elbow, who in turn pushes back. “You’re the weirdo!” “You’re literally the only person that likes mint chocolate.” Jiwon struggles to make the remark, she was trying to control her laughter, and keep mustering the strength to playfully push </em> <em> Rosé back, who at this point was on the verge of wrestling her. </em></p><p>
  <em> “Untrue. There’s plenty of people that like mint chocolate. Those that don’t are weak, and Darwinism will run its course on them.” </em>
</p><p><em> “</em> <em>You’re so unbelievable.” Jiwon laughs as Rosé scoops a spoonful of mint chocolate ice cream on her spoon before turning back to the blonde, her right hand is cupped around the bottom of the spoon to try and prevent the dessert from dripping onto their clothes. </em></p><p>
  <em> “And, you're such a hater. Now open up.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Jiwon doesn’t even protest. She gladly allows Rosé to feed her as butterflies flutter around in her stomach.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jiwon's mind fizzes into another memory one where she can see them laying on her bed, looking up at her bedroom ceiling that once was coated in glow-up stars-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The two girls lay on their backs against the soft covers of Jiwon’s bed. Their arms are folded across their bellies as they look up, admiring the glow-up stars they had put on there earlier in the day. </em>
</p><p><em> A faint tune from </em> <em> Rosé’s Ipod begins to play softly. Slowly but surely, A Dream Of You by Far Caspain engulfs the entire room. The slow melody bounces off the walls, and lands straight into Jiwon’s heart. </em></p><p>
  <em> “I had fun today.” Rosé whispers from the inside of the peaceful silence, leaning so close to Jiwon that the skin of her arm touches the blonde’s. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Jiwon's breath hinges, goosebumps ghost over her arms. “Me too.” She admits, her voice much smaller than Rosé’s; who's scooting impossibly closer to her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The silence creeps back into the room. The only sounds that could be heard is the music, the light breathing of the two girls, and their hearts beating rapidly against their chests. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Megan?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yeah?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Jiwon holds her breath as if she’s getting ready to dive into cold water.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It feels like Rosé is about to pull her in head first. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jiwon isn’t sure what to expect.</em>
</p><p><em>For some reason she suddenly feels like she doesn’t know how to swim anymore. </em> <em>She doesn’t want to drown. But why does it feel like she already has?   </em></p><p>
  <em> Why has it always been Rosé who fills up her lungs with water? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You’re like my favorite person.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Jiwon sucks in a breath of air, like she’s finally emerged to the surface. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And why is it always Rosé that has to be the one to drain them all out? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You know you’re mine too, right?” Jiwon softly questions, feeling totally unsure of what the other girl thinks. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But knowing damn well how she herself feels. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Rosé shifts, and Jiwon follows--leading both of them to lay on their sides, face to face with one another. “What?” Rosé questions, a small smile tugs at her lips, and at Jiwon’s heartstrings. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You’re my favorite person.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The next scene is choppy, almost unplayable. Jiwon is mentally begging for the mental tape to play as she tries to remember the next part. </p><p>(The one that she's tried so hard to forget after all this time. Along with any other memory pertaining to Rosé.)</p><p>Then it all comes crashing down on her as she sees the kiss they both had shared that night-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Rosé’s eyes dart down to her lips and stay there, she tugs her own bottom lip in between her teeth. Her eyes are dark, but filled with a lingering promise as she slowly eases forward. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Jiwon knows what’s happening, but at the same time she has no idea how they got there. Because by all means this was a circumstance that only belonged in her fantasies and was supposed to remain buried deep within her heart.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She has half the mind to pull back. But not because she doesn’t want this, in fact she has never wanted nothing more than this. But the underlying fear rippling through her chest has her completely petrified. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was one thing to daydream and pretend that Rosé and her were more than just friends. Because it wasn’t real, and even in her wildest fantasies nothing could ever come between them.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But what’s happening now is very real, and the idea of losing Rosé is much more powerful than all the love, that exceeds past the line of friendship, Jiwon's carried so long for her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But then Rosé’s hand comes up and caresses Jiwon’s cheek. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Her fingertips burn a feeling into the blonde’s skin that she's never felt before. All the air leaves Jiwon’s lungs in one shaky exhale and she knows without a shadow of a doubt she isn’t dreaming this time. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But she's so fucking scared.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jiwon searches Rosé’s eyes, only to see the single thing that fills them, is her own reflection.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Megan, I really want to kiss you.” Rosé’s voice breaks her. Even though the other girl had spoken so softly, so gently--Jiwon felt like glass falling to the ground. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> No one is here to catch her, to grab a hold, and say: "Don’t”. Even her own thoughts begin to betray her, for they're begging her to kiss Rosé.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> And, oh her heart...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her heart was a wickedly wanting thing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You can.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> That’s all it takes before Jiwon's broken into pieces. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Rosé pushes a few strands of stray hair out of Jiwon’s eyes, before her hand slips down the other girl’s neck, thumb rubbing up and down against the blonde’s pulse point. And yes, Jiwon is alive because her heart is currently beating a mile a minute under Rosé’s smooth thumb. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Rosé leans closer, eyes fluttering closed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Jiwon is unmoving, mostly because of how nervous she is, but she lets her eyes close once Rosés warm breath hits her lips. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Never in a million years did Jiwon imagine Rosé to be the bolder of the two, but yet there she was--leading the show. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It’s only a second of the world stilling around Jiwon before Rosé presses her warm soft lips against her own. </em>
</p><p>Suddenly everything cuts to black.</p><p> </p><p>By the time Jiwon's back inside the real world, Rosé had already joined up with her friends. </p><p>Jiwon turns back around towards her locker as she tries to steady her uneven breathing.</p><p>Rosé had finally looked at her after all this time. But the lilac-haired girl’s eyes had appeared so distant, and when she had looked at Jiwon, she had looked right through her. Like she wasn’t even there and as if what they once had, never came to be. </p><p>Jiwon slams her locker shut, and right on cue the bell begins to ring the moment of.</p><p>***</p><p>“Pass me the yellow one.”</p><p>Minnie glares at the side of Hyemi’s hidden head, while reaching for the yellow crayon--once in her hands she chucks it with disgust in the prankster’s direction.</p><p>Today was just another ‘normal’ day at the job for Minnie. She was currently sitting next to the devil, at a rectangular table, one of many that filled the art room for the elders. </p><p>Staff for the day thought it would be fun to test the residents' artistic abilities with a special assignment, from one of the aides that would substitute as a teacher for the class.</p><p>Today’s art assessment was to draw something that brings you joy.</p><p>That was how Minnie ended up where she’s at now, feeling not so joyful.</p><p>Normally she wouldn’t have minded being here a bit. She’s participated plenty of times in art class before, along with other aides--seeing as how they had little but no choice too. </p><p>On days where art was selected as one of the leisure activities there had to be a few aides present in the room. If the elders weren’t sniffing the paint for, “Recreational purposes” they either didn’t participate or OVERLY participated.</p><p>Minnie will never forget the day,<em> - August 2nd, 2018-</em> when she and Miyeon found the artsy residents left unsupervised. The aides had walked in on what the elders deemed as, “Old and bold Mona Lisa.”  </p><p>Minnie, at the time, really thought she had seen it all before.</p><p>But damn, she was wrong. </p><p>A stark-ass-naked old lady, sitting perfectly posed in a chair with an ungodly amount of body paint covering her, while a playboy bunny mask set crown unto her head as old opera music played loudly in the art room--was definitely something Minnie never would’ve thought she’d ever see. But yet she had, and of course poor Miyeon, who had fainted instantly after witnessing such a thing.   </p><p>While that day had been a shit storm itself. </p><p>Today was feeling no different.</p><p>This time there are two big contributing factors as to why Minnie was finding it hard to enjoy herself.</p><p>First, was clearly none other than the bane of her existence being paired up with her.</p><p>Secondly, was the sheer fact that Yuqi just so happened to be the teacher for the day, thus deeming Minnie to remain in a room with her for longer than what Minnie was prepared for.</p><p>Not that it was a bad thing to be in Yuqi's presence, quite the opposite really.</p><p>Minnie takes the risk of glancing over to look at Yuqi, who was leaned over, talking fondly with one of the residents, her signature sunshine smile spread across her face--which lit up the whole room with a ray of joy. Yuqi looked so cute today. She wore a peach flared sleeve chiffon blouse and high-waisted skinny jeans, her light brunette hair was up today in a messy top knot bun, which nonetheless complemented her cute face nicely.</p><p>Minnie smiles wistfully once Yuqi throws her head back laughing, her eyes blissfully closed.</p><p>It had been exactly five days since her encounter with Yuqi on the tennis court. Five days of Minnie tossing and turning in bed, thinking about how cringy she had acted. Five days of walking by Yuqi in passing, without fully looking in the other woman’s direction. However, Minnie still managed to choke out a greeting each time. (Yuqi always made sure to greet the other aide first, regardless of Minnie's demeanor.)</p><p>Minnie honestly didn’t know how to act around Yuqi now that everything felt so awkward. (Once again, at least to her.)</p><p>Though it always had, didn’t it? </p><p>Because for Minnie, being in Yuqi's presence was like pulling a door that clearly said push. </p><p>Why couldn’t she just get it right?</p><p>The smitten aide sighs deeply, blood pounding inside her ears as she turns around to face her blank piece of paper.</p><p>
  <em> What brings you joy? </em>
</p><p><em> Tequila? </em>That only makes her forget.</p><p><em> Music? </em>It would--if maybe she didn’t play the cheesiest, saddest love songs on repeat just to be reminded of a certain someone.</p><p><em>My job? </em> <em>Haha. No.</em> (At Least the thought makes her laugh.)</p><p><em> Yuqi song. </em> It isn’t a question.</p><p>Ever since the day that Minnie met Yuqi, she knew something was up.</p><p>If the term: “Rainbows and sunshine” was a person, it would definitely be Yuqi Song.  </p><p>That cute aide had been all bright and glowing, despite wanting to work in a field that sucks so much out of people both mentally and physically. On her first day, she carried on without a care in the world--even throughout all the crazy happenings that took place at Weki Meki’s. </p><p>If anything it seemed to solidify her childlike personality, at least to Minnie.  </p><p>On days where Miyeon, and Minnie had the hardest time getting things under control, helplessly watching the elders run amok--like they always did. Yuqi was there, amazed by every single detail.</p><p>Yuqi had never been one to look at anything dully. Life to her was full of entertainment. So why not enjoy it?</p><p>If Minnie didn’t know any better she’d peg Yuqi to be the type of person that would count going to McDonalds at 3am for a Oreo flurry, as an adventure. (And how fucking cute is that?)</p><p>Also how it was like Yuqi never knew a stranger. She had the whole residency practically forming out the mouth and sending heart eyes her way within a week of working here!</p><p>She was just too good to be true.</p><p>And when the time had come for their--as Miyeon often would say: <em>“fated encounter”. </em>It wasn’t a crush at first sight ordeal. Because honestly Minnie didn’t feel that way at first.</p><p>Yeah, Yuqi had always been extremely cute, and Minnie was a simple gay woman who’d acknowledge that. But it was more so Minnie had that strange unexplainable epiphany that Yuqi was going to have an impact on her life somehow. (Little did she know.)</p><p>The idea that six months later she'd would be dealing with the biggest crush on Yuqi would have been laughable to Minnie back then.</p><p>But the joke really was on her--because now it’s painfully unfunny how smitten she is.</p><p>The endless throbbing in the moody aide’s head triples in strength as she mindlessly stares down at the blank piece of paper. </p><p>She groans, frustrated by the total lack of progress she’s made.  </p><p>Maybe she was feeling a bit moody from her lack of sleep or from her endless amount of gay pinning--that certainly didn’t ease up after seeing Yuqi that day in <em> those clothes, or lack of. </em></p><p>
  <em> Stopppppppp. </em>
</p><p>But yet again, all she can think of is her encounter with Yuqi on that godforsaken tennis court. </p><p>She plays the entire event inside her head, and once those stupid-fucking-hedge-trimmers pop into view, she can only think about how Hyemi is such a conniving little shi-</p><p>
  <b> <em>Snap!</em> </b>
</p><p>Minnie looks down at her desk in total bewilderment. The pencil she had been using accidentally broke in half just now.</p><p>Hyemi stops coloring, peering over the wall of binders she had placed around her--to keep Minnie from viewing her work, only the top of her head and eyes are visible as she stares judgingly.</p><p>“What?” Minnie snaps, after noticing her.</p><p>Hyemi opts to not say anything before she slowly descends back behind the binders.  </p><p>Minnie sighs, rubbing her temples to soothe the uncomfortable pounding inside her skull before looking up to the clock displayed over the entrance of the door.</p><p>Only twenty more minutes remained before lunch. She would have to endure the rest of class until then.</p><p>But when she looks back down at her paper, which is still blank except for the black dot where her pencil had firmly been pressing down on, her face drops to a sullen pout.</p><p>
  <em> Today just can’t get any better than this. </em>
</p><p>“How’s it going over here girls?”</p><p>Minnie whips her head up at the sound of her crush’s voice. There standing beside Hyemi, is sunshine herself, wearing an everlasting smile across her face. </p><p>Minnie instantly feels hot all over as this strong fluttery feeling rises in the middle of her stomach.</p><p>
  <em> Get a grip, Minnie.  </em>
</p><p>Her heart practically soars out of her chest once Yuqi mouths, “Hi.” to her.</p><p>
  <em> Oh my god…. </em>
</p><p>Minnie immediately blushes like some little schoolgirl before shyly returning the gesture.</p><p>Maybe things weren’t so awkward between them after all, or Yuqi literally has a heart of gold. Either way it doesn’t help alleviate Minnie’s heartbeat that is currently hammering away against her chest.</p><p>Yuqi's smile shines brightly back at her, in return Minnie silently swoons.</p><p>(Little did both the women know that they had just made each other's day.)</p><p>“Fantastic!” Minnie winces at the sound of Hyemi’s voice, which sounds like nails on a chalkboard to the moody aide’s ears. </p><p>Minnie rolls her eyes afterwards, once again annoyed with the old woman.</p><p>Yuqi’s eyes linger on the black-haired aide for a short moment before she fully gives her attention to Hyemi. “Good, I have no doubts that you’ve drawn up something beautiful!”</p><p>Minnie rolls her eyes yet again, which was honestly just a force of habit at this point. Because anything in relation to the old woman beside her always seemed to pull that reaction out of her.</p><p>She wanted to scoff:<em> “Please don’t stoke her ego any further.”   </em></p><p>Hyemi chuckles modestly while waving her left hand dismissively--even though she truly felt flattered by the remark. “Well, I’m no pro or anything.”</p><p>“Well i’m sure-”</p><p>“I”m in a league of my own. Van Gohh could never. The boy in blue, who? Jean-Honoré Fragonard might have painted The Swing. But I'm the one swinging around this fat-ass talent. Bob Ross saw some of my previous work, you know? He cried, ladies. CRIED. Have you ever seen that man cry? No? Didn’t think so.”</p><p><em>“Jesus.”</em> Minnie whispers.</p><p>“The only reason my work isn’t featured in art galleries is because I’m a tough act to follow.” Hyemi continues, “ It’s like Nasa faking the moon landing. Neil Armstrong got all the credit. Meanwhile all my other boys and girls after were the real deal. But could they’ve said something? No, of course not. They walked so Neil could run. And for that reason alone I'll never forgive him.” </p><p>Yuqi and Minnie share a look as Hyemi starts to take down the wall of binders around her, without saying another word.</p><p>Yuqi begins to splutter a bit, she was unsure if there was even a proper way to respond to <em> all that. </em></p><p>“W-wow. Well in that case….It would be my greatest honor to see what you’ve drawn for us today, If I may?” she asks, playfully bowing to the old woman as if Hyemi was the world's greatest treasure.</p><p><em>She sure is ancient enough to be the world's oldest relic. </em>Minnie thinks, snickering silently inside her head. </p><p>The old woman’s eyes widened to big bright saucers. “I thought you’d never ask! This piece is automatic, supersonic, hypnotic, funky fresh. It’s outrageous, so contagious, make you crave it.” Hyemi mindlessly rambles on. While Minnie on the other hand, is a hundred percent sure that she’s hearing the lyrics of, 1, 2 Step by Ciara being spewed out from the old woman’s mouth. </p><p>“It beautifully depicts the only thing that matters in life. Love between two women.” Hyemi finishes proudly, nodding her head once, her chest puffing in pride.</p><p>Yuqi rests her right hand on Hyemi’s shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze. She looks down at the old woman tenderly. “Aw, that’s awesome, Hyemi. Did you gain inspiration from your daughter and daughter in-law?”</p><p>An enormous shit eating grin rises across Hyemi’s face while a bright glint in her eyes flickers mischievously. “I actually had another couple in mind.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>Minnie glances between Hyemi, Yuqi, and the old woman’s drawing--that once was face down on the table. Hyemi purposely takes her time to slowly reveal the drawing behind it.</p><p>Pure terror shoots through Minnie as the blood in her veins turns ice cold. </p><p>She was able to see a glimpse of Hyemi ‘s drawing as the old woman still proceeds to lift it up, but not yet was the piece visible to Yuqi's eyes</p><p>The drawing is a very hyper realistic portrait of Minnie, and Yuqi.</p><p>In which they looked extremely couplely in.</p><p>Minnie doesn’t even have time to question how Hyemi was even able to draw that in such a short period of time and how maybe the old woman’s previous rambling bullshit might be somewhat accurate.</p><p>She hastily stands up, grabbing a hold of the drawing, ripping it away from Hyemi in one swift motion.</p><p>Yuqi stares at her, slightly appalled by her co-worker's behavior. But more so than anything she's confused, her mouth is left agape while her brows crunch together.</p><p>Meanwhile Hyemi is clearly enjoying Minnie’s dismay, her signature crooked grin in place.</p><p>“Minnie?” Yuqi softly calls, while taking one step forward towards her...</p><p>“PORNOGRAPHY!” Minnie yells nonsensically.</p><p>Yuqi flinches backwards, and all the residents that are present in the room drop their art utensils, looking over to the sudden commotion. </p><p>Their eyes baring witness to the gay tragedy that is Minnie Yontararak.</p><p>Minnie glances around the room, everyone is staring at her. Her mouth becomes increasingly dry, and the way that everyone is looking at her--their eyes piercing straight into her soul, the aide starts to feel lightheaded from it. </p><p>
  <em> Oh shit. </em>
</p><p>“H-her, um drawing…” She fumbles to find words, while Hyemi leans back in her seat smiling up at her, in total amusement. (This was turning out to be one of the best days of Hyemi’s life!)</p><p>Minnie loudly clears her throat before straightening up her posture. “Her drawing is very pornographic.” It’s only partially the truth. In actuality the drawing didn’t cross over into anything smutty, like at all, but it was way too telling.</p><p>And there was no chance in hell, that Minnie would allow her crush to see it.</p><p>
  <em> Goddamnit, why Hyemi? </em>
</p><p>It was one thing for Hyemi to tease and make fun of Minnie for having a crush--(Hyemi had found out about Minnie’s crush on Yuqi before Minnie even told Miyeon about it. So when Minnie had found out she knew, the aide had questioned the prankster about it about it--to which the prankster said in her own words: <em>“I literally been knew.”</em> without any explanation on when or how she even figured it all out.)--Minnie had become pretty used to her teasing at this point. But what the hell was the old woman thinking? Who even goes as far to do something like that?!</p><p>
  <em> Well this was Hyemi after all. </em>
</p><p>Yuqi turns around towards the artist, hands on her hips in a disapproving manner. “Is this true, Hyemi?” She questions, her tone sounding similar to those rich moms that hardly scold their bratty kids. </p><p>Hyemi leans back in her seat, glancing over to Minnie whose eyes practically scream: “<em>If you don’t back me up I swear-” </em></p><p>“What can I say? My imagination has gotten wilder in my older years.” The old woman throws her hands up in mock defeat.</p><p>Yuqi softly sighs, she was slightly disappointed in Hyemi, but she appreciated her honesty. “Well, while all works of art are valid, maybe try to keep them PG next time, okay?”  She asks, smiling kindly at the disaster artist, despite herself. </p><p>“Yes, ma’am. Hyemi says, with a salute.</p><p>The rest of the class seemed to already have lost interest by now, their attention focused back on their work.</p><p>Shortly after, one of the residents calls out for Yuqi’s help.</p><p>Yuqi looks over her shoulder to see who had called her name before turning back around to smile apologetically in Minnie’s direction.</p><p>Minnie nods, for she understood.</p><p>Yuqi turns around on her heel without saying a word, walking away to go be of assistance.</p><p>Minnie watches her go before sinking back in her seat. Hyemi’s drawing is all crumbled up in her hands as she lets her head fall onto the table in front of her.</p><p>
  <em> You’re such a dumb-ass. </em>
</p><p>“You’re so hopeless.”</p><p>Minnie’s teeth clench together, slowly she raises her head up, her eyes glaring holes through the side of Hyemi’s head. “Excuse me?”</p><p>“You heard me. If I didn’t give you a little push every now and then you’d never make any kind of move. Hell, even now you’re barely moving.” Hyemi tells her, grabbing a handful of crayons before drawing a mess of colorful circles onto a new piece of paper in front of her.</p><p>What Hyemi said struck a nerve--because Minnie is momentarily rendered speechless.</p><p>That wasn’t true….Fine maybe it was. But it wasn’t like Minnie hadn’t tried on her own before. </p><p>Because she had. But in her own little way. </p><p>Every smile she gave to Yuqi from across the room said a thousand words that she couldn’t bring herself to say out loud.</p><p>Every: <em>“Good morning”</em> or <em>“How are you?”</em> was an unspoken: <em>“I hope your day is just amazing as you are.”</em> Because really how was she supposed to casually drop the bomb to Yuqi that she’s had a big fat crush on her for months now?</p><p>She just couldn’t. </p><p>Maybe it was the underlying fear of being rejected, and having Yuqi view her in a different kind of light that had Minnie holding back or maybe she just wanted her work/love life between the two to stay strictly professional. (That would be a lie.) </p><p>Or maybe, truthfully, it was the fear of what comes after.</p><p>“Why do you even care?” Minnie finally asks, her voice sounding small as she blankly watches Hyemi’s questionable artistic skills.</p><p>Hyemi stills her hand, looking directly in the young aide's eyes with so much sincerity, it has Minnie swallowing down the knot forming in her throat. </p><p>“Because life is too short to be worried about a little what if.”</p><p>Minnie goes quiet once again.</p><p>She quickly rips her gaze away from the older woman, scared that maybe Hyemi might see something hidden behind them if she were to continue to look at her. Because Hyemi’s words had shook something awake inside of her.</p><p>Hyemi was right. However, Minnie would never admit it out loud--even acknowledging it internally was a jab at her pride.</p><p>But maybe it was time to try and start moving things along.</p><p>To not be sacred of a <em>little what if?</em></p><p>The silence feels too heavy between them, and Minnie doesn’t want to be carrying another weight around.</p><p>She's so eager to speak, insomuch that when she asks, “What about you?” She really wasn't quite sure where the question had came from.</p><p>“What about me?” Hyemi parrots, slightly taken back.</p><p>“Ya know...Is there anyone you like?”</p><p>The moment between them is unusually tender, underneath the warm sunlight slipping in through the windows.</p><p>The old woman blinks owlishly before low belly laughter travels upwards before leaving out of her lips.</p><p>“What?” Minnie asks, chuckling at the sight of Hyemi curled over in her seat holding onto her stomach.</p><p>Hyemi wipes happy tears from underneath her eyes. “At my age I’m too old for that kind of stuff. Besides, all the good men and women have went over the slick rock.”</p><p>Minnie nods, humming a sense of understanding--even though she actually had no idea what any of that was supposed to mean. </p><p>
  <em> What the hell is a slick rock? </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The twenty minutes that was left of class seemed to go by in a blink of an eye. </p><p>Yuqi had just finished informing the elder’s that their pieces were to be finished by the end of the week--a minute before her timer went off signaling the end of class.</p><p>The elders all rose up from their seats, and proceeded to waddle out of the room right after.</p><p>Except for one certain elder that strayed from behind the line at the door, eyes locked with an ever nervous black-haired aide. </p><p>Hyemi, gave Minnie the biggest thumbs up she could muster before mouthing a bunch of words that Minnie couldn’t understand.</p><p>Minnie almost regrets letting Hyemi hype her up into doing this, but that thumbs up that the old woman had given her was strangely reassuring. But whatever the hell Hyemi was mouthing now, did nothing but irritate her.</p><p>The mouthing of words, quickly turned into Hyemi pretending to make out with an invisible figure.</p><p>Minnie slightly lunges forward, fist clenched together as she mouths, <em> “I swear to god.” </em></p><p>Hyemi instantly bolts out of the door, afraid that maybe Minnie wasn’t joking this time around. She’s seen the aide angry before, and unfortunately she had learned through past <em>‘events’</em> that Minnie gets a bit scary when she's mad.</p><p>Like wielding hedge trimmers, similar to Jack Torrance from The Shining, kind of scary.</p><p>Minnie looks back over towards her crush, who thankfully didn’t see anything because her back wax currently facing towards the door.</p><p>A strong part of Minnie wanted to turn around and leave without saying a word. But all she could hear in her head was Hyemi’s words.</p><p>
  <em>'Life is too short to be worried about a little what if.'</em>
</p><p>It was now or never, and Minnie knew that.</p><p>So she persisted forward, despite her nerves bundling up inside of her.</p><p>Yuqi was so preoccupied with tidying up the room that she didn’t even realize Minnie was creeping up behind her. That is until she heard the sounds of various art utensils being accidentally knocked over, spilling out of their holding cup and onto the floor below.</p><p>
  <em>“Shit.”</em>
</p><p>Yuqi turns around to see Minnie crouched down on the floor, her hands rushing to gather up the spilled supplies.</p><p>Yuqi was confused to see the other aide was still present, but nonetheless she wastes no time before joining her on the floor, offering some help as a smile tugs at her lips.</p><p>They always seemed to have moments like this.</p><p>Minnie doing something, anything really, and Yuqi trying to figure it all out--<em>to figure her out.</em></p><p>“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean-” Minnie tries, but her voice fails her as her face turns a bright shade of red while her eyes avoid Yuqi’s own. </p><p>Yuqi laughs wholeheartedly. “It’s okay. Don’t worry about it.” She reassures her while continuing to pick up the scattered art untensils.</p><p>The mess is almost all cleaned up, except for one single marker, right in front, between the two women.</p><p>Minnie blindly reaches forward, she was completely embarrassed, insomuch that she didn't even noticed that Yuqi’s hand also happened to reach for the marker at the same time as her.</p><p>Then, like some straight up cheesy cliche from one of Minnie’s rom-coms, their hands meet.</p><p>Yuqi’s fingertips ghost over the skin of Minnie’s knuckles, her touch is warm and electrifying on Minnie’s skin.</p><p>Instantly Minnie jerks her hand back with the marker still in her grasp. </p><p>“Sorry.” She tries to laugh it off, but the noise that emits from her throat sounds like a wheeze. Which is fitting because she currently feels like she’s hyperventilating at the moment.</p><p>“It’s okay.”</p><p>Minnie awkwardly shuffles off the floor, in which Yuqi rises along with her. </p><p>“Here.” She says, handing the marker over to Yuqi.</p><p>Yuqi takes it easily. “Thank you.”</p><p>There’s a brief pause between the two.</p><p>Minnie’s eyes are currently glued to the floor, while Yuqi stares curiously at her, head tilted to the side as she tries to meet the other woman’s eyes.</p><p>“Was there something you needed Minnie?” Yuqi carefully asks, not wanting Minnie to run away this time around.</p><p>But she’s left feeling like that will be the case once again because Minnie’s demeanor switches over to a deer caught in headlights, her body slightly shaking as she stands there--seemingly dormant. </p><p>Yuqi has half the mind to grab a hold of the other aide's hands and ask her if there was something wrong.</p><p>Because honestly, that was a recurring question Yuqi has been asking herself these days-<em>these months.</em> Something just felt different between the two of them. Although she hadn’t noticed it at first it soon became apparent as time went on.</p><p>Each passing day Minnie seemed to withdraw herself further and further away from her.</p><p>It was subtle at first, like how the night creeps up to chase away the sun.</p><p>It seemed normal to Yuqi at the start of it. Because they were/are two grown women working twelve hour days, and while the job wasn’t too demanding--the residents are.</p><p>So maybe they both were pressed for time. But that still didn’t explain why Minnie seemingly did a 180 on her. It left Yuqi wondering what she might have done to cause Minnie to act in such a way. (If she knew she’d apologize within a heartbeat.) </p><p>“I wanted to say I’m sorry about what happened earlier.” Minnie finally speaks.</p><p>Yuqi slowly blinks, her mind briefly drawing a blank. Mostly because Minnie was finally speaking to her coherently, and apologizing too? </p><p>It’s quite ironic.</p><p>“That was kind of crazy, huh?”</p><p>Yuqi continues to stare dumbly at the other woman, trying to mentally figure out what Minnie was referring to before the realization suddenly slaps her across the face.</p><p>
  <em> Right, Hyemi and her naughty drawing. </em>
</p><p>“You could say that. But we’ve both seen worse here.” Yuqi says with a laugh.</p><p>Minnie chuckles, nodding her head. “Yeah we have.”</p><p>There’s this sudden shift in the room as the two women stand staring at each other, relishing in the sound of robins chirping happily outside.</p><p>Minnie can’t explain it, but she <em>feels it. </em></p><p>It’s like the moment before going up on stage. </p><p>Everything is quiet. </p><p>But the heady feeling of adrenaline washing over her is loud.</p><p>It’s almost as if it's the universe's way of preparing the scene.</p><p>But Minnie has had stage fright since the age of ten. Even her mother’s attempts to try and help treat it with long sessions of family living room karaoke night proved to be futile.</p><p>So when her stomach twists and bends uncomfortably inside her skin--she has that same urge to run away again like she did back on the tennis court.</p><p>But something unexplainable wills her to stay put. </p><p>“I actually wanted to ask you something.” She starts, nervously wringing her hands together.</p><p>Before Yuqi can even reply, Minnie is speaking again. For she was terrified of hearing her crush’s voice as if it would break the spell that has her mustering up the courage she’s never been able to find before.</p><p>“Do you want to have lunch with me?”-”Like today?”-”But not just with me because Miyeon will be there because we always eat lunch together. If I ever stopped eating lunch with her she’d honestly cry or something.”-”I’m sorry that was totally random to add in there. I just-” Minnie literally has to clench her teeth together to force herself to shut up, only after realizing how stupid she sounds.</p><p>Yuqi blinks once.   </p><p>Minnie’s stomach was currently doing somersaults. She did not just make an ass out of herself again did she?</p><p><em> Fuck, fuck, fuck. </em>She profusely curses inside of her head.</p><p>She had one chance, and she had just completely blown it just by running her dumb-ass mouth.</p><p>
  <em>Why? Please, not today.</em>
</p><p>Minnie instantly wanted a second shot, dammit. She wouldn’t allow the universe to give her this chance only for her to come out empty handed. </p><p>All those pushing doors, and songless karaoke nights--could never amount to not ever getting this moment right.</p><p>She could cry right about now.</p><p>“I’d love to.”</p><p>
  <em> Wait a minute. </em>
</p><p>Minnie was entirely sure she had just processed through the five stages of grief in a matter of seconds before being flung onto cloud nine. </p><p>“Okay, great!” She chimes happily, a huge smile spreading from across her lips, in which Yuqi returns just as grand.</p><p>The high Minnie was feeling was unreal. She wanted to throw her fist in the air like John Bender at the end of The Breakfast Club. But at the same time she almost couldn’t believe she had finally taken that leap of faith.</p><p>And it worked?!</p><p>Then there was a certain old lady she’d have to thank--for giving her that extra push. Of course the aide would have to put her pride aside in order to do so, even though Hyemi’s means were always somewhat unconventional--she did help, and Minnie was filled with the utmost gratitude towards her for it.</p><p>“Are you all set to go now?” Minnie asks.</p><p>“I’m ready if you’re ready?”</p><p>“I’m ready.” Minnie says, somehow feeling that whatever comes after all this--she'll be ready for it.</p><p>Yuqi smiles, her eyes glistening like the brightest of stars. “Then lead the way.” </p><p>The bubbly aide's thousand watt smile never leaves her face as the two of them begin to walk side by side to go spend lunch together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So are you guys really for part 2 or? ;)</p><p>Let me hear your biggest ya boi in the comments below.</p><p>Thanks for reading everyone.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 4Colors (Part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>PLEASE READ: Hi guys, I'm back!!!!!! First and foremost, how is everyone doing? Good I hope? I want to say that I apologize for seeming like I've been MIA for months, but I assure you I've been trying to get this chapter out for you. If you haven't you MUST read the back story to this before reading this chapter, I released it very early without letting anyone know. (My bad! I was just trying to put something out for you guys while you waited!!) I just want to say moving forward I don't have a uploading schedule strictly bc my life outside of writing takes most of my time. But I want to reassure everyone that I fully intend to see this story all the way through! So please bear with me on updates!! </p><p>IMPORTANT: Please click on next work of this series to read the backstory BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER. (I have no idea how y'all link stuff up here. I'm so sorry :') If I figure out a way, I'll correct this!!!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the short span of time it took to walk to the cafeteria Minnie has learned quite a bit about Yuqi.</p><p>For starters she’s a Libra, and Minnie is pretty sure that as a Scorpio, they’re compatible with one another. (She’ll have to check once she gets home, and if it turns out that they’re not-- according to the signs. Then fuck em’, she has never believed in that kind of stuff anyways.)</p><p>Secondly, Yuqi loves to dance, preferably hip-hop style, which is….Well-<em> hot. </em> Minnie isn’t even sure if it’s appropriate to think that way, but she swears she thinks of Yuqi in a respectful way. Such as- <em> “I respect that Yuqi can pop it, and lock it like it’s nobody's business, but in a way that would be appealing to my eyeballs should I ever witness it.”  </em></p><p>Minnie cringes at her train of thought. <em> Yeah, no. Way to be creepy, Yontararak. </em></p><p>Moving on.</p><p>Yuqi’s best friend is apparently a dancer as well, but this girl dances professionally. What did Yuqi say her name was again?</p><p><em> Sohi? Jinsoo? Seo? Wait no, Soobin? </em> Minnie racks her brain for the girl’s name, Yuqi had just told her a few minutes ago, but yet Minnie keeps drawing a blank. The black-haired aide gives up for now, figuring she’ll remember it later.</p><p>Lastly, and maybe this one is purely a figment of Minnie’s overly gay imagination, but Yuqi seriously liked to look at her lips everytime she speaks.</p><p>Honestly, Minnie thought the first couple of times were just her hallucinating. But after the fourth time around she began to wonder if maybe her eyes weren’t playing tricks on her.</p><p>Like right now, literally at this very moment. Minnie had just finished retelling the story about “Old and bold Mona Lisa.” to Yuqi, which caused both of them to bust out laughing at the sheer craziness of it all. Minnie had her eyes closed because of how hard she was laughing once she opened them back up, Yuqi mimicking her purely out of coincidence, she didn’t miss how Yuqi’s eyes landed on her lips, causing her heart to fall to her gut.</p><p><em> This isn’t happening is it? Am I dreaming? I better not be dreaming again. </em> Minnie thinks to herself, not realizing that she subconsciously is staring at her crush’s lips too.</p><p>That is until she feels someone brush pass her, muttering under their breath, <em> “What is with these women, and their longing stares?” </em></p><p>Minnie breaks her trance, awkwardly dropping her eyes to the floor before looking at the person who had brushed past her. She sees Chialing entering the cafeteria, looking rather annoyed. Minnie doesn’t think too much of it since that happens to be the woman’s normal facial expression, at least from what she can tell so far.</p><p>Chialing hadn’t exactly been sociable with her, or <em> well, anyone </em> since she first arrived at Weki Meki’s. (Though Hyemi did try to spark up a- <em> friendship? </em>Literally the day after Chailing’s arrival. But that didn’t go over so well….) Even as the days passed, the rich farmer seemed keen on keeping herself confined to her room--away from everyone else.</p><p>“It’s nice to see she’s coming out of her room now to join everyone for lunch.” Yuqi comments, genuinely happy to see that the farmer has loosen up some.</p><p>Yuqi didn’t know much about Chialing other than the fact that the farmer was somewhat of a local celebrity, but it went without needing to know much about her in order to tell that Chialing was somewhat frigid. (But in the most non-offensive way possible!) Yuqi was hopeful that eventually Ms. Yeh would warm up to her surroundings and the people here. These things do take time after all, and Yuqi was always willing to wait.  </p><p>Minnie smiles. “It is. It’s only been a few days, but still. I figured she’d lock herself up until her stay is over, especially with Hyemi pestering her all the time.”</p><p>Yuqi chuckles. “I think Hyemi is just trying to ease the tension Mrs. Yeh must be feeling. ”</p><p>Minnie doesn’t mean to, but she scoffs, before entering the cafeteria, with Yuqi right beside her. Minnie couldn’t imagine Hyemi helping relieve any kind of tension from anyone for that matter, considering that the old woman was usually the one who caused the tension in the first place.</p><p>The ever present tightness in Minnie’s shoulders since Hyemi’s admittance was proof of just that.</p><p>Yuqi pays the scoff no mind, instead she smiles fondly at Minnie, watching as the black-haired aide scans the room for something, or someone.</p><p>Maybe it’s the room’s lighting, or even how the sunlight, seeping through the windows, lands on Minnie’s raven locks of hair that has Yuqi admiring just how pretty she looks right now. It’s in the way how Minnie’s sun-kissed skin glistens a warm light caramel tone, and how the strands of blonde in her bangs stand out due to the sun’s rays, paired up with how her warm brown eyes shine along with her picture perfect smile. It’s enough to cause Yuqi to hold her breath. Because- <em> damn </em>, has Minnie always looked this good? </p><p>
  <em> Well yeah, but. </em>
</p><p>Today was just different.</p><p>In all aspects really. Because honestly, Yuqi would’ve never thought that today would be the day she’d get just a tad bit closer to Minnie.</p><p>Not that she was planning on another day or anything.</p><p>It was just surprising is all.</p><p>Not that being surprised was a bad thing, Yuqi loved surprises.</p><p>It was just a little surreal that after six months of working together, today was the day where things slightly shifted into Yuqi’s favor. Honestly she’s been secretly wishing that the two of them would at least become “Work homies” if nothing else. Because Minnie, by all means, is cool.</p><p>Yuqi has always thought that Minnie was cool, ever since the day she first met her. Maybe it was because of the white box braids Minnie wore that day, which she looked extremely good in, or how she helped show Yuqi around without making it feel like a chore on her part, nonetheless Minnie always had this chill disposition to her, and Yuqi liked that about her.</p><p>(Little did Yuqi know that Minnie was an awkward-screaming-gay-kettle-pot on the inside. At least when she was in her presence.)</p><p>It didn’t take much time at all for Yuqi to realize that she wanted to take up a humble little spot in the other woman’s life--regardless of what that spot was. Minnie just had/has this aura that Yuqi can’t help but to be drawn too.</p><p>Like a moth to a flame, so to speak. (Although Minnie would never even dream of burning her.)</p><p>Maybe that’s why Yuqi always went out of her way to make sure to interact with Minnie everytime the opportunity arose, she just couldn’t help herself.</p><p>Also it goes without saying that Minnie is super duper pretty. (And Highkey Yuqi’s type.)      </p><p><em>Super duper? Don’t be cringey, Song.</em> Yuqi thinks to herself, shaking her head to chase the thought away, all the while her heart thumps rapidly against her chest. </p><p>Meanwhile, Minnie’s face lights up once she sees Miyeon seated across the way, ripping open a caesar dressing packet before pouring the dressing over her salad.</p><p>Miyeon looks up the moment Minnie starts making her way towards her, Yuqi following right beside her.</p><p><em> Well, well, well. </em> Miyeon thinks wickedly/playfully, totally caught off guard by the two women approaching her, more so surprised to see Yuqi following Minnie like a cute puppy dog or something. However, Miyeon fully welcomes her own surprise. She’s been waiting to see the two of them have a moment like this for a while now. So it was almost as if she’s been expecting this, she just didn’t think she’d see it so soon. Especially after hearing about Minnie’s awkward exchange with Yuqi on the tennis court.</p><p>Miyeon had felt sorry for her. It’s too bad Minnie wasn’t a confidently gay like herself. (At least that’s how Miyeon liked to view herself, in actuality Miyeon was just as hopeless. Although she was a bit more guarded when it came to matters of the heart--considering just how poorly her last-<em> never mind.) </em></p><p>Anyways.</p><p>As Jiwon would so often refer to the two aides, her and Miyeon’s “<b>OTP</b>” was finally happening. Miyeon had no idea what a otp was, but nonetheless she went along with it for Jiwon’s sake.</p><p>(Jiwon picked up on the chemistry between the two women during her visits to Hyemi, not to mention her grandmother spilled the <em> tea </em> about the pairing the moment she learned about Minnie’s obvious big fat crush on Yuqi, and even if Hyemi hadn’t said anything Jiwon would have figured out one way or another. Probably finding out at Uno night over at Miyeon’s house. Minnie liked to pour her heart out after a heated session of Uno. Which no one could blame her for. That game always had a way of loosening people’s lips. Like Miyeon, who rarely ever swore, but every time she played, and most notably lost, her language shifted, full throttle, into truck driver mode.)</p><p>Minnie’s soul almost leaves her body once she sees Miyeon's expression instantly shift into a knowing look, her facial expression looking strikingly similar to the smug emoji. Minnie gives her a pointed look, in which Miyeon chuckles at, before looking back down to mix up her salad with her fork.</p><p>Minnie glances over to see if Yuqi had caught that. Luckily, she hadn’t. The cute aid was too busy watching Hani struggle to loosen a cap on one of the elder’s water bottle. Minnie has never been so thankful to have a crush on someone who is so oblivious. Not only is it endearing, but it also saves her from a lot of trouble. God forbid the day Yuqi just so happens to not be so happily engrossed with the simple everyday happenings. That’d be the day she’d finally catch on to how Minnie truly feels about her.</p><p>(And maybe if Minnie wasn’t always so caught up in trying to hide her feelings she’d see that Yuqi felt the same way. Always looking for the slightest clue, only to have it pass right by them.</p><p>That’d be the day though. Where their ‘love’ for one another was full, and nourished. Not skinny, and unknown, at least to a surface level.)</p><p>Minnie pulls out one of the colorful chairs from under the table, next to Miyeon, to sit down in, but not before pulling one out for Yuqi also. Yuqi blushes at the gesture, meanwhile Miyeon is eating up this cute exchange, she has to force herself not to squeal once Yuqi musters up a shy, “Thank you.” in which Minnie’s heart soars after hearing it.</p><p>“Hi, Miyeon!” Yuqi greets her as she sits down, smiling the whole time. </p><p>Miyeon loves the happy energy that Yuqi always seems to give off. She can understand why Minnie liked her so much, despite her friend being a polar opposite from Yuqi herself. </p><p>“Hey! It’s a pleasant surprise to see that you’re joining us for lunch.” Miyeon comments, the corner of her lips twitching upwards to reveal that same smug smile.</p><p>“It is! I was just as surprised when Minnie very first asked me to spend lunch with you guys.” Yuqi replies, somewhat bashfully.</p><p>Miyeon turns her attention towards Minnie, cocking her head slightly to the side as her eyebrows raise playfully. “She’s just surprising everyone today, isn’t she?” She has to say. It’s not an everyday thing that Miyeon has the chance to poke fun at Minnie. (Mostly because Minnie is the queen of comebacks and verbal smack-downs. Poor Miyeon never stands a chance.) Besides, Minnie was always quick to tease her about things, so why should Miyeon let this golden opportunity pass?</p><p>It was sort of an unspoken rule in their friendship, that they should always clown on each other because honestly, what kind of friendship would they have if they never got on each other's nerves on purpose?</p><p>(If Miyeon could have it her way it would probably be a boring crossword puzzle filled one--and Minnie definitely wasn’t about that.)</p><p>Also, Hyemi may or may not have become a bad influence on Miyeon. (Though Miyeon would swear up and down against it. Her good-girl persona demands it!)</p><p>Minnie’s eyes are practically shooting daggers through Miyeon’s skull, but like always, Yuqi is none the wiser, too busy laughing fondly at the playful exchange.</p><p>“She is. I like it though.” Yuqi admits, not realizing just how much her words would affect Minnie, as she begins to rummage through her lunch pail.</p><p>Minnie chokes on the water she was drinking. <em> Likes it?! </em></p><p>Yuqi turns in her seat, alarmed by Minnie choking away, her face shaded a bright tone of pink. “Oh my god, are you okay.” Yuqi asks while placing her hand on the center of Minnie’s back.</p><p>Minnie almost fucking dies over the slight contact of Yuqi’s fingertips on her back. “I’m-I’m fine.” She wheezes, sounding awfully like a deflating balloon.</p><p>Miyeon smiles smugly before eating a mouthful of salad in order to stop herself from laughing.</p><p>Yuqi withdraws her hand back, but is still concerned about the aide. Minnie can feel the electric touch left over after the withdrawal once she finally get’s her breathing under control.</p><p>“I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone choke on water before.” Yuqi comments with a light laugh.</p><p>“Well today’s been the day for first timers on everything.” Miyeon says around the mouthful of lettuce, feeling proud of herself for keeping the joke running.</p><p>Minnie shoots her a deadly look. Miyeon whimpers. Yep that’s enough teasing, she decides. Because Minnie seriously could be scary sometimes.</p><p>A brief silence washes over the women as they contentedly nibble on their respective lunches.</p><p>Minnie glances to Miyeon only to see a certain look in her eyes. At first Minnie swears Miyeon is going to make another knowingly comment, but instead she remains silent, letting her eyes speak--to say, <em> “I’m so proud of you.” </em></p><p>Minnie is thankful for that--for her. Miyeon really was too good of a person, and an even better friend. Minnie couldn’t think of another person that could handle dealing with her pinning on the level Miyeon has. Well other than Hyemi, but Miyeon truly had the front row seats when it came to Minnie’s love life regarding Yuqi. Miyeon was the one who witnessed just how woeful she could get, especially after a few drinks-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “She’s sooooo cute, and nice, and funny, and sweet, and cute. Did I say she was cute?” Minnie dotes, halfway lying down on Miyeon’s couch, drunk as hell--popcorn scattered all over her limp body. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes.” Miyeon replies, smiling. She’s definitely enjoying how cute a drunk Minnie could be, as opposed to her best friend’s usually dry, and witty behavior. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Suddenly Minnie’s face falls. “She’s never going to want me! Why would she? I ain’t got nothing going for me, but that stupid free coffee for life at Dunkin’ Donuts. I don’t even like coffee….But if Yuqi likes coffee I'd take her there, she could have free coffee….Oh my godddddd, Yuqi probably doesn’t even like me, OR DUNKIN’ DONUTS! Look at me Miyeon, would you want this? Be honest.” She asks, gesturing to herself, looking absolutely ridiculous as she still remains halfway laying down, her head resting sideways on the arm of the couch. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Minnie, you’re beautiful, and charming don’t sell yourself short.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Minnie’s face scrunches up. “That’s kinda sus. Do you like me?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Miyeon gently shakes her head. “Not in that way.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I forgot you’re an old bird, and we all know birds don’t like anybody.” Minnie giggles drunkenly, before sluggishly picking at the popcorn on her body--seconds later she’s eating them, one by one.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Miyeon isn’t so sure she likes a drunk Minnie anymore. “Hey! That’s not true.” She defends, huffing like a baby. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It kinda is though.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Soyeon you’re not helping.” Miyeon says, looking over to her roommate, who seems to find this whole ordeal rather amusing.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>God, the cringey shit that came out of her mouth was enough to give Minnie ptsd. </p><p>It was embarrassing to think about how many times she’s made Miyeon watch those chick-flicks, and god awful romantic comedies with her, all because she needed someone to vent to, or to experience being utterly alone in love as she is.</p><p>But Miyeon had always pulled her through--had always sat through those movies with her, and all those times she might’ve had one too many to drink, judgment free. </p><p>Miyeon truly was a mvp.</p><p>And not once did Minnie take her or their friendship for granted.   </p><p>“So, how’s your day going so far, Miyeon?” Yuqi asks while ripping the wrapper away from her chocolate chip granola bar.</p><p>“So far so good. The only downside is that I have a massive headache.” Miyeon replies casually, as if it wasn’t a big deal that her head currently feels like it was splitting in two.</p><p>Yuqi frowns. “Oh no, I’m sorry. Do you get them often?” She asks, clearly concerned.</p><p>Miyeon shakes her head, smiling. <em> Bless Yuqi’s kind heart. </em>“It’s okay. Honestly, no. Chuu is starting up therapeutic yoga on Mondays now. I went this morning because I thought it would be a good way to relieve some stress. Let’s just say it wasn’t what I thought it would be.”</p><p>Minnie can’t help but to chuckle. “You can’t just leave it like that. What happened?”</p><p>Miyeon sighs, as if talking about the topic would cause her head to hurt more. But nonetheless she feels inclined to tell them. “So, I went in, and I sat down on one of the mats. Chuu decided what poses the class would do. So after we do our stretches and get in our poses, she makes all of us scream at the top of our lungs. For the whole class. Nonstop. She said, and I quote, <em> “It’s better to let all those negative feelings out, than to hold them all in.” </em>I thought my eardrums were going to rupture; it was that loud.”</p><p>“Wow.” Yuqi says in awe, as if she was just hearing about the eight wonders of the world, and not Jiwoo Kim’s usual maniac, but endearing, personality. </p><p>Meanwhile Minnie laughs, finding that whole situation to be funny as hell. “I want to say I’m surprised, but I’m not.”</p><p>“I’d like to believe I’m used to the things that happen here at Weki Meki’s, but...everyday truly is a different day here.” Miyeon says, glancing over, only to have her eyes land on Chialing who sits by herself at a table, furthest away from everyone, by one of the huge windows.</p><p>Miyeon can tell from where she herself sits, that Chialing looks/feels so out of place. The old woman hasn’t even touched her food, it lays on a tray beside her left elbow. She clearly isn’t interested in eating, despite her facial expression appearing unreadable as she looks out the window.</p><p>And even though Miyeon has only had a handful of interactions with the rich farmer, not enough to base a solid opinion on the woman, she can’t help but to feel sorry for her.</p><p>This whole situation had to be such a culture shock for her.</p><p>Regardless of Chialing’s standing in society, or the sheer power she carried as a person because of her wealthy status. Being admitted into a nursing home wasn’t anyone’s ideal choice. (Even though Weki Meki’s was more so a home away from home for the elders here.) Miyeon could only imagine how the old woman must be feeling, and how any of the elders must’ve felt whenever they were signed to stay here.</p><p>It was almost as if they were stripped of their freedom, and forced to live in a place with a bunch of strangers. (Which really wasn’t a-as if, but so more a fact.)</p><p>Miyeon would be lying if she said she never thought about how uncomfortable that reality was.</p><p>She wouldn’t want to live/stay at any other place that wasn’t her home. And she was gifted with the fact that at the end of the day she could go back to her own home, but she felt a burden on her shoulders. Because she knew the elders couldn’t do the same, whether they wanted to or not.</p><p>“She seems like she hates it here.” Minnie comments knowingly, glancing over to look at Chialing as well.</p><p>“I think she’s just unsure about everything.” Yuqi says sympathetically, her heart feels for the old woman. She hates to see her sitting all by herself, no one to talk to or to smile at.</p><p>“It’s going to take her some time.” Miyeon forces a tight lip smile, looking away from the farmer.</p><p>“I know gossip is the root of all things bad.” Minnie suddenly shifts the conversion, eyes lowered to table as she looks at her food before looking up to meet the other women's eyes. “But don’t any of you find it weird that she’s here because her house is <em> ‘supposedly’ </em>full of black mold?” She questions, glancing back over to the old woman.</p><p>Minnie knew Miyeon wasn’t one for gossiping, she actively despised it. And while Minnie didn’t particularly enjoy it either, sometimes her curiosity got the better of her.</p><p>Especially when it came to filthy rich farm owners, who shouldn’t, by any means, end up in a place like Weki Meki’s.</p><p>No one could really blame her for thinking that way, not when a lot of residents and the aides here themselves shared the same thought process as she did.</p><p>It didn’t take much time at all, literally thirty minutes, after Chialing’s arrival for people to take notice that a multi-millionaire was among them; soon after the rumors followed. Sure, Weki Meki’s held all kinds of residents, most more often than not, most of them being of the upper class. So in hindsight Chialing being here should have been normal enough, despite the bizarre circumstances. But her presence here seemed so surreal if not wrong. Maybe it was because seeing the rich farmer’s face in person, and not on her famous brands of milk and produce, sold all throughout California, made her more real in a sense.</p><p>Alarmingly so.  </p><p>“It’s kinda strange. But I’d say it doesn’t cross any lines that haven’t been crossed before. You remember Ms. Nayeon Im?” Yuqi asks, pausing only to wait for Minnie to nod her head yes. “Before she left she was admitted here temporarily because her family was trying to break her from religiously hoarding fast food sauces, remember? I thought she was going to break my arm after I compensated her stash of hot sauce packets from Taco Bell.” Yuqi trails off, seemingly getting lost in that particular memory.</p><p>“Yeah, but Ms. Im’s case was a bit more understandable I guess. But black mold, really? Why didn’t Mrs. Yeh stay at a hotel or something until the mold is removed? Or even another house? She’s a multi-millionaire. Why is she here of all places?” </p><p>Miyeon is quiet, opting to eat another mouthful of salad. She didn’t really want to discuss the air around Chialing’s admittance. She knew Minnie wasn’t asking the question maliciously, she was just as confused as the rest of them. The circumstances were indeed different. Even Miyeon knew that much. But she couldn’t bring herself to comment on it, especially after meeting Chialing’s granddaughter--Shuhua, the woman who made the decision to put Chialing here in the first place.</p><p>Shuhua Yeh, a complete and total stranger in Miyeon’s eyes, despite being a well known figure. Regardless, Miyeon couldn’t help but to feel that Shuhua’s intentions were pure. She saw just how Shuhua looked at Chialing, during the tour, eyes full of love, and a hidden shade of worry, maybe even sadness if Miyeon was to read into it.</p><p>Miyeon’s dealt with enough people in this line of work to know who’s genuine, and who's not. It’s truly sad the amount of people she’s met who have simply dropped off their family here at Weki Meki’s as if it was a drop off box for the lost and found. That being said, she's met a lot of good people too. </p><p>And without a shadow of a doubt, Miyeon knew Shuhua was one of the good ones.</p><p>Maybe their little interaction, at the end of day before Suhuha left Weki Meki’s--the day of Chialing’s arrive was enough to solidify how Miyeon felt about her-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Miyeon catches Shuhua approaching her from out of the corner of her eyes, from where she sits behind the desk. Once Shuhua is close enough Miyeons asks her, “All set with the paperwork?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yeah.” The heiress’s reply is simple, sliding the clipboard across the desk, and over to Miyeon. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Miyeon smiles, surely out of politeness, before going over the documents. Everything looks to be in order, and she can’t help but to take notice of how nice Shuhua’s penmanship is. All pretty and refined, like the writer herself.  “Okay, everything looks good here. You’re all set. We’ll make sure to give you a call if anything changes with Mrs. Yeh, or if any concerning matters arise.” Miyeon informs, to which Shuhua nods in response, signaling that she understands, but yet the subtle expression on her face tells differently. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You said your name was Miyeon, right?” The heiress asks, catching the other woman off-guard. Miyeon nods her head a bit later than what she’d liked, for she was taken back by hearing her own name come out of Shuhua’s mouth. It was a strange thing to hear, even stranger was the feeling fluttering in her stomach. Maybe Miyeon would’ve assessed what that feeling was had Shuhua not spoken again so soon, “Can I ask you for a favor?” She asks, her voice slightly smaller than before. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Miyeon is taken aback once more, that same feeling in her stomach threatening to double her over now. “Sure.” She replies somewhat strained, the words sting as they leave her throat because of how dry it had become. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Shuhua momentarily stares at her, eyes dark as coal, but not in a bad way. They were beautiful and gave Shuhua this mystery behind them. Miyeon found herself wanting to know more about her, solving the mystery behind those captivating eyes; despite her never once being the sort of woman blindly chasing mysteries. Because yes, she does prefer her quiet, normal, white picket fence life--thank you very much. The only excitement she ever gets is when she steps foot into work, and she’s perfectly fine with that. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Can you make sure to watch after her for me?” Shuhua finally asks, or breathes. It’s hard for Miyeon to tell because her brain hasn’t been working right since the minute she very first saw her. Luckily, for Miyeon, Shuhua isn’t finished yet, she breathes in, before speaking again. “I know she’s fully capable of looking after herself. She is practically stronger than steel. But she’s only human.” She admits, as if Miyeon viewed her grandmother as anything else than just that. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Which truthfully wasn’t far off the mark. Miyeon would be lying if she said Chialing’s status didn’t make her see the old woman as a grander being, despite as Shuhua said her being only human. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “My grandmother can be a bit much sometimes, and because of that she comes across as a hard-ass. But she means well. She’s always lived her life working hard, and helping others. So, I want to make sure she gets that in return. She deserves it.” Shuhua finds her strong voice again, but her eyes fall to the floor after her point is made. (Miyeon would later wonder why the other woman struggles to maintain eye contact with her. If only Miyeon knew Shuhua found her eyes just as captivating, insomuch it flusters her to look at the aide.) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Miyeon takes this moment to heart. She doesn’t understand why but she subconsciously finds herself jumping over those white picket fences. “I’ll make sure to keep an extra eye on her.” She promises, means it with her whole heart. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Shuhua’s eyes flicker back upwards, for some reason she looks shocked as if Miyeon’s answer would’ve been different from just that. “Thank you. I really do appreciate it.” She tells her, a smile rising across her lips along with the relief in her chest. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Miyeon’s heart thumps wildly against her rib cage. “It’s no problem, it’s the least I can do.” She smiles back. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Shuhua looks away again, bashful. “Well I best get going. Farm work is an all day work.” She informs her. There’s a certain pause between them as if Shuhua was prolonging this moment between them.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Then I won’t keep you.” Miyeon finally says, her tone airy. She’s only slightly concerned with how fast her heart is beating. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Must be the after effects of meeting Shuhua, who held this celebrity-like stature. Surely that was it, and nothing more?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m sure we’ll be seeing each other, but until then take care.” Shuhua wishes her well, before turning on her heel to walk towards the exit, a shy smile still remains spread across her lips long before she exits the building--and even long after. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You too.” Miyeon calls out. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Not knowing just how far that jump over that white picket fence would take her. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Black mold, or no black mold. It didn’t matter to Miyeon. All that matter was keeping her word to Shuhua, besides it wasn’t anyone’s business as to why Chialing was here. </p><p>“Does the reason as to why she is here matter? Whether it’s because of black mold or something else, it makes no difference. We just have to make sure she’s taken care of, and that she feels at home here.” She says, sounding like a strict mother as she finally finishes her lunch.</p><p>Minnie looks at her, shrugging her shoulders--clearly feeling indifferent on the matter. “I guess. It’s going to be hard to get her to settle in. She’s just now coming out of her room.” She switches the topic in Miyeon’s favor, opting to drop her lingering questions.</p><p>“She’ll come around. Give her some time.” Miyeon replies, glancing over at Chialing.</p><p>“Maybe all she needs is some holiday spirit? Christmas is only two months away.” Yuqi beams, smiling ear to ear, while rubbing her hands together mischievously.</p><p>Minnie looks over to her, smiling fondly, despite herself. Given any other circumstances, or any other person for the matter. Minnie would have found the Christmas talk to be revolting. Because honestly, November hasn’t even started and people were already caroling! Honestly, would it kill em’ to wait until the turkey was served before belting out Mariah Carey’s All I want for Christmas is you? Probably. At least according to Minnie’s mother who nearly had a fit when Minnie just so much as switched the radio from the Christmas station a day ago.</p><p>But because it’s Yuqi this time around, Minnie finds it endearing. Christmas has always secretly been Minnie’s favorite holiday anyways--despite her acting like a total Grinch when the time came around.</p><p>Minnie truthfully found the holiday to be magical. It was something to do with how the Christmas lights shined so brightly in the night, or how hot cocoa seemed to taste better during that time.</p><p>And maybe the idea of snuggling into a <em> special someone </em> under warm blankets while they would watch Christmas movies way late into the hours of the night was a nice thought to think of.</p><p>In fact, it was a common thing Minnie would daydream about whenever she heard Christmas tunes play throughout her parent’s house.  </p><p>“Maybe we should start playing jingle bells around the halls now?” Minnie asks jokingly, but she’d change her tone in a heartbeat if that’s what Yuqi wants.</p><p>Yuqi scoffs playfully. “Please if we play anything it’s gotta be Last Christmas by Wham! The best Christmas song!” She chirps happily.</p><p>Minnie raises a single brow, surprised by Yuqi’s taste in classic Christmas songs. If she were to argue she’d most definitely say that Jingle Bell Rock is the all time superior Christmas song. </p><p>“Oh really? Is that a personal opinion or did it actually win on one of those polls?” She asks, in what Miyeon can definitely tell is a flirty tone, she gives Minnie a double take upon hearing it.</p><p><em> Pop off, sis. </em>Miyeon thinks in her head, choosing to quote one of Jiwon’s famous lines. Miyeon can see the slight shift in Yuqi’s expression before the bubbly aide leans ever so close to Minnie, who is keen on not backing down, which is honestly surprising to everyone.</p><p>“And if I said it’s both?” Yuqi asks coyly.</p><p>Without missing a beat Minnie replies back, her heart hammering away inside her chest. “Then I’d say you, and a lot of other people have terrible taste in music.”</p><p>Minnie doesn’t know where this sudden bravery is coming from. Because usually she’d be running away at this point. Although maybe it’s because Yuqi had this way of making her feel at ease, as if they’ve known each other for years. Yuqi, despite making Minnie feel like a total wreck at some points, was also someone that Minnie could find herself easily falling back into.</p><p>For Yuqi was like a warm bed, or the first breath of fresh air on a dewy morning, she always had so much life to her.</p><p>And maybe Minnie was feeling a bit greedy, because having her own life wasn’t enough. She wanted Yuqi, and all the wonderful specialness she carried with her.</p><p>Minnie wishes she would’ve heard Hyemi’s advice sooner. Because life is too short to worry about a little what if. Too short to not flirt with a very pretty girl when the opportunity arises--despite the flirting being somewhat subconsciously on both their parts.</p><p>(They’d get it right some day.)</p><p>Miyeon watches in silence as the two women stare at each other with enough sexaul tension that it makes her feel like she’s interrupting something, despite her not once speaking since the gay exchange.  </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Meanwhile on the other side of the cafeteria Chialing daydreams about a memory locked away in furthest depths of her heart-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It’s a late Sunday afternoon when a heavenly aroma fills the Yeh household. Chialing’s homemade southern chicken and dumplings are cooking in a pot on top of the stove.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Chialing stirs the pot as she listens to her daughter’s angelic humming from behind her, happiness well alive within her heart. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She listens on, memorizing the heavenly sound--making sure to never forget how beautiful her daughter sounds, until the humming trails off in one last note. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I was thinking that if the baby is a boy I could name him after my late Uncle Liao.” Her daughter’s voice, while normally, was so soft, and so light that it made Chialing sometimes think she was hard of hearing because how soft her daughter spoke, now sounded like a gunshot to her ears. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Chialing immediately stops stirring, her mind going back to that old smokehouse she lived in with her brother and family all those years ago. She can still see it as clear as day, a place/picture forever tarnished in her grief ridden mind. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Far too small for a family of four, never would it ever truly be a home. Those old wooden boards that kept the place up on it hinges, soiled from the rot of rain, and the stench of animals long dead was enough to ward off any sense of belonging. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But at least Chialing had her family, her baby brother. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> For home would always be wherever they should be. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wherever he should be. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She can hear her baby brother sweet laughter. It rings throughout the empty place in her heart. For she was missing a chunk of it ever since the day he left her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Chialing looks over her shoulder, but not before masking her face with a smile. -She’d never understand why it hurt to pretend sometimes- She sees her beautiful daughter, with her long wavy black hair, and kind dark eyes--(Little did Chailing know that her granddaughter would later favor her mother almost perfectly.)--sitting down on one of the old wooden kitchen chairs, staring down at her nine months worth of pregnancy belly, a soft smile spread across her lips. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Chialing can hear her brother’s laughter fading in the background, only to smell a faint scent of smoke in the air. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “That sounds lovely.” Chialing says fondly, despite the hurt she feels whenever she hears her brother's name be mentioned. But no one, but Chialing herself knew this. For if her daughter knew the unalterable pain stored deep within her mother’s soul, she would’ve thought twice before saying his name, despite having good intentions behind her mentions. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Her daughter was too good to be true sometimes. So selfless, kind beyond measure. Words alone could not describe her, nor could they even begin to. She was too much of everything good in the world, the kind of person that everyone should have in their life at least once. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Truly a bright light in such a world so dark. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Chialing was blessed to have her daughter light the way, with just a little spark.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A rooster crows loudly in the background, breaking Chialing out of her trance. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What if it’s a girl?” Chialing asks, in which her daughter’s head instantly shoots up, her smile even brighter now; just like the sun, but it doesn’t hurt to look at. Instead it warms the inside of Chialing’s being right up. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I really like the name Shuhua. It means unhurried and deliberate, which would be fitting for the baby should it be a girl, considering I’m almost past full term.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Chialing laughs, before turning back around to stir the food again, she won’t allow those doughy dumplings to stick to the side of the pot. “That’s what you get for not wanting to know what gender the baby is until you give birth.” She remarks, finally seeing an opportunity to pick on her daughter about this. Because really, only her daughter would want to save all of the surprises until the very end. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It was childish, and beautiful, and everything pure. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Just like her daughter. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Her daughter scoffs sweetly. “Mom how does that even come into play?” She asks while gently rubbing her belly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Chialing inhales exaggeratedly. “Well, Jina. It just does.” She quips back, sounding too motherly. </em>
</p><p><em> Jina laughs, soft and airy. It temporarily fills the absent spot in Chialing’s heart. “I know you wanted to know the gender before the birth, but trust me. It will be more special this way!” She reassures her mother.  </em>  </p><p>
  <em> “As long as the baby is healthy, and you’re happy with your decision. Then I’m fine.” Chialing admits truthfully, not knowing just how Jina’s heart blooms with happiness at her response. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “At least I’m keeping the names Taiwanese. I’m not Americanizing the baby's name like you did with me.” Jina teases playfully, she’s fully aware of how defensive her mother gets about this topic, despite Chialing being born here in the states. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Jina is a perfectly acceptable name. It might not be Taiwanese. But it still has Asian heritage to it! I was thinking about your best interests, ya know. Did you really want to go around having a name like Xuehong? Do you know how many times I got picked on because of my own name? They used to call me Chia pet all the time in school.” Chialing huffs, stirring the pot with a little more force behind it. If there was one thing she couldn’t stand, it would be ignorant prejudice people. But unfortunately life seemed to be filled with those types of people, almost overflowing with them sometimes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I know, mom. I was just joking.” Jina tells her gently. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Chialing feels less flustered now, straightening up her crooked posture. She almost feels stupid for not picking up on the joke. So in order to save her pride she makes a clever remark of her own. “Don’t quit your day job to become a comedian.” She turns around, licking the wooden spoon in her hands rather smugly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Jina fakes being wounded, before laughing wholeheartedly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Chialing can’t help but to chuckle. She cherishes how their relationship with one another seems to work. Both of them were too clever for their own good, but Chialing wouldn’t have it any other way. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A peaceful quiet washes over them as Chialing throws the wooden spoon in the sink. Dinner is almost ready, and boy does it taste amazing. She knows that homemade chicken and dumplings are her daughter’s all time favorite . So Chialing was sure to make them with extra love and care, hoping that maybe these will be her best ones yet. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Jina hadn't been over for dinner in ages, and Chialing had to make sure everything was perfect just for her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “If I’m being honest...I hope the baby’s a girl.” Jina utters through the silence. Chialing turns back around only to see her daughter staring at her belly again, with so much love. Chialing knows the look, because she too shared the same look when she was pregnant with her daughter herself. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Chialing doesn’t think they’ll ever be a love stronger than a mother's love. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> To love someone that you’d nearly experience death to have. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What love could possibly be stronger than that? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Jina looks up to her, eyes shining with hope. She smiles again almost bashfully, feeling shy under her mother’s gaze. “Of course I’ll be happy regardless of the gender...I just...really want the baby to be a girl.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Chialing smiles. “Me too.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Jina stares at her, eyes sparkling with unshed happy tears. Chialing knows for fact, just by how her daughters eyes shine--that Jina has never wanted anything more than to be a mother to a lucky sweet baby girl. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh how lucky this child would be to have Jina as their mother, regardless of the gender. She would love them with every fiber of her entire being. But, god--would she cherish all things given if that child just so happened to be a girl. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Chialing can see her daughter’s mouth move as if Jina was going to say something, but before she could utter a single word, a truck’s horn honks loudly in rapid succession, ruining the whole moment. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Chialing nearly jumps out of her skin, before looking out the window to see who’s causing the commotion, only to see the man she hated with a fiery passion. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The father of her daughter’s unborn child, sitting in his run down dark blue pickup truck, throwing an empty bottle of beer onto her property. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Just the sight of him makes Chialing’s blood boil, like a pot of boiling hot water on top of a stove--her hatred for the man overflows way down past the brim. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She’s not proud of the emotion. It’s a ugly feeling, truly, to hate someone as much as she hates him. She’s never been the kind of woman to hate others, maybe farm life and the life she has led has taught her that life is far too precious to hold on to such a negative feeling, to let it rule over her as if that’s all she had to give. But he was an exception, a rotten ugly one at that. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Moppy brown hair, and dark eyes too skewed to appear honest, no matter how much he silently prided himself as a good liar. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Jina might be hopelessly blinded, but Chialing was not. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Maybe it was her strong mother intuition or that fact that she’s been on this earth long enough to tell the decent folk apart from the bad ones. Because the moment her daughter brought him home to meet her, years ago--Chialing had him read the moment he stepped foot on her front porch. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He was not of the good sort, nor would he ever be. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The bible has taught Chialing that people can always have a change of heart. But she reckons that people like him wouldn’t know how to read those kinds of words, let alone learned from them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She always did wonder what Jina saw in him--ever since the day she met him on her front porch. Maybe a broken person Jina thought she could fix? Though that’s never anyone’s job--a house builds itself from the inside out, not the other way around.  Or maybe she thought she couldn’t get anyone else? Which truly, would be heartbreaking. Her daughter was far more than a pretty face, her beautiful soul deserves one of the same, if not more. However, in Chialing’s eyes no one would ever be enough for her little girl. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Regardless, Jina has said on multiple occasions how much she adores him, each time Chialing’s stomach had trembled with sickness. But who is she to say who her daughter can and can’t love? Even though she’s expressed her dislike of him on multiple occasions. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But after Jina had married the man, Chialing had found herself losing a war, all teeth and bones by the end of it. It damn near broke her heart the day Jina showed up wearing a diamond ring--much too beautiful to be chosen by the likes of him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But she did what any mother would do given the situation. She smiled and said, “I’m so happy for you.” as a part of her die inside. Later that day would she cry her heart out in the solitude of her own bedroom. While Jina herself was paraded around the town, linked around his arm as he boasted about how lucky he was, despite him taking Jina for granted every single day. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (For she was a slave to his whim, a pretty little trophy wife to show off. He liked the light in her eyes, enjoyed stealing it away--just to have taste because he could never feel what being alive truly felt like.) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I didn’t think he’d be here until later.” Jina mumbles, rising up out of her seat to look through the same window her mother was looking through. She didn’t need to look in order to know who was outside, she knew who it was the second the truck blazed down the gravel driveway. Maybe it was wishful thinking at the time when she thought that maybe it was just another one of her mother’s farmhands pulling in. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But her husband always had a way of letting her know that she should’ve known better. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Probably drank up all his money.” Chialing alludes, scowling. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Jina's gaze falls to the floor, a soft sigh parting her lips. Her mother never was one to sugarcoat things, and Jina hates how her mother’s words taste so bitter--though the truth never is as sweet as the lie. “I should probably go. He hates waiting.” She trails off quietly.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Chialing’s head whips over in her daughter’s direction, her eyes tinted with disappointment.  “At least stay for dinner?” She asks, pleads, hopelessly begs for her daughter to stay. To stay as far, and as long as she could away from that poor excuse of a man. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Jina’s eyes flicker upwards, meeting her mother’s matching ones. She bites at the bottom of her lip, chewing on it childishly. Chialing can see her daughter hesitating to make a decision, nevertheless she can see how much her daughter wants to say yes. It’s the answer concealed away in her sweet eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Say yes. Say you’ll stay? Please Jina, don’t go. Don’t leave me. Chialing thinks to herself--far too afraid to utter the words out loud. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Jina glances back and forth between the window and her mother--caught in between two matters of the heart. Never has she found that a choice would be this difficult. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> However, she knows which is the safest out of the two. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But it’s not the one she wants. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Chialing thinks that maybe Jina might actually stay this time around because of the way her daughter’s face brightens up. She smiles with both her lips and eyes, before the truck’s horn forces her happiness away. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Jina turns back around towards the window, her expression unreadable to Chialing otherwise knowing eyes. “I have to go, mom.” She says, in a tone that doesn’t quite sound like her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Chialing then realizes her daughter’s decision was made a long time ago. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (If only she knew that truthfully her daughter wanted to stay, to feast heavenly on her favorite meal, to talk and laugh with her mother--to spend just a moment longer with her. If only Chialing knew Jina would think about this decision, regretting the choice she made, always reminded of it every time she so much as cooked dinner for the man she loved.) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> No, no, no. Please don’t leave again. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> My heart can’t take it.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Okay.” Chialng says, despite it being anything but okay. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Jina looks back at her, placing a gentle hand to her mother's cheek, unaware of the wild desperation her mother is feeling. For she was blinded by so called love, and images of a perfect family with the man who ‘helped’ create her wonderful dream into a reality. “I promise I’ll spend dinner with you one night before the baby is born.” She tells her, fully sincere. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Chialing brings her own shaky hand up to rest on her daughter’s own. She gives it a tight squeeze, before bringing her daughter’s hand to her lips, kissing the inside of her palm. “I’ll hold you to that.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Jina smiles her wonderful perfect smile. “You better.” She playfully warns, before pulling her mother impossibly closer, wrapping her in a loving embrace. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Chialing’s eyes glisten with tears, but she wills herself to not cry. A sudden urge of melancholy washing over her, despite the moment being warm. Chialing knows that Jina knows that she loves her, but yet she finds herself needing to tell her once again, “I want you to know that I love you so much, with all my heart and soul. Never forget that, okay?” she tells her daughter, meaning every word she says. For she would die for Jina, take away all her pain, and sorrow she’s ever felt if she could. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It’s a mother’s biggest burden knowing that they would, but cannot. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Jina’s heart swells with a painful kind of love. “As long as you never forgot that I love you just as much.” She whispers in her mother's ear as she holds back the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Chialing shakes her head. Even when the time comes, when she’s old, and forgetful because of her old age she’ll never forget how much her daughter loves her, nor will she ever forget how much she loves her daughter. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I won’t. I couldn’t, even if I had no other choice.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The goodbye is bittersweet.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Chialing watches her daughter leave from the front door. She hates how that man smiles at her once he drives by, waving in a way that says: “She’s not yours anymore.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Chialing wants to spit in his direction, show him how she truly feels--not that he doesn’t know. But she wills herself not to. He’s already taken enough from her today. She wouldn’t let her dignity be another thing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She watches on until the truck disappears somewhere behind the dust from the dirt that the tires kicked up, only then does she return back inside her home. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Her chicken and dumplings are the last thing on her mind--they’d later be cold, and untouched by the time she got to throwing them away. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> All she can think about is her daughter, and her unborn grandchild. She says a little prayer to God. Praying that the baby gets born safely, and that if God is willing--let it be a sweet little girl. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Chialing’s prayers would later be answered. Oh, but if only her daughter knew that she’d get the little girl she wanted. Her beautiful, sweet, Shuhua.) </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Jina never did make it to another dinner. Nor did she live to see her daughter.</p><p> </p><p>Chialing’s throat clenches painfully, before she forces herself to shallow. She blinks away the tears that almost form in her eyes, before blankly staring back out the window-- finally back into present time.</p><p>Pretty green scenery greets her, along with a highly irritating sound of rubber being dragged across the floor from someone’s crocs.</p><p>Chialing rolls her eyes already knowing who the owner of the horrendous footwear is. “Go away.” She barks after the footsteps come to an end at her table.</p><p>There’s a pause.</p><p>The rich farmer can practically feel that--<em>woman’s </em>horrid gaze on her, despite not looking her way. She huffs, irritated. “Go away.” She repeats herself, sounding even more pissed this time around.</p><p>“Don’t tell me you’re still mad because of the whoopee cushion?” Hyemi asks, not feeling the least bit intimidated by the farmer’s tone that has caused many men and women alike to run for the hills.</p><p>Chialing clenches her teeth together, forcing herself to look at the other woman. “You say that as if I shouldn’t be.”</p><p>Hyemi’s expression, in fact, shows that she thinks just that.  “It was just a prank, dude.” She says, deadpan.</p><p>Chialing scowls at the prankster before looking away. “Go away.” She growls, silently praying that after saying it for a third time Hyemi would get the point, or at least give up trying to accomplish--whatever it was she was trying to do. </p><p>Third time’s a charm after all, right?</p><p>It isn’t.</p><p>Instead Hyemi stares expectantly at the rich farmer, mouth opened, and her eyes too big behind those funky looking glasses she wears. She looks like a small child, despite clearly being just as old.</p><p>Chialing can feel a strong headache coming on. “Do you have nothing better to do, other than bother me?” She asks. The question isn’t too much to ask. Hyemi had in fact, bothered the living hell out of her--tried to at least. There really wasn’t much she could do given that after her initial greeting aka prank on the farmer, Chialing had hoarded herself up in her room--(Her reasoning behind doing so was much deeper than some stupid prank. However, that prank was embarrassing enough. Multiple people had witnessed it--that godforsaken whoopee cushion, hidden masterfully under a couch cushion. Chialing didn’t even have time to process anything before the “farting” sound echoed throughout the quiet living room, followed by Hyemi’s ear piercing laughter. The rich farmer has never experienced such childish idiocy before, and no less brought on from a grown adult--<em> A BOOMER. </em>)--However, Hyemi did manage to bang on Chialing’s door throughout the day, asking her to come out, appearing awfully similar to that character from that Frozen movie Shuhua made Chialing watch one night with her, months ago.</p><p>“Not really, no.” Hyemi answers truthfully, unbothered.</p><p>Chialing is baffled by not only the woman’s honesty, but her personality in general. Hyemi was definitely from the odd sort of apples, that much was clear for anyone to see.</p><p><em> One of those free thinkers </em>.</p><p>Chialing knew the type. Having met quite a bit in the line of work she’s in. She’s dealt with over the top animal advocates--despite being a cruelty free farm, at least to the best of her abilities. All her animals were raised drug free, and were allowed free range on her massive farms. But there would always be those types of people who demanded more. Which was justifiable, but unreasonable. Then there was the crazy lobster freeing women she knew because of her company’s local grocery stores dealings. (Little did she know Hyemi was one of them.) Then lastly, there was her own granddaughter who was a little bit different herself. Does she even need to bring up the whole--<em> “Let’s put you in a nursing home while your house gets cleaned up from black mold!” </em>--topic again? Needless to say, she’s dealt with more than enough eccentric people to last her a lifetime, but Hyemi really takes the cake.</p><p>The most colorful-sparkly-one at that.</p><p>Hyemi’s relentless staring doesn’t end, prompting Chialing to sigh. She feels pressured to respond back--to give the old woman something after all that pestering.</p><p>She dreads asking, “What do you want?” but yet she asks. </p><p>The prankster doesn’t even ask, before plopping down in the seat across from Chialing, her face lighting up. Chialing already starts to regret her decision.</p><p> “This isn’t about what I want, it's about what you want.” Hyemi says ominously.</p><p>Chialing stares at her, dead inside. “For you to leave me alone.”</p><p>“Listen!!!” Hyemi whines. Chialing smirks slightly, finding a smidge of enjoyment from this whole ordeal.</p><p>“Look,” Hyemi starts off, only plausing to lean in closer to the farmer, in which Chialing slowly shifts away, disgusted. “I’m only going to discuss this once. Even though It’s sort of a known secret around here.”Hyemi  says, looking around as if to check for someone eavesdropping upon their conservation.</p><p>No one is, nor would anybody in the cafeteria willingly want to. But Hyemi doesn’t know that.</p><p>Chialing arches a single brow. “Which is?” She gestures a hand around in the air, as if to say: <em> “Hurry it up!” </em>Her patience with this woman was running on empty.</p><p>Hyemi’s expression shifts into an entirely serious one, at least from what Chialing can tell. Which is laughable considering Hyemi is one of the few people Chialing can’t ever see herself taking seriously. “You need to liken this place to a prison, okay? You need to find your group, your squad, your homies, ya bois. You won’t survive if you don’t.”</p><p>Chialing scoffs before laughing condescendingly. “I’ll take my chances.”</p><p>Hyemi’s face drops, frowning disapprovingly. “I’m being serious. Take a look around, what do you see?” She asks, looking around while gesturing with an opened hand towards the huge cafeteria.</p><p>Chialing decides to humor her, looking around to her surroundings--seeing nothing more than the average workings of a nursing home. The elders and the workers. “A bunch of old people, and their caretakers.” She answers, unenthused.</p><p>“While you’re not wrong. If you take a closer look you can see all the clans among us.” Hyemi starts off, before pointing at the first group-</p><p>“You got the knitters.”</p><p>Chialing looks over at the group of old ladies seated by the entrance. All of them are huddled close together as they chain a pattern from various colors of yarn. Hyemi wastes no time, before pointing at the next group-</p><p>”The Zumba freaks.”</p><p>Chialing’s face scrunches in distaste as she takes in the awful apparel that the old men and women are wearing a few tables away from them. <em> Sweatband galore </em>--truly a crime against humanity. Hyemi even makes her discomfort known, shaking off the heebie jeebies she receives after looking at them, before moving onto the next group-</p><p>”The lotto ticket fiends.”</p><p>Chialing can only shake her head once she sees a table full of elders scratching away at lottery tickets with pennies. All that money they spent on those cursed pieces of paper could’ve been used on something better--something more fulfilling. Hyemi blesses a cross over herself before moving on-</p><p>”The artsy hoes.”</p><p>Chialing doesn’t even know what to think--well other than people their ages shouldn’t be wearing jeans that skinny, and that confidently nonetheless! Hyemi chortles as she points at the next group, which is none other than Miyeon’s table.</p><p>
  <em> ”The gay beanie babies.” </em>
</p><p>Chialing is a bit taken back to see the big baby, and the<em> two girlfriends? </em>--the two women from out in the hallway earlier. She turns in her seat to give Hyemi a puzzled look, in which the crazed woman laughs at.</p><p>”Okay I added them for fun. If you don’t know already, the brunette with the pout on her face is Miyeon. She’s worked here for a while now. She can be a real party pooper sometimes, but she means well-” </p><p>Chialing is obviously familiar with her, having already met her. Not to mention how the farmer would never forget that dumb look on the woman’s face as she untangled herself from that shower curtain, days ago, or how she seemingly always wore that look on her face.</p><p>The farmer snickers in her head at the thought.</p><p>Regardless of how the aide seemed to wear her IQ on her face--Chialing found Miyeon somewhat admirable for attempting to remain pleasant with her even though the aide had made a complete fool of herself at their first meeting.</p><p>And Chialing supposes that if she wasn’t being so hard on the girl, she would say that Miyeon seemed of the good sort. The aide had made it a habit to greet her any opportunity she could, and when the very small occasions that Chialing happened to be out of her room arose, Miyeon had made sure to go out of her way to try and strike up a conversion with her.</p><p>As awkward as it was for the both of them--she still persisted.</p><p>Albeit the aide was an inconvenience for Chailing sometimes--she’d rather be bothered by her than almost anyone else in this place.</p><p>Namely, Hyemi.</p><p>Speaking of Hyemi, she’s already opening her fat-ass mouth again much to Chialing’s dismay. </p><p>“The black-haired one with the blonde in her bangs is Minnie. She’s worked here a little over two years now. Her and Miyeon are highkey best friends. Watch out for Minnie though. she can be moody-as-fuck sometimes. She doesn’t really mean to be a dickhead, but...She’s complicated, okay?” Hyemi informs, her tone softening towards the end along with her expression.</p><p>If Chialing was to guess she’d say Hyemi had a soft spot for this aide, her actions gave that much away.</p><p>Now Chialing herself on the other hand couldn’t say much about this one.</p><p>Sure, she’s seen Minnie in passing, and gotten a smile or a, <em> “Hello” </em>here and there, but other than that there's nothing to really go on.</p><p>Well, other than what Hyemi just said--if that’s actually factual, which even if it is, it’s still questionable to Chialing strictly because who that information is coming from. However, Chialing can see just how Minnie might come across that way. She does give off <em> moody vibes </em>even from all the way over there.</p><p>But as someone who also gives off moody vibes--Chialing can’t help but to grin, feeling rather smug that maybe this girl has told Hyemi where to stick it a time or two, and that’s enough for Chialing to deem her of the good sort--pairing her with Miyeon since they’re friends after all.</p><p>And honestly the way Minnie is currently looking at the cute ball of sunshine next to her, it’s enough for the rich farmer to tell that perhaps the aide isn’t so big and bad after all.</p><p>“Then there’s the lighter brunette, which is Yuqi. She’s only been here for over half a year, I think? She’s literally perfect, hands down the sweetest person in the building.” Hyemi gushes with a smile.</p><p>Chialing smiles too, perhaps she contracted it from Yuqi whose smile seems contagious. The farmer has seen the happy aide around before, likewise with Yuqi to her. It goes without saying that from the moment Yuqi happily greeted her one morning, Chialing had instantly taken a liking to her, despite not even knowing her name.</p><p>Yuqi to her seemed to hold this child-like glow around her. One that was familiar to the Chialing, which made her heart ache.</p><p>A painful reminder it is--<em> she is. </em></p><p>And while Chialing held no favorites, nor did she plan on having any--(She wasn’t hoping to stick around long enough for that.)--she wanted to somehow put the cute aide in her pocket and carry her around all day, to keep her safe from the rest of the world.</p><p>“They’re honestly some of the best people you’ll meet.” Hyemi admits, letting her gaze stay on the trio for a bit longer until-</p><p>”Then there’s the worst…..The grumpy asses, and lazy aides.” Hyemi informs with a sigh.</p><p>Chialing takes her eyes off of the, <em> “Gay beanie babies” </em>to look at the group Hyemi was pointing to. She’s greeted with only a handful of people on both sides. A small cluster of rather moody looking elders at one table, in the middle of the room. While the other group appears to be younger workers, tapping away on their respective devices, looking as if they’d rather be anywhere but here.</p><p><em> Typical. </em> Chialing thinks to herself, and that’s all she has to think/say on those particular groups. She’s been around long enough--worked and employed all types of people to know that there will always be those types of individuals in every corner of life. </p><p>“That about sums it up!” Hyemi says, popping the<em> p </em> on the end of the word rather loudly.  </p><p>Chialing does a double take of all the groups before turning back around towards Hyemi. “What side of the fence do you fall on then?” She asks, only slightly curious, (She pegged Hyemi to either be an “Artsy hoe.” Or “Lotto fiend” little did she know that Hyemi was none of the above.) </p><p>“Honestly, I’m a one woman posse! But! I’m hoping to change that now that you’re here! We can be like Bonnie and Clyde, or Thelma and Louise, OR Snoop Dogg and Martha Stewart!” Hyemi declares excitedly, practically bouncing up and down in her seat.</p><p>
  <em> Oh, no. </em>
</p><p>“As enticing as that offer sounds I’m afraid I have to turn you down.” Chialing says, shutting this down before it progresses even further. She only listened to Hyemi’s long winded explanation because she found it a bit funny at first. She didn’t need/want the prankster to get the wrong idea! Her agreement to listen was not her wavering to join <em> whatever-the-hell </em> Hyemi was trying to rope her into!  </p><p>“Why?!” Hyemi asks, shocked.</p><p>Chialing’s eye twitches. <em> Because I don’t like you. </em> She wants to say, <em> Do you really think I’d willingly allow myself to be subjected to your hyena-like personality?  </em></p><p>“Because I would rather be left alone. I’m only here temporarily. It won’t be long before I get out of here, and I don’t need people missing me when I'm gone.” Chialing tells her, obviously not keen on sparing the prankster’s feelings.</p><p>Hyemi scoffs. “Please, I thought the same thing. I was only supposed to be here for a few weeks. Fast forward to two months later, and I’m still here.” She says before crossing her arms over her chest. (Truthfully Hyemi would have been able to leave Weki Meki’s by now, had it not been for Tiffany being overly concerned with her health. Hyemi appreciated her daughter’s concern, but she’d be lying if she said she didn’t think Tiffany made a mountain out of a molehill half the time.)</p><p><em> You have one stroke, and they can you like sardines. </em> Hyemi thinks to herself.</p><p>Chialing shakes her head. “Well, that’s you. Not me.” She says, adamant about not letting Hyemi change her mind. Besides, like Shuhua said before--<em> this is only temporarily. </em></p><p>Hyemi chuckles. “Oh honey, denial only looked good on Cleopatra. Face you’re in it for the long run, and sometimes we need someone to pass the baron to.”   </p><p>Chialing blinks, once, then twice. She’s veering between feeling pissed off, and somewhat shocked. No one’s ever spoken to her like that, at least not after gaining the success she has now. Hyemi was really proving herself to be the odd one in.</p><p>Regardless of the prankster’s terrible taste in shoes, and outlandish persona. The words she spoke held some truth to them.</p><p>Enough that it stuck a certain nerve awake inside Chialing.</p><p>
  <em> Pass the baron to? </em>
</p><p>Chialing can’t remember the last time someone ran the last mile for her. Helped her, just out the sake of camaraderie. (Well, other than Shuhua, but she’s family. It's a different kind of feeling.) She’s so used to doing it all that the idea of someone willingly wanting to help her sounds almost like a joke to her.</p><p>“So what? You want to be my friend or something? She asks, tone all to condescending. She has to make sure to sound that way. Because truthfully there’s a layer of fear/uncertainty behind her question.</p><p>She’s never had a friend before.</p><p>At least from what she understands of friendship. Sure, she had her loyal employees, and farmhands. But those were all business relationships. And yeah, she’s got her neighbors that she’s made homemade pies for before, and gifted free produce too. But those felt more like an obligation to maintain. Of course she had her granddaughter, who, by all means, was her friend and more. But does she really count?</p><p>For as long as Chialing has lived on this earth she should have been available to come up with a name.</p><p>But she can’t.</p><p>Chialing might have found the realization to be somewhat sad had it not been for the fact that she can’t feel for something she’s never had. She supposes that the life she has lived has made it difficult to obtain such a thing-</p><p>To have been blessed with a friendship in her life.</p><p>She was always busy working on the farm, and trying her best to study in school. </p><p>While all the other kids finished their homework and went outside to play, she would finish hers and go outside to work.</p><p>This would follow into her adulthood. Even after graduating high school, her lifestyle demanded her time be dedicated to work, and her business.</p><p>She had gotten so used to being by herself that she never thought about what it might be like to have a friend.</p><p>Hyemi’s eyes soften. Chialing feels a deep ache in her belly, the kindness in the other woman’s eyes unsettles her, But she can’t say it’s a bad feeling--just one unknown to her.</p><p>“Would that be such an awful thing?” Hyemi breathes out with a laugh.</p><p>Chialing’s heart hammers away in her chest as she stares hard at the prankster. Insomuch Hyemi’s whole image becomes overcast with this spiral yellow hue.</p><p>The rich farmer is speechless. She can’t even find it in herself to even think of a smart-ass reply--which was strange. Honestly, she doesn’t know what to think--let alone know what to say.</p><p>All she’s ever had closest to a friend is truly Shuhua. So Hyemi’s proposal seemed-<em> not too good to be true </em> -but more of, “ <em> Is this really happening?” </em> </p><p>And for the first time Chialing contemplates on passing the baron.</p><p>
  <em> I’d rather be left alone. </em>
</p><p>She’d rather run the last mile by herself. Stay in her reality, where it’s safer be by herself than to ever let such childish things hurt her ever again.</p><p>By the time she snaps out of it, the heavenly glow is washed away from Hyemi’s figure--only to be replaced by a sudden disruption in the background, one that is currently unnoticeable to all except for Chialing herself.</p><p>She finds herself to still be speechless, but this time for another reason. She watches on in delayed horror--(For she was too keen to know when a fight is about to break out. All those years working with rowdy farm hands has helped her learn the warning signs of--<em> disagreements. </em>)--when one of the male elders chucks a hefty piece of meatloaf at another male elder’s head.</p><p>All it takes is Chialing blinking once, and someone yelling out,<em> “FOOD FIGHT!” </em>before the entire cafeteria erupts into sheer chaos.</p><p>Like a paintball field, but only with food. Shots are fired everywhere. Chialing ducks to the ground, shuffling for cover whilst Hyemi catches a whole ear of corn in her hands before throwing it in someone else's direction.</p><p>Meanwhile only a few tables away-</p><p> </p><p>“What’s going o-” Miyeon manages to say before a solid ball of mashed potatoes is pelted right into the side of her head, sending her to the floor in one swift motion.</p><p>Minnie’s eyes widen to the size of quarters, and Yuqi lets out a loud gasp.</p><p> </p><p>Back on the other side of the cafeteria Hyemi is pelting handfuls of spaghetti at people before picking up a whole chair to throw.</p><p>Chialing on the other hand is carefully hidden under the table, not fully comprehending how this is even happening right now.</p><p>Once again a few tables away-</p><p> </p><p>Minnie has already sprung up from her seat, her body undergoing flight or fight mode. Unashamedly, her flight response seems keen on taking control of her body. She’s nearly on the verge of bolting, mostly due to the main part of her brain screaming:</p><p>
  <em> “RUN, BITCH RUN!” </em>
</p><p>Which really isn’t a bad idea. In fact it’s looking more and more better each time a piece of food flies past her. Although Minnie has worked hard to build this cool and disaffected attitude towards most things she has learned that running away works almost every time.</p><p>What can she say? She has brains. Sue her for knowing that when the tough gets going--she herself quite literally gets going.</p><p>But maybe it’s the universe helping her once again today, willing her feet to stay put yet again.</p><p>She feels the unexplainable pull, guiding her to look at Yuqi, who unfortunately suffered a few hits. Her pretty peach blouse was covered in various foods, staining the fabric of her shirt. Yuqi herself remains glued to the seat, paralyzed due to shock.</p><p>Minnie can hear the universe practically screaming at her--saying, <em> “THIS ISN’T A PUSH DOOR THIS IS YOU BRAVING UP IN FRONT OF YOUR GIRL, DUMB-ASS!” </em> For a moment she’s caught off-guard because <em> damn </em> the universe sounds an awful lot like Hyemi and- <em> wait. </em></p><p>That’s because it is/was Hyemi’s voice! It jolts Minnie to life, switching her into fight mode as she whips her body in the direction of Hyemi’s voice.</p><p>A few feet away Hyemi stands with a trash can lid in her hands. The size of it almost covers her tiny body. Minnie doesn’t even have the chance to think about how Hyemi got that, or where she even got it from. Because In one swift motion Hyemi is sending the lid her way with one strong flick of both her wrists. </p><p>The lid soars across the room like a frisbee before Minnie catches it expertly.</p><p>In that moment Minnie feels like such a badass. She feels as if she’s in Game of Thrones or something, and she’s hundred-percent ready to kick some Whitewalker ass. But first she’s got a princess that needs to be saved.</p><p>As if on cue, a barrage of food is thrown her way from different sides of the room. Minnie’s adrenaline skyrockets as she readies herself to block every single piece of food ammunition coming her way. Each shot bounces off the plastic, causing the trash shield to vibrate in her hands. She’s almost worried about being knocked over due power behind the attacks. But her grip is strong, and she holds her own until the fire ceases.</p><p>She scans the area around her, all the line of fire is directed away from her now. Some elders and aides have taken cover under the tables, remaining passive. While others have flipped some tables over, using them as coverage as they attack from behind them. The whole cafeteria is dirtied with food and liquids, redecorating the room entirely, in a way that it hurts Minnie to look at it. </p><p>Cleaning this shit up wasn’t going to be easy. But that wasn’t important right now.</p><p>Minnie turns back around and looks at Yuqi, who seems to be slightly awaking from her dazed state.</p><p>Their eyes meet for a fraction of a second, and somehow Yuqi manages to smile, all too sweet, a ray of tranquility in a room full of chaos. Before Minnie can even attempt to return the gesture, she notices out of the corner of her eye an elder blindly taking aim right at Yuqi.</p><p>Minnie springs into action, taking one dramatic leap onto the table before raising her shield to protect Yuqi from the incoming chicken thigh.</p><p>Yuqi breath hitches in her throat the moment Minnie is suddenly near, preventing the greasy assault from happening.</p><p>The food collides against the shield with a dull thud before falling to ground.</p><p>Yuqi looks up at Minnie, the cafeteria lights shine around her perfect figure making her look like a holy knight with how the lights illuminate her like that--and with the garbage lid, now rested by her hip, as her shield.</p><p>
  <em> Wow. </em>
</p><p>Yuqi is left breathless as Minnie extends her hand towards her.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Minnie asks, her face riddled with concern.</p><p>Yuqi doesn’t even stop to think, before resting her palm into Minnie. “I”m fine. Are you okay?” She asks breathlessly.</p><p>Minnie smirks, Yuqi instantly finds it endearing. “Never better. Now let’s take some cover before-” Minnie’s words die on the tip of her tongue once she’s shot in the back numerous times. </p><p>Yuqi gasps once again as Minnie’s shield falls from her side.</p><p>There's a pregnant pause after the fire ceases once again. Yuqi can’t read the stone-wall expression on Minnie’s face, it unnerves her a bit. That is until she hears low laughter rise from Minnie’s chest, and trail out from her parted lips.</p><p>“Well, shit.” She laughs, sliding off the table in the process.</p><p>Yuqi can’t hold back her own laughter.</p><p>For a moment it seems like they’re the only two people occupying this space. As if the sheer madness in the background disappeared into thin air. There’s no yelling, and swearing to be heard. Just their own laughter and wild heartbeats.</p><p>But the moment is soon tossed aside, matching the motion of food being thrown once more in the room.</p><p>Yuqi smiles, realizing that their hands are still locked. She relishes the feeling of Minnie’s hand in her own, and just how <em> right </em>it felt being there. “Come on there’s still time to take cover!” She giggles, pulling Minnie along to hide under the table.</p><p>Minnie too feels giddy as they crawl under the table, avoiding tramping over Miyeon, who appears knocked out. Minnie’s and Yuqi’s shoulders brush together as they safely watch the chaos continue around them.</p><p>Food is still being slung across the place, hitting people, and staining walls. But Yuqi finds it all mesmerizing--in the same way that Minnie finds her to be.</p><p>A thick glob of spaghetti lands right in front of the pair, and without any hesitation Yuqi is grabbing it, ready to send it flying back, but she’s stopped midthrow by Minnie’s hand on her wrist.</p><p>“Don’t toss the floor spaghetti!” She squeals, a bright smile across her face--the kind that’s up to par with Yuqi’s own.</p><p>“Come on, give me at least one free throw!!!” Yuqi pleads, laughing the whole time.</p><p>Minnie is powerless to deny her. “Fine!” She says with a laugh, watching how Yuqi’s face lights up before the bubbly aid quickly darts out from under the table, standing on her knees before pitching the ball of spaghetti across the room.</p><p>Yuqi and Minnie watch the ball of spaghetti descend into the air, their smiles threatening to break their faces--that is until that ball of spaghetti hits Hyemi right upside her head.</p><p>“FUCK! I’VE BEEN SHOT!” The old woman screams before sinking to the floor, pretending that she’s dead.</p><p>Yuqi darts back under the table, feeling extremely remorseful. Minnie on the other hand is double over laughing.</p><p>Yuqi looks at her, a sad frown on her face. Minnie looks up to her, meeting her eyes. She sees how sad Yuqi looks, and while a tiny part of her feels bad for the woman, she can’t help but to laugh harder, tears coming out of her eyes.</p><p>Yuqi says nothing as Minnie wheezes out apologies in between her laughs, but yet she makes no attempts to try and stop herself.</p><p>Although Yuqi’s conscience--and her soft spot for Hyemi--is eating away at her, she can’t suppress the airy chuckle that trails out of her lips.</p><p>Minnie laughs even harder once she glances over to Hyemi’s unmoving body, causing Yuqi to laugh wholeheartedly as well.   </p><p>“You really are full of surprises today, Yontararak.” Yuqi quips playfully once their laughter dies down a bit.</p><p>Minnie’s nose crinkles cutely. “You like it, Song.”</p><p>Yuqi laughs while her heart blooms like a field of wildflowers.</p><p><em> Yeah I do. </em> She doesn’t say it out loud. Because she feels like it would mean something else this time around.</p><p>Miyeon slowly starts to come to, her head feels like it’s on fire as she blinks her blurred vision away. “What happened?” She asks groggily while attempting to get up, at least from what she could--being under a table and all.</p><p>“You got pelted upside the head by mash potatoes.” Minnie replies simply. While Yuqi strokes the remainder of said food out of Miyeon’s hair.</p><p>“Oh.” Miyeon breathes, opting not to question her friend further. Besides her head was hurting far too much for her to even register what was going on. So instead she remains laying on the floor, strangely content with being there.</p><p>That is until she sees Chialing running out the cafeteria.</p><p>*** </p><p> Just a few miles away, the blazing Southern California’s sun shines high over Hann Agriculture &amp; Company --and Shuhua, who is scrambling to get all of the company's paperwork and shipment orders signed off.</p><p>Shuhua uses the end of the pen she’s holding to push the bridge of her reading glasses up further on her nose as she skims through the work documents on her desks. She’s nearly done reading it by the time her office phone rings, that being well over the hundredth time today.</p><p>The heiress huffs in frustration as she drops the pen out of her hand before picking up the phone. She almost has the phone up to her ear, ready to deal with another problem today, yet again--before she opted to hang up the call without so much as a warning. </p><p><em> It can wait. </em>She thinks to herself as she once again stares down at the paperwork piling up her desk, feeling a little bit hopeless.</p><p>Never in her wildest dreams would she have thought that farm work would be more paperwork than actual <em> work. </em>Sure, she was well aware that paperwork always followed every company, regardless of what that company entailed.</p><p>However, she didn’t think that over the span of five days she’d be trapped in an office, signing her life away--so to speak.</p><p>And maybe it was wishful thinking or perhaps even her naivety that made her think she’d be spending more time at the green houses, nurturing the crops to life as opposed to feeling half-dead, mentally, in an office that smelled like nail polish remover.</p><p>(And it goes without saying that because of how demanding work had been Shuhua hasn’t even had the chance to call Chialing, let alone visit her--much to her dismay.)</p><p>Shuhua lets her head fall defeatedly on her desk, whining as she tries to comprehend how she’s going to get all this work done.</p><p>She closes her eyes, hoping for some relief--before images of her grandmother and herself flashes behind her heavy eyelids-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You have to dig the hole a bit deeper, Shushu.” Chialing informs sweetly, a soft smile overtaking her features as she watches her six year old granddaughter struggle to dig a hole with her floral-painted hand trowel. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m trying, grandma. But there's so much!” The little girl says, rather innocently. But Chialing can tell that Shuhua’s determination is wearing thin every time the loose dirt from the embankment of the hole falls down--slightly feeling the hole once more. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The little girl pouts, her tiny little lips jutted outwards as her big eyes shine with disappointment. Chialing’s heart grows three times its size uponing seeing her granddaughter’s expression. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Shuhua turns to her, uncertainty in her eyes. “Grandma?” She calls, looking up into Chialing’s gentle brown eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes, dear?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Will you help me?” Shuhua asks--almost pouts. In that moment, Chialing thinks her little granddaughter looks ethereal, the warm sunlight kissing her soft skin. She’s like an angel, blessing Chialing in every way possible. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Chialing doesn’t immediately reply. Instead she brushes gentle fingertips through the wisps of her granddaughter’s hair, the same soft smile still spread across her lips. Shuhua leans the side of her face into her grandmother’s warm hand as Chialing brushes her thumb along the side of her cheek. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Chialing’s eyes twinkle with love that couldn’t compare with anything else. “Of course, it would be my honor too.” She says before playfully booping Shuhua’s nose, causing the little girl to giggle. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Alright, scoot over here by me.” Chialing says, in which Shuhua follows--scooting impossibly close to her, practically almost into her lap as Chialing gently holds her hands with her own, ready to puppet her in order to help. “Okay, I also need your help for this. Do you think you can help me?”  She asks, glancing down and over to look at the side of her granddaughter’s face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Shuhua immediately bobs her head up and down, the same determination from before flares up from behind her cute big brown eyes, and Chialing knows that this time nothing can stop her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Okay, I need you to hold the dirt back on the side here while I dig.” Chialing informs, placing Shuhua’s hands over the embankment of the dirt, safely away from the reach of the trowel. Shuhua holds the dirt with all strength she can muster, her little tongue pokes out from the corner of her lips, in pure concentration as Chialing grabs the trowel before sticking the end of it into the soft soil. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> With Shuhua’s help, and Chailing’s experience--the hole is dug rather quickly, and once Chialing places the trowel at her side, a wider happier smile spreads across her lips. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “We did it, grandma!” Shuhua’s squeals of happiness fills Chialing’s ears, and her heart as the little girl wraps her arms tightly around her neck. Chialing instantly wraps her own arms around her granddaughter, not caring that Shuhua’s dirty hands are staining her once perfectly clean white blouse. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “We did! I couldn’t have done it without you.” She breathes into her granddaughter’s ear, hugging her tightly before Shuhua is bolting out of her lap--her interest shifted. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Chialing chuckles as she watches Shuhua happily run  to the wooden shed behind them--seconds later she’s coming out with a pink carnation in her tiny hands. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “We have to hurry and plant the flowers so that it will be happy!” The little girl chims, running over to her grandmother’s side. Chialing’s heart skips a beat when Shuhua almost trips and falls into the little hole, but luckily, the little girl catches herself before uttering, “I’m okay!’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Chialing fondly shakes her head while waiting for her heart to settle down. Shuhua is crouched down by her side, carefully placing the flower into the hole. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Chialing watches with a sense of pride as Shuhua expertly pushes the soil into the hole with her hands, securing the plant. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You’re a natural.” She tells the little girl, in which Shuhua giggles.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I know.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The two of them scoot back before looking at the flower, smiles on their happy faces. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Their hearts bloom full of life, like the flower before them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Neither of them will ever forget this moment. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Back in the real world, Shuhua sighs, wishing that she could teleport back to that time.</p><p>
  <b> <em>“In later news, Chialing Yeh, founder and CEO of Hann Agriculture &amp; Company just recently attended a ribbon cutting for her newest addition to her company. Another sizable farm, extending over 90,700 acres of land. Putting her among the largest acreage owners in the U.S.”</em> </b>
</p><p>Shuhua slowly raises her head off her desk, her glasses remain loosely on the bridge of her nose. She looks to the plasma tv on the wall, watching with interest as the newscasters gush over her grandmother.</p><p><b> <em>“Honestly what a woman. Not only does she come from humble beginnings, but also some tragedy.” </em> </b> The female newscaster says as the footage from the ribbon cutting plays in the background. <b> <em> “I can’t imagine losing a daughter, and parenting my grandchild all on my own. It’s truly remarkable all the things she’s able to accomplish, in and out of her work life.”</em> </b></p><p>Shuhua smiles wistfully as she sees Chialing appear on screen, ribbon shears in her hand, as she herself stands beside her grandmother, smiling.<b>  </b></p><p><b> <em>“I couldn’t agree more. She’s an inspiration to us all. I know that I will continue to support her and her company, and I hope that moving forward she’s able to continue being happy and successful in her career.”</em> </b> The male newscaster says, fully sincere. </p><p>Although the praise and love for her grandmother brings some joy to Shuhua’s heart, she can’t shake off the incoming feeling of dread as she watches her grandmother fumble with the ribbon shears, looking entirely lost as to where she is.<b>  </b></p><p>A heavy frown contorts the heiress’s face as she watches herself on screen. She can see how herself on screen also frowns at how her grandmother acts. But as quickly as Chialing’s demeanor had changed the first time around, it shifted back to normal just as quick.</p><p>Shuhua doesn’t look away until after her grandmother’s segment comes to a close, right after-- a McDonald’s commercial plays loudly through her office, as if everything was fine in the world.</p><p>As if Shuhua’s entire world wasn’t just shaken up from the core.With a little less strength in her, she gradually sits back up, fixing her glasses before grabbing the paperwork below.</p><p>She fights the tears threatening to swell up in her eyes as she clears her throat, that now aches painfully.</p><p>
  <em> ‘I have your best interests at heart.’ </em>
</p><p>Shuhua places the paperwork down before looking out the huge glass window that takes up the entire wall behind her.</p><p><em> “Just promise me, that you won’t forget about me.” </em> Chialing’s voice fills her thoughts, and attacks her fragile heart. She forces herself to shake away her grandmother’s broken voice.</p><p>Shuhua tries to not think about the inevitable future. Instead she thinks about that beautiful pink carnation and her grandmother, whom she loves more than anything this life has to offer.</p><p>She wonders how Chialing is holding up? Is she making friends, and is <em> Miyeon </em>--the woman that has taken up a spot inside the heiress’s mind for the last couple of days, taking care of her like she asked?</p><p>And then, suddenly, a thought chips away at Shuhua’s usual strong demeanor. (That of which she took after Chialing.)</p><p>Does her grandmother still remember that pink carnation from all those years ago? </p><p>
  <em> ‘Just promise me, that you won’t forget about me.’ </em>
</p><p>A single tear rolls down Shuhua’s cheek before her cell phone rings this time.</p><p>It jolts her awake, surprising her, before she fishes the phone from out of her pocket.</p><p>Her heart sinks to her stomach once she sees an all too familiar number on screen, one that she wished was never able to call her.</p><p>She lets the phone keep ringing, and she’s almost going to let the call go to voicemail, but she decides that after days of being harassed on end--she can no longer let this go.</p><p>With adrenaline pumping through her veins, she answers the phone with shaky hands. “I don’t know how you got my number, nor do I even want to know. Stop calling here. If you don’t listen I’ll make sure to get the police involved. Understand that I want nothing to do with you, and I never will. <em> STOP CALLING HERE </em>.”</p><p>There’s a shuffle on the other end, and Shuhua can hear just a millisecond of someone speaking before she swiftly hangs up on them.</p><p>She’s practically panting as she experiences the after effects of the adrenaline that once pumped through her veins. She knows that her threat will go unheeded, and that it won’t be too long before she gets yet another call. But for now she wants some peace of mind. So, she turns off her phone, knowing that’s the only way she’ll get some.</p><p>She looks back down at the paperwork once again, sighing before she starts to work through it. However, the task proves to be even more difficult this time around. Because all she can think about is Chialing--and then she knows that she’ll never have peace.</p><p>Not until her grandmother back--planting pink carnations with her, and holding her into her loving arms once more.</p><p>***</p><p>Chialing is running as fast as her feet will take her, drifting pass corridors, and pushing through people, who look at her like she’s crazy--trying so desperately to make it her room, where she can lock herself away, and safely remain hidden away from the rest of these absolute lunatics.</p><p>She’s so desperate to get to her room, that she doesn’t realize that she stops just a room short of her own, barreling into it without a second thought.</p><p>Chialing slams the door behind her before resting against it, eyes closed as she breathes in and out. It’s only seconds later when she opens her eyes does she realize she’s in the wrong room.</p><p>However, she doesn’t immediately leave. Instead she glances around the room, sees the gorgeous hand-painted pictures of nature’s scenery framed across the walls, and various fishing decor scattered around.</p><p>Something inside of her resonates with the room. Maybe it’s the country vibes the room gives off that has her feeling like she’s back at home. So when she takes a step forward, it’s entirely her feet moving at their own will.</p><p>This magnetic feeling draws her all the way across the room, over to a simple wooden desk--<em> there she sees it. </em></p><p>A picture of a young man, and presumably his father, standing on a dock with a huge fish spreading out across both of their hands.</p><p>Chialing doesn’t know exactly why, but she finds herself smiling at the display. Although maybe it’s the way the dad is looking at the son, eyes bright and full of admiration. It’s like he doesn’t even care about the fish in their hands, despite it being the biggest fish Chialing’s ever seen in her entire life.</p><p>It’s almost as if--the son is his greater catch.</p><p>And despite never being a fisher herself, Chialing understands.</p><p>She brings her hand up to the picture, gently stroking the picture from behind the glass, missing, with all her heart, <em> her own child </em>…</p><p>Suddenly, the door to the room comes flying open, causing Chialing to jump in place like a cat, knocking over the picture in the process before turning her attention towards the stranger in the door frame.</p><p>It’s an older man confined to a motorized wheelchair, Chialing has seen him around before but she doesn’t know his name--and if she remembers correctly he was one of the people sitting at, as Hyemi defined it, <em> “The grumpy asses, and lazy aids” </em> table.</p><p>“What are you doing in here?” The man asks, strolling forward in his chair before stopping a foot or two away from Chialing.</p><p>The rich farmer nearly has her apology on the tip of her tongue as the old man looks behind her, notices the picture knocked over--than instantly his eyes shift into something wild.</p><p>“GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!” He screams, not even letting Chialing form an apology.</p><p>Chialing is caught off-guard by his sudden outburst, insomuch she struggles to even move, causing the old man to become even more irate.</p><p>“Didn’t you hear me? Or are you stupid? GET OUT!” He demands, pushing forward, and Chialing could’ve swore he was about to run her over had she not moved out the way.</p><p>“GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!” He screams even more, each word slicing across Chialing’s skin like the sharpest of knives as he chases her out of his room.</p><p>With panic pumping into her heart she stumbles out of the room before turning around only to see the man’s widen crazed eyes, looking at her full of hatred.</p><p>“You can’t just go wandering into people's rooms, bothering their stuff! We all haven’t lost our minds like you. You’d do well to remember that.” He spits, his bottom row of teeth jutting past his upper lip, in a manner that told how angry he was.</p><p>Although Chialing prided herself on being able to handle her emotions, at least in front of others. She can’t control her tears that swell up in her eyes--to be attacked, and belittled by someone she didn’t even know was truly saddening.</p><p>She opens her mouthing, fumbling to find her strong voice. So when she says, <em> “I’m sorry.” </em> It comes out as a whisper...and the old man didn’t even hear it--not that it would’ve made a difference, but maybe if he had heard it, he wouldn’t have slammed the door so harshly in her face, causing her ears to ring.</p><p>Chialing stands by the door, in a daze, as tears roll down from eyes and to her cheeks.</p><p>And she wonders-</p><p>
  <em> What did I do to deserve this? </em>
</p><p>The thought seems to bring her out from her daze, and within seconds she’s running to her door--nearly inside of it, ready to lock herself away forever, until a strong but gentle hand stops her door from slamming shut.</p><p>“Mrs. Yeh?” The voice calls, and Chialing instantly knows who it is, but somehow she’s still surprised to see Miyeon when she pulls the door back, opening it slightly.</p><p>The aide’s face is riddled with concern as she looks up at Chialing, with her soft brown eyes.</p><p>Although Miyeon had been nothing but extremely pleasant with her, Chialing had wished the moment after seeing the aide’s face, that the woman would drop off the face of the earth.</p><p>“Are you alright, Mrs. Yeh?" Miyeon asks, too sweet, too sincere. She’s probably the only person in this place that truly cares about her well-being.</p><p>And while that should be touching--something that Chialing should take to heart.</p><p>She doesn’t.</p><p>Because right now, and maybe even long after her stay is over--she doesn’t care about anyone in this place, and that alone drives her anger--this bitterness of being trapped here--across the line of a cliff, over the slick rock-</p><p>Chialing finds herself crashing</p><p>“NO, I’M NOT ALRIGHT!” She screams at the poor woman, causing Miyeon to sink into herself.</p><p>Miyeon, who is stunned, feels her chest painfully tighten, while Chialing is far from finished.</p><p>“I haven’t been alright since I got here!”</p><p>Miyeon sinks further into herself as the rich farmer continues to mercilessly yell at her, despite none of this being her fault. All Miyeon wanted was to help the old woman--and to keep her word to <em> Shuhua.</em></p><p>“This place is crazy. The people here are insane! How does anyone except somebody to enjoy being here?” Chialing asks, despite not wanting an answer. “This place is like a fucking prison!”</p><p>Miyeon feels freezing cold. She has no idea what to say--she’s tried so hard to be a good worker here, to ensure the residents’ stays are happy ones, no matter how long they might be here for. She knows that Weki Meki’s is far from perfect, and<em>-yes,</em> Chialing has a right to be angry. But swearing and screaming isn’t going to help either of them.</p><p>“Mrs. Yeh please calm down.” Miyeon pleads, not knowing how poorly received her request would be.</p><p>Everything that’s been building inside Chialing for the last few days--ever since Shuhua had proposed this--<em>idea, </em> rises to the surface the second she breathes in a shaky gasp for air.</p><p>“<em>Calm down? </em> You’re asking me to <em> calm down?</em>” She questions angrily, pointing a finger at Miyeon relentlessly. </p><p>Miyeon’s mouth goes dry as she fumbles for words. “I-”</p><p>“You have no idea what I’m going through! I didn’t ask to be here, and I DON’T WANT TO BE! BUT I HAVE TO! BECAUSE THERE WAS NO OTHER CHOICE!” Chialing’s voice ups an octave as she trembles in anger. “You get to go home at the end of the day, meanwhile I stay here, wasting the days away--hoping that it won’t be much longer before I can leave. Do you even have any idea what it's like to have your whole life be pulled right out from under you? And there’s not a thing you can do about it?”</p><p>“I- Mrs. Yeh-”</p><p>Chialing scoffs, cutting Miyeon off. “Don’t patronize me,<em> girl.</em>”</p><p>Miyeon’s heart coils up from inside her chest--<em>I’d never treat you in such a way. </em>She thinks to herself, wishing that she had the strength to say the words out loud, but everything she wants to say feels dead in her throat.</p><p>Chialing quiets, but her words still ring in Miyeon’s ears. The older woman lowers her head, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.</p><p>When Miyeon looks at Chialing, she almost finds her unrecognizable. Because she doesn’t see the same high and mighty millionaire that she met just days ago. But a guarded old woman--whose testament proves that all it takes is one bad day to bring out the worst in people.</p><p><em> No</em>, maybe not the worse--but the undeniable human side to them all.</p><p>
  <em> ‘I know she’s fully capable of looking after herself. She is practically stronger than steel. But she’s only human.’ </em>
</p><p>Shuhua’s words ring throughout Miyeon’s ears.</p><p>Chialing, despite everything about her--was human just like everyone else, and Miyeon thinks-<em>believes </em>that the old woman truly meant no harm towards her, but that she was just suffering in her own way.</p><p>Miyeon can feel the dead words, stuck in her throat, come to life as her heartbeat hammers against her ribcage. “I just want to help you, Mrs. Yeh. What can I do to help you?”</p><p>Chialing raises her head up, meeting the aide’s gentle eyes, with tears now freely flowing down across her cheeks, and Chialing is powerless to stop them.</p><p>Miyeon feels her heart seize up at the sight. To see someone of Chialing’s stature reduced to tears is like seeing the strongest of bears shot and killed by the smallest of guns.</p><p>Before the aide can even take another breath--to even so much as attempt to comfort the old woman in front of her, something flickers behind Chialing’s sad eyes.</p><p>“Do you really want to know what I want?” she asks, voiceless, defeated.</p><p>Despite her voice sounding so weak, the impact of her question has Miyeon taking a step back.</p><p>“I want everyone to leave me <b> <em>ALONE!</em></b>” Chialing screams the last word, using the last bit of her strength to slam the door in Miyeon’s face.</p><p>Miyeon stands, unmoving, outside the door, feeling as if her heart had just been ripped out from chest.</p><p><em> “I’m sorry.” She </em>whispers across the door before her own hot tears coat the sides of her face.</p><p>*** </p><p>Jiwon takes it back, today was proving to be unlike any other typical Monday.</p><p>From her designer mother actually speaking to her this morning, to Rosé finally looking her way after three months of pretending that Jiwon, and her friends didn’t exist--to <em> well, Yeri,</em> and her crazy-ass plans.</p><p>The Simp-leton crew are currently having lunch, despite none of them eating after Yeri’s <em> announcement </em> to them. Right now, at this moment, they’re looking underneath the table, away from prying eyes--into Yeri’s backpack that is packing enough firecrackers that Yeri could easily throw her own New Year’s Eve party, despite the holiday being literally three months away.</p><p>“You can’t be fucking serious.” Jiwon is the first to speak up, still in disbelief. (Though that explains why the weight from Yeri’s backpack almost knocked them both over this morning.)</p><p>“Damn Donald, when's the nuke?” Seungeun jokes rather loudly, causing nearly half the cafeteria to look their way.</p><p>Yeri’s eyes widen, panic pumping through her veins as she looks around. “Can you shut the fuck up?” She asks the red-head, who then proceeds to jab her in the arm with her knuckles.</p><p>Yeri lets out a whine before raising her fist up--ready to give some<em> hurt </em>to Seungeun, but she’s stopped by Yoohyeon, who grabs her wrist, forcing her to knock it off.</p><p>Seungeun childishly sticks her tongue out at Yeri, who is looking at her with muder in her eyes.</p><p>“Yeri, what is this all about?” Yoohyeon questions, confused, despite Yeri previously describing her plans in great detail to them.</p><p>Which was none other than setting off a shit ton of firecrackers inside of the girls locker room. More notably setting off the firecrackers while Doyeon and her <em> gang </em> were inside.</p><p>Yeri looks to her--then towards the rest of the girls, a mischievous glint shining brightly in her eyes. “I told you this here-” She pauses, pointing to the fireworks hidden inside her bag before continuing, “is<em> revenge.</em>”</p><p>Jiwon rolls her eyes. “Dude, seriously?”</p><p>Yeri looks over to her, making a ugly face to mock her before saying, “Dude, yeah. I told you that if Doyeon didn’t stop her shit I’d do something, and since you’re still adamant about not telling anyone how she treats us...I've decided to take matters into my own hands.”</p><p>Jiwon doesn’t like this feeling that settles in her stomach, that threatens to double her over, and she doesn’t like how her friend seems more than willing to sacrifice everything just for the sake of some revenge.</p><p>(But it isn’t just revenge that drives Yeri, it’s the overwhelming need to protect her friends. Yeah, she’s aware of the risks, and she knows that one small slip up could have them expelled forever, thus making Irene go literally insane. That outcome alone scares the hell out of her, but she’ll be damned if she let’s Doyeon continue to treat them like shit. Besides she is the daughter of <em> fucking-Irene-Kang </em>after all. That woman doesn’t let anyone treat her any kind of way, so why should Yeri as her daughter, let somebody like Doyeon do whatever she pleases to them?)</p><p>Yeri looks around towards her friends, she sees the scared hesitation riddled across their faces. “I’ve spent weeks planning this. I wouldn’t go through with this unless I knew without a shadow of a doubt that we’d be able to pull it off.”</p><p>Her friends remain quiet, causing Yeri to let out the heaviest sigh they’ve ever heard from her--one that sounded like she’s been holding it for the last two years. “As dick-headed as it sounds to say this, they deserve this and more.”</p><p>Each girl knows it’s the truth, but yet none of them admit it out loud. Instead only one speaks, but she’s more concerned about something else.</p><p>“But Minji!” Yoohyeon whines, feeling scared for her-not-so-girlfriend’s safety.</p><p>Yeri looks over to her, eyes filled with disgust. <em> “But Minji!” </em>She mocks, causing Yoohyeon to scowl at her, while Seungeun snickers in the background.</p><p>“Look, from my calculations Minji will be late getting to the locker room anyways, you know how she likes to walk around, showing her little ghost friend the school or some shit. Also side note, your girlfriend is a fucking weirdo” Yeri says, and before Yoohyeon can interject with: <em> “She’s not my girlfriend!” </em> Yeri speaks again, “I like Minji, okay? We all do. But if she happens to be in there when the fireworks go off, that’s collateral damage I’m willing to accept.” She says ruthlessly.</p><p>Yoohyeon pouts, but she doesn’t object any further. Yeri never did let her down before, and she felt strangely confident in Yeri’s plan. However, it didn’t change the fact that she still worries about her girl-<em> no,</em> friend’s well-being.</p><p>Jiwon on the other hand, wasn’t entirely on the bandwagon with this.</p><p>Sure, Doyeon was a mega bitch, and would deserve it, along with her scummy friends. However, Jiwon would be lying to herself if she said she didn’t care about Rosé’s well-being in all of this.</p><p>That paired with Miyeon’s voice ringing in her ears, speaking louder than Jiwon’s good girl conscience.</p><p>
  <em>‘Sometimes I wish that I wasn’t so afraid of confrontation. If I wasn’t, I’d try to kick her ass.’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘No you wouldn’t want that.’ </em>
</p><p>Jiwon shallows down the lump in her throat. “Yeri this isn’t a good idea.” She starts off, causing Yeri to whip her head around towards her, clearly shocked to hear Jiwon’s disapproval.</p><p>“And why not?” She asks, frustrated, but Jiwon can tell from the look on Yeri’s face that the girl is feeling somewhat desperate to settle the score between them and Doyeon.</p><p>Jiwon sighs, her heart feels heavy. “Because, dude. All of this is going to cause more problems for us. That farm incident happened months ago, everyone has moved on.”</p><p>Yeri shakes her head, her lips dropping into a tight frown. “Megan, I’m sorry but that’s bullshit, and you know it. They were <em> mooing </em> at us this morning. They haven’t forgotten it.” Yeri pauses, only because Doyeon’s airy laughter from a few tables away cuts her off. She looks over to her table--where not only does Doyeon sit, but also Rosé and the other girl’s from the volleyball team. A bitter expression contorts Yeri’s features. “And neither have I.”    </p><p>Jiwon’s heart sinks to her stomach, and all the girls are rendered into silence, the reality of their situation is heavy on their hearts.</p><p>And within the silence Jiwon hears Miyeon’s words creep inside her head once again.</p><p>
  <em> ‘And know this, even though you feel like throwing in the towel sometimes. Don’t, and know that people like Doyeon and her friends will someday have every bad thing they’ve ever done come back to them. It’s the universal law. So let them be miserable, and unhappy. That's the only reason why they pick on you, ya know? You'll always be a lot better than them, so stay true to yourself, and let karma work out the rest.’ </em>
</p><p>As much as Jiwon wants to keep this battle--this war on Doyeon unfought, she can’t help but to think that maybe this is the universe's way of getting back at Doyeon.</p><p>“Fuck it. I’m in.” Seungeun agrees without much resistance, she’d always tag along to help Yeri with her schemes. Those two had been friends the longest after all. </p><p>Yoohyeon and Jiwon share a look. Jiwon thinks that maybe Yoohyeon is on her side, both of them have a strong moral compass, and are typically the <em> ‘good girls’ </em> of the group. But when Yoohyeon shrugs her shoulders, causing Yeri to already become ecstatic, despite the silver-haired girl not uttering a word yet--Jiwon knows she’s lost yet another one.</p><p>“As long as Minji doesn’t get hurt, I’m in.”</p><p>“Okay, lover-girl.” Yeri quips. Yoohyeon fondly rolls her eyes at her.</p><p>Seconds later, all of Jiwon’s friends are turning in their seats, their attention focused on her.</p><p>Jiwon feels her stomach twist under their gaze. Her friends stare at her expectantly, and she feels pressured to give her answer.</p><p>Before saying anything, Jiwon looks over--pass her friends, to the table where Rosé sits.</p><p>There she sees Rosé with her head hanging back, laughing at something that one of the girls had said--looking entirely too beautiful.</p><p>Even after all this time, months of being left unnoticed--nights of seemingly endless crying over her. Jiwon’s heart still stumbles over itself every time she looks at the girl she is still in love with.</p><p>She doesn’t want this….she doesn’t want to hurt/scare Rosé.</p><p>Jiwon has to literally look away from her, the pain/longing in her chest becoming too much to endure. Little did Jiwon know that Yeri was all too well aware of who she was looking at.</p><p>“Fuck her. She broke up with you over a text message. We saw how that shit impacted Taylor Swift, and now you’re suffering the same fate.” Yeri says, her eyes laced with sympathy, but her tone remains realistic.</p><p>Jiwon looks at her friend, with sad eyes. She wants to say something in Rosé’s defense, but she can’t find an explanation for what Rosé had done to her--for what Rosé has done to all of them.  </p><p>So when she chokes out, <em> “I know.” </em>it sounds halfhearted to her friends’ ears.</p><p>“I know it sucks, and that you don’t want to hear it. But look at her, she doesn’t care about us anymore, Megan. Like, I’d understand it if she didn’t want to be our friends anymore...People grow apart. But her hanging out with Doyeon, and turning a blind eye when she treats us like shit is inexcusable. If she truly ever did care about us….If she ever truly cared about you...She wouldn’t have become friends with Doyeon in the first place.” Yeri says, and for the first time Jiwon can see the pain that Yeri feels over losing Rosé as a friend.</p><p>See glances over, looking at each girl. She sees the undeniable hurt hidden behind their eyes, and Jiwon wonders, how long have they felt this way? Was Yeri speaking not only for herself, but them too?</p><p>Sure, they all had talked about how hurt they were when Rosé decided to ditch them all, opting to cling herself by Doyeon’s side--f<em> or whatever reason. </em> But their conversions of Rosé were mostly through texts and group chat messages--where they could conceal the pain away from behind the screen of a phone, and memes on end.</p><p>However, this time was different. Everything felt too real, and Jiwon remembers the night that she had cried her heart out in her room, realizing that Rosé was never coming back--that she would never rekindle what they once had.</p><p>With the feeling of a million needles prickling at her skin, and her stomach twisting painfully, Jiwon jumps onto the bandwagon--forcing herself to not look back.</p><p>But her heart doesn’t find it as easy.</p><p>“Explain the plan one more time.”</p><p>Yeri’s eyes light up before she giggles, manically. She ushers the girls to huddle closer around her before whispering the plan to the girls yet again.</p><p>Meanwhile Jiwon’s heart is fighting with her, screaming that Rosé doesn’t deserve this--that all Jiwon needs to do is wait for her to come around.</p><p>But Jiwon is tired of waiting--tired of waiting for karma to do it’s work--tired of waiting for Rosé, who mostly definitely doesn’t love her anymore, to get her shit together.</p><p>Just about when she’s fully on board with this whole stunt--ready to finally serve Doyeon, and her gang with their just desserts, she hears Miyeon’s words once again.</p><p>
  <em> ‘No you wouldn’t want that.’ </em>
</p><p>Jiwon takes Miyeon’s words to heart, only to bury them alongside everything else that makes her feel uncomfortable in her own skin.</p><p>***</p><p>Back at Weki Meki’s, the food fight has long been over with. Now the facility seems rather quiet as various aides and elders alike clean up the mess in the cafeteria. Which would’ve been a nice anti-climatic ending to things--had it not been for head nurse/aide at Weki Meki’s, Wheein seeing just how rowdy things have gotten since her absence, aka since her vacation which lasted well over a month.</p><p>The woman had gone up to San Francisco, in wine country, with her family, and fianceé to attend her best friend’s wedding, thus leaving Weki Meki unsupervised. (Not that much would’ve changed had she’d been here, but at least she kept the younger aides working, and the elderly in good health--unfortunately at the cost of her own mental health.)</p><p>Wheein was a nice woman, and overall a good boss to have around, but nearly half the staff would be lying if they said she didn’t scare the living hell out of them sometimes.  </p><p>That woman could go from whiskers and kittens to, “I’ll light your coffin on fire at your own funeral.” in a matter of seconds.</p><p>Which is why everyone is participating in cleaning up their mess--well that, and because Wheein almost went full homicidal on everybody after walking into the cafeteria, and getting pelted by a, surprisingly solid, cup of jello.</p><p>Minnie had just barely gotten out of cleaning duty, and Wheein’s wrath. She and Yuqi literally had to run out of the cafeteria, and hide away in one of the many public bathrooms that are scattered through the facility in order to avoid it.</p><p>Yuqi is just finishing up in one of the stalls, while Minnie stands in front of one of the adjacent sinks, attempting to clean off the food/stains that remain on her. </p><p>She’s nearly finished by the time Yuqi exits the stall at the end of the row. Minnie can’t help but to sneak a glance towards the woman through the mirror.</p><p>Her heart skips a beat when she sees Yuqi looking at her via the mirror as well, meeting her gaze, with a shy smile on her face.</p><p>Minnie smiles back, while butterflies fly wildly in her stomach.</p><p>Yuqi says nothing as she stops by the other adjacent sink next to Minnie, but the smile she wears before only grows in size, threatening to split her face in two as she runs her hands under the warm water.</p><p>Minnie can feel the bubbly aid’s infectious happiness start to infect her, like fingertips ghosting over skin, Minnie’s smile also grows in size before she laughs because she knows something is on Yuqi’s mind.</p><p>“What?” She questions, laughing again once Yuqi shakes her head--too cute to be that coy.</p><p>“Come on, I know you got something you wanna say.” Minnie says. Maybe anyone else wouldn’t notice how every time Yuqi is deep in thought she tends to smile or laugh to herself, but Minnie does. She’s spent so much time already, noticing Yuqi.</p><p>Yuqi removes her hands from the sink before turning slightly around, to grab some paper towels. “You’ll think I’m stupid.” She admits, drying her hands off to avoid Minnie’s dark eye that she easily could get lost in.</p><p><em> I’d never. </em>Is what Minnie thinks, but the words that leave her mouth are, “Don’t I already?”</p><p>Only because it’s safer that way.</p><p>Yuqi fakes her hurt, placing her hands over her heart as if Minnie had just mortally wounded her.</p><p>“I’m kidding.” Minnie says with a laugh before her expression softens, the corner of her lips curling upwards into a shy smile whilst her eyes shine under the warm orange glow of the bathroom lights, almost as if she was looking at flames. Which is surprisingly fitting because Yuqi is supplying this unexplainable warmth that puts the hottest fires to shame.</p><p>Minnie doesn’t understand it--doesn’t understand how with just a single shy glance and an uncertain, but somehow trusting, smile from Yuqi is all it takes before she feels like she’s melted into liquid--spilling onto the floor.</p><p> Meanwhile Yuqi’s heart ticks wildly in her chest for a variety of reasons, but yet all of them pertain to Minnie.</p><p>Yuqi doesn’t always understand her heart sometimes--but she does understand why it beats the way it does when Minnie looks at her <em> like that </em>, like she’s the sun and Minnie is blessed with the gift to see her for how she shines.</p><p>“It’s like-” Yuqi starts, she knows what she wants to say, but hates how it sounds on the tip of her tongue, too afraid of Minnie’s judgement? Disapproval? She really isn’t sure. All Yuqi knows is that she doesn’t want to come across as lame or uncool.</p><p>(If only she knew Minnie would never, not even in her wildest dreams, think of her as anything of that sort.)</p><p>Minnie doesn’t say anything, she only nods her head in a reassuring way, silently supporting Yuqi to continue.</p><p>Yuqi smiles again, but for two reasons.</p><p>First, because she’s embarrassed to admit the words out loud.</p><p>Second, because she’s almost sure that after Minnie’s silent support, no judgement in sight, Yuqi thinks that just maybe--that with Minnie, there's no need to for her to ever feel that way.</p><p>“Today just feels like a dream, like all of this isn’t happening.” Yuqi finally admits, shaking her head, with a laugh. Because it stills sounds so silly, even after leaving her mouth. </p><p>But Minnie doesn’t seem to think so. Instead she looks understanding, much to Yuqi’s surprise. “Because of the food fight?” She asks, her tone so soft that Yuqi is really starting to question just how much of this is real.</p><p>There is a second of hesitation before Yuqi says, “That, and some other things.” Her eyes meet Minnie’s once more, and Minnie notices right off the bat that there’s this new layer to Yuqi--one that mirrors her own uncertainty, her own awkwardness, as if Yuqi was seconds away from bolting out the bathroom door--similar to how she herself had ran off the tennis court that day.</p><p>And honestly, Minnie doesn’t know what to do with this new information--purely because she doesn’t understand it.</p><p>(Oh, but how her heart should.)</p><p>Yuqi on the other hand, doesn’t say/admit that it’s not just the sheer craziness of the food fight, or Hyemi’s <em> ‘colorful’ </em>drawings.</p><p>She doesn’t say/admit that she feels like today is only a dream because it’s too good to be true.  </p><p>Because Minnie being here with her like this--not running away or avoiding her gaze from across the other side of the hallway, is something Yuqi only dreamed of, she’s kept all those dreams and overly wild, but strictly pure, imaginative scenarios in this little concealed box in the furthest depths of her heart--never to be opened because that’s when all her feelings came tumbling out.</p><p>So when she says, “I- just feel like at any moment, I’ll wake up, or- that someone will pinch me and it won’t hurt, and I’ll realize that it’s only a matter of time before it’s all over….and I don’t want that.” It’s the tiniest crack she’s ever allowed for that box to be open. </p><p><em> I don’t want my time spent with you to be only just a dream. </em>Are words unsaid from Yuqi, although they’ve been living on the tip of her tongue, rent free, for months now.</p><p>Minnie softens, almost impossibly so, laughing in a way that so unearthly-beautiful,</p><p>and in that moment, this is the part where Yuqi thinks she’ll wake up.</p><p>But she doesn’t-</p><p>And she knows for sure that she isn’t dreaming because just a second later Minnie reaches out, soft fingertips brushing against her wrist before she pinches her.</p><p>Yuqi <em> feels it. </em></p><p>Minnie looks expectantly at her, and Yuqi’s head is spinning because: <em> did that really just happened? </em></p><p>“Well?” A gentle pause before Minnie breathes out, “Did it hurt?”</p><p>Yuqi’s heart thumps rapidly in her chest, and she swears that the little concealed box kept there is threatening to spill open. “No, but I felt it.”</p><p>Minnie is looking at her in a way that tells too much, but not enough. Yuqi’s heart has never been more confused, but oh, does it long to learn.</p><p>For it screams in a way that begs for the other woman to tell all her deepest darkest secrets.</p><p>
  <em> Tell me, tell me, tell me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Do you feel it too? </em>
</p><p>But neither women are ready to admit such matters pertaining to their hearts.</p><p>So it comes to no surprise when Yuqi asks, “I guess we better get back to work, huh?” breaking the trance that both of them were in--although it hadn’t came as a surprise, both the women can’t help but to feel a tingle of disappointment.  </p><p>“Yeah, we should.” Minnie sighs, and Yuqi wishes that she would have prolonged the moment just a second longer--to see Minnie smile once more.</p><p>“Okay, I’ll go see if Wheein stills needs help. Although I’m sure the cafeteria is beyond pristine by now.” She says, with a laugh, causing Minnie to laugh as well. The action warms the inside of Yuqi’s stomach.</p><p>“Oh, for sure.” Minnie replies, knowing damn well that Wheein has this place in- <em> well, </em> somewhat working order again.</p><p>Yuqi chuckles before slowly making an effort to leave, as much as she really didn’t want to. “I’ll see you around.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Minnie breathes out in a whisper, but Yuqi hears it, she only smiles in return before pushing the door open. She’s nearly out of it by the time Minnie calls to her, “Yuqi!”</p><p>Yuqi stops in her tracks, turning around to see Minnie fidgeting with her hands. Yuqi’s brows furrow together, clearly feeling concerned. But before she has a chance to ask Minnie what’s wrong, that is if something is wrong, Minnie speaks again-</p><p>“You know, there’s always an empty seat next to Miyeon and I at lunch….You’re more than welcome to make it yours...if you want?”</p><p>Yuqi blinks once before she smiles the biggest smile that Minnie has ever seen her wear before.</p><p>“I’d love that.” She admits, causing Minnie’s heart to skip a beat. “Plus I know now that if there's ever another spontaneous food fight, I’ll have one awesome bodyguard around to protect me again.” Yuqi says right after, with a flirtatious light behind her eyes and tone of voice.</p><p>Minnie is stunned, because not only was Yuqi blatantly flirting with her, but she also looked at her lips--and there’s no way Minnie’s mind was making this up this time, she had caught Yuqi in that moment, clear as day.</p><p>
  <em> Oh, shit. </em>
</p><p>Minnie is fumbling for a response, any response! Her heart is beating faster than the strongest of drums, and her face is colored a bright shade of red, one that is luckily overcast by the warm orange hues from the lights above her. She honestly thinks she’s a second away from passing out due to shock when she hears, “Hollaback girl” by Gwen Stefani suddenly start to play in the bathroom.</p><p>Yuqi yelps before rushing to shut off the alarm on her phone, awkwardly apologizing to Minnie, who waves it off as if it was no big deal, because it really wasn’t--if anything it was amusing to her, and judging from the shit-eating grin she's wearing that’s more than likely the case. </p><p>“Well that’s my cue.” Yuqi informs, embarrassed.</p><p>Minnie smiles. “Gwen, eh?”</p><p>Yuqi gives her a playful pointed look. “Don’t judge.”</p><p>“I’m not.” Minnie replies, fully honest.</p><p>Yuqi spares her a look, smiling. <em> I know. </em>Goes unsaid from Yuqi. Because in that moment she knows, without a shadow of a doubt, that with Minnie she never has to worry about her ever judging her.</p><p>This new feeling tugs at Yuqi’s heart right after. One that has her asking, <em> What is happening? </em></p><p>Maybe it’s because Minnie, at this moment, looks so pretty. Not that Minnie was never pretty before, Yuqi has spent quite some time noticing just how nice Minnie is to look at, even before they became...<em> friends? </em></p><p>(It’s safe to assume so now, right?)</p><p>Yet it’s something about her presence here in this moment that has Yuqi looking at her like it’s the first time she’s ever seen her before.</p><p>The feeling so powerful it knocks the air right out of her….</p><p><em> Oh. my. God. </em> Yuqi thinks to herself.</p><p>She waves a small goodbye to Minnie, causing the aide to chuckle before returning her gesture. Seconds later Yuqi is almost tripping out the door.</p><p>Once the door to the bathroom closes behind her, Yuqi leans up against it, her heart feels like it’s splitting open from how fast it’s beating. Only when she opens her eyes, after a moment of keeping them close, does she realize that the little concealed box in her chest is broken open.</p><p><em>I.</em> <em>have. the. biggest. crush. on. Minnie.  </em></p><p>***</p><p>Shortly after, Minnie is exiting the public bathroom, a bright smile on her face, feeling on top of the world before quite literally almost being knocked down by someone bumping into her.</p><p>“Hey watch-” The words die on the tip of her tongue when she notices that it’s her not-so-favorite prankster standing in front of her, looking rather...distressed? </p><p>“Hyemi what’s wrong?” Minnie asks, way too concerned to appear normal, despite her actually caring about the old woman dearly.</p><p>Hyemi raises an eyebrow, shocked by Minnie’s caring demeanor. But she doesn’t allow herself to dwell on it for longer than a second, quickly appearing passive. “Nothing, I’m good.”</p><p>Minnie stares hard at her, something is off. “Hyemi?” She calls, unsure.</p><p>Hyemi avoids her eyes. “I’m fine, Minnie. I was just trying to avoid Wheein is all. You know how she gets, all, <em> “Once you go Whee-in you can’t go Whee-out.” </em> I swear she's either nutty or full of herself.” She says, scoffing while looking away in a far away haze.</p><p>Minnie gives her a look, as if to say: <em>That’s rich coming from the woman who is NUTTY, and FULL of herself.  </em></p><p>To Minnie's surprise Hyemi doesn’t even bother with saying anything else before trying to move past her, in which Minnie moves in front of her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder in order to stop her. “Hyemi, wait.”</p><p>The old woman looks up at her, raising a quizzical eyebrow. But she doesn’t say anything, not even after dealing with Minnie just standing there, staring at her. </p><p>Minnie stares at her long and hard before saying anything, the words that she wants to say almost cause her pain to admit, and she knows that’s just her pride being damaged. Because she never imagined there’d be a day where she’d need to thank the old woman in front of her.</p><p>But today was the day, and Hyemi was strangely responsible for Minnie’s newfound happiness and friendship made today.</p><p>“I wanted to say thank you,” Minnie starts off, voice low and soft. Hyemi almost can’t believe it--<em> believe Minnie </em> , this was the same woman who chased her down with hedge trimmers just days ago after all. “for helping me with…. <em> you know. </em>”</p><p>Hyemi’s worries are put aside for one moment, and she truly feels a rush of joy course through her as she smiles at her favorite aide. “Anytime, kiddo.” She tells her, and means it. She’s spent so much time already, trying to help Minnie with her love life--but not just that.</p><p>She’s made an effort to try and help bring some happiness to the young woman’s life, and while Hyemi herself knows that love doesn’t just magically fix everyone’s problems, nor should a person depend solely on a relationship to make them happy,<em> or to fix them. </em>She too knows that everyone is deserving of love, and the happiness that it brings when it’s in the form of someone that rings true.</p><p>Besides--</p><p>
  <em> Sometimes we need someone to pass the baron to. </em>
</p><p>The thought brings more ache to Hyemi’s chest than it does good, and she thinks about the events in the cafeteria and how Chialing had ran away from it all, she had truly looked scared for her own life.</p><p>Hyemi has to force the scene out of her mind, only to feel even more regret about how things turned out, despite it not being her fault. But maybe if she hadn’t partake in that whole ordeal, Chialing would’ve stayed, or at the very least wouldn’t have viewed her just as crazy as the rest of the elders in here. When all she was trying to do was help her...to become her friend in a time where friendship is most needed.</p><p>Hyemi remembers what it was like to be here, when she had no one but herself to turn to, and while most things slide right off her shoulders, being the easy-going gal she is--it’s hard to adjust to a life so vastly different from one's own. Sometimes it helps to have someone around that understands, and Hyemi understood more than what she let on.</p><p>She’d rather be herself, and happy to the world than to ever let life circumstances bring her down--or as her granddaughter would say: <em> Kill her vibe. </em></p><p>She wanted Chialing to feel the same.</p><p>But she royally fucked that chance up. </p><p>However, in hindsight at least she managed to help someone today.</p><p>When Hyemi looks back up at Minnie she sees a subtle change in the girl, she doesn’t see the same hopeless-bitter-young woman, who’s secretly scared of going after what she wants. She sees a hopeful-bright-woman, who found an ounce of courage, and is trying to get what she wants, despite her fears.</p><p>That being said, Hyemi knows Minnie isn’t going to be all peachy-keen all the time now. (Especially since she still is going to try to unnerve the aide at every given opportunity.) But that’s okay. Because Hyemi wouldn’t want Minnie any other way.</p><p>And should the truth be known, She kind of likes grumpy Minnie.</p><p>Pride swells in Hyemi’s heart along with the love she carries for the woman.</p><p>The way that Minnie is looking at her, with some much gratitude in her eyes--it’s enough to make Hyemi want to cry. Because it makes her feel like so much more than just the residential prankster.</p><p>Seconds later, and much to Hyemi’s surprise, that only keeps growing because today is turning out to be one of the strangest days of her life, Minnie’s body collides against hers in a tight bear hug.</p><p>Hyemi doesn’t even have time to process what just happened, let alone attempt to hug the aide back before Minnie is peeling off of her, and bolting away in a manner that Hyemi would find comedic had she not been so stunned.</p><p>Hyemi looks over her shoulder to see the aide speed-walking down the hallway, looking back over her own shoulder.</p><p>“Tell anyone I hugged you, and I’ll make sure to tell Miyeon you’re using the money she gives you for the soda machine on gambling again!” She yells, pointing a stern finger Hyemi’s way before turning back around.</p><p>The smile Minnie wore before turning around didn't slip past Hyemi, she had noticed it.</p><p>The prankster chuckles to herself, shaking her head as she turns back around before resuming her short journey to her room.</p><p>All the way there she can’t help but to wonder how Chialing is holding up.</p><p>***</p><p>Back at 4Colors Academy, Jiwon and Yoohyeon are listening to Mr. Nam lecture about the basis of modern capitalism.</p><p>However, Jiwon isn’t really paying much attention, too busy fidgeting in her seat--thinking about how after this class ends she and her friends will be practically lighting up the girls locker room like how the sun lights up the sky.</p><p>Her stomach still feels twisted with guilt, and when she looks over across the room at Yoohyeon, and sees her friend looking back at her, with a somewhat uneasy expression on her face; she knows she’s not the only one panicking over this--<em> over Yeri’s grand idea. </em></p><p>Jiwon glances over to the clock that hangs above the whiteboard that her teacher is currently teaching at. The time reads: <b> <em>2:17</em> </b>. Which means Yeri and Seungeun have around roughly forty-five minutes before the bell rings, and their shared study hall comes to an end.</p><p>They have forty-five minutes to swipe the janitors keys, shut off the overhead fire sprinklers in the girls locker room, along with disabling any active fire alarms, then they have to get inside the principal's office, shut off all the cameras, and make it back in time to meet up after the classes let out for the day.</p><p>Jiwon had no idea if they could even manage to pull that off. Sure, Seungeun has all the means/knowledge to get around the school, since she was the principal’s daughter after all. But even then, it’s still risky for her. Then there’s Yeri, who was raised by Irene, who probably had some sort of military training. However, Yeri could get blindsided by her own carelessness sometimes.</p><p>Many years of being her friend, and indulging in her various shenanigans proved just that. Jiwon can’t even begin to count how many times she and her friends alike suffered being grounded for weeks on end because of some craziness Yeri dragged them into.</p><p>So in the grand scheme of things, this whole plan was a recipe for disaster.</p><p>But Yeri was adamant about going through with this, and had reassured her friends that everything would be fine.</p><p>Although Jiwon wasn’t so sure she still agreed to all of this back at lunch, and there was no time to turn back now.</p><p>She just hopes/prays that Yeri and Seungeun will pull through on their end.</p><p>Jiwon glances back over to Yoohyeon once more, both the girls share a timid look before they turn their attention back to the board.</p><p>
  <em> God Jihyo, help us all.</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>Currently on the other end of the school, Yeri is leaning against a row of lockers while looking at her nails, totally bored out of mind.</p><p>A few straggler students pass her by, giving her a look, to which Yeri flashes the bathroom pass around her neck at them, despite her being nowhere even close to a bathroom. </p><p>But it seems to ward them off, and has been for the last fifteen minutes since she’s been waiting for Seungeun to show up.</p><p>As if on cue, Seungeun rounds the counter of the hallway in front of Yeri, stopping dead in her tracks once she sees what Yeri was wearing.</p><p>“What’s up, men in black?” She asks, slowly walking closer as she takes in Yeri’s all black attire, she can tell her friend looks every part of the CIA agent, her fashionable blazer cinched perfectly at her waist.</p><p>Yeri rolls her eyes, and ignores Seungeun's remark, “Took you long enough. She quips, pushing herself off the locker before adjusting her blazer. “Did you get the keys?”</p><p>Seungeun scoffs, “Yeah, with absolutely no help from you either.” She resorts, pulling out the janitor’s keys from her pocket only to wiggle them on her fingers.</p><p>“Please, I was playing watchwoman while you got to have all the fun.”</p><p>“Really? Seems like you were playing dress up more.”</p><p>Yeri scowls at her friend before swiping the keys off of her fingers.</p><p>Seungeun chuckles before folding her arms across her chest. “Besides, I really wouldn’t say that stealing keys, and shutting off sprinklers and alarms counts as fun.”</p><p>“<em>Hear, hear.” </em> Yeri mutters under her breath before walking forward, Seungeun following at her side. “So that just leaves shutting off the cameras then?” Yeri adds, in which Seungeun nods her head in response.</p><p>“Into the lion's den” She jokes confidently.</p><p>Yeri wishes she shared that confidence--because quite frankly Seungeun's mom put a fear in her that almost was leveled with Irene.</p><p>She gulps before barely saying, “Yeah.”</p><p>It’s not too long after that, the girls stop in front of the main office. Yeri is leaned up against the wall while Seungeun is crouched down below the huge window that sees into the office. The red-head waits a moment before carefully peaking into the window, viewing the surroundings inside--nothing out of the ordinary, the office is pretty empty at this time, except for her mom’s receptionist/aide Simyeong seated at her desk, typing away at her laptop in front of her, with a set of earbuds in--playing some soft ballad.  </p><p>Seungeun quickly hunkers down the moment the receptionist looks up. Luckily, she hadn’t noticed the peerings set of eyes that once was looking into the window.</p><p>“Well?” Yeri questions a second after.</p><p>Seungeun glances up to her, letting out a tired huff. “Well, the coast is pretty much clear except for mom’s receptionist being in there.”</p><p>“Do you think we can slip past her?”</p><p>Seungeun doesn't immediately respond, she seems to mull the chances over in her head before saying, “I think it’s possible. She has earbuds in, and she seems pretty focused on work for the most part. If we stayed hunkered down we can use the desk as cover before slipping past her into mom’s office.”</p><p>Yeri’s eyes shine with determination, but yet when she says, “Lead the way then.” Seungeun knows she’s only one slip up away from shitting herself.</p><p>Seungeun takes one deep breath before pushing onward, remaining crouched down as Yeri follows behind her--literally army crawling.</p><p>Seungeun puts a close fist up, signaling for Yeri halt, before the red-head cautiously peaks through the little window of the wooden door leading to the office--there she sees the receptionist has moved from her seat, and is standing in front of the big white office printer, pushing down on some buttons before putting a slip of paper in.</p><p>This is their opportunity to move.</p><p>Seungeun swiftly, but quietly, opens the door before signaling for her Yeri to follow as she holds the door open for her.</p><p>Yeri darts ahead, finding coverage in front of the office’s desk while Seungeun carefully closes the door behind her before joining up with Yeri--in just enough time before Simyeong looks over her shoulder, her brows furrowing together. She could have swore she heard something--<em> but oh well. </em> She’s not going to let a little creak in the floorboards ruin her musical listening.</p><p>Seungeun and Yeri remain pushed up against the front of the desk before Seungeun inches, ever so slightly, forward before peaking around the counter of the desk to see where the receptionist is.  </p><p>Simyeong stills remains at the printer with her back facing them. Seungeun glances from the woman to her mom’s office door which is only a few feet away--this is the last obstacle between them and the principal’s office.</p><p>They have to pull this off.</p><p>Seungeun spares Yeri a glance, asking her silently if she’s ready, to which Yeri firmly nods. Seungeun turns back around before both of them take a deep breath before charging forward.</p><p>Both girls tiptoe past the receptionist pretty easy--almost too easily. Seungeun is at the door, with it opened up--ready for them to enter, and Yeri is just a foot away, she was careful about how and when she moved so she trailed behind Seungeun a bit. Everything was looking good until Simyeong just so happened to begin to turn around.</p><p>Seungeun looks at Yeri with horror in her eyes, and Yeri can somehow see the reflection of Simyeong’s figure turning around, and in that moment of pure panic Yeri makes the decision to do a barrel roll into the office…..</p><p> </p><p>Which surprisingly worked.</p><p> </p><p>By the time Simyeong turned around the door to the principal's office was close, and seemingly never had been opened in the first place.</p><p>She thinks nothing of it before moving back over to sit at her desk, a stack of papers in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>Inside the office Yeri is nursing her head that had collided with the principal's desk upon barrel rolling inside. Seungeun stifles a giggle with her hand as she looks at her friend, who’s laying on the ground.</p><p>“Peppy Hare called, he said your barrel roll sucked ass.” She jokes, happy tears spilling from the corner of her eyes.</p><p>Yeri sluggishly pushes herself off the floor while shooting a glare towards the red-head. “Whatever.” She counters weakly. </p><p>Seungeun moves over towards her, offering a hand to help Yeri fully stand up. Yeri looks at the helping hand for a second before she rolls her eyes fondly, clasping onto it before Seungeun pulls her up.</p><p>“So where does mama Dasol keep the security switches at?” Yeri asks while looking around the room, which is concealed in darkness expected for what little sunlight that slips through the window’s blinds behind her principal’s desk.</p><p>Seungeun’s face stretches in disgust as she moves away from her friend before moving to the over side of the room to where a large dark oak wooden bookcase stands. “It sounds weird when you call her that. Stick with mama Yiyeon or Principal Yiyeon.” She snips while removing books from the middle row of the case.</p><p>Yeri throws her hands up in mock surrender. “Yes, your highness.”</p><p>Seungeun rolls her eyes before removing the last book from the shelf, revealing the little breaker box they were looking for.</p><p>Yeri notices it from where she’s standing, she moves over to her friend, who’s inserting the key into the lock--opening the little metal door.</p><p>“Is this it?” She asks, once she’s standing right beside Seungeun.</p><p>Seungeun smiles wickedly, “It is.”</p><p>“Well what are you waiting for? Let’s power this bitch down!” Yeri squeals, practically jumping up and down, with excitement.</p><p>Seungeun doesn’t need to be told again, she wastes no time switching off the power to the cameras throughout the school before turning to Yeri for a high-five, which she receives instantly.</p><p>“Damn, that was way easier than I thought it’d be.” Yeri says a second after Seungeun shuts the door to the breaker before placing the books back on the shelf, along with her help.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m surprised that mo-” Seungeun's words die on her lips the second that she sees her mom’s figure through the dark blinds of the office's window.</p><p><em> “Shit we gotta hide, my mom’s outside the door!” </em>Seungeun whisper-screams.</p><p>“What?!” Yeri asks, panicked.   </p><p>Seungeun is scrambling to throw them into whatever hiding spot she can find while Yeri cusses fervidly behind her.</p><p>The principal is nearly in the office by then, Seungeun barely has enough time to frantically grab Yeri by the collar of her blazer and throw her underneath her mom’s desk, joining her right before Yiyeon opens the door.</p><p><em> “Shit, shit, shit.” </em>Yeri whispers from under the table which conceals both of the girls with pitch black darkness.</p><p>Seungeun shushes her, as she listens for her mom’s steps, which are getting closer and closer by the second.</p><p>
  <em> “Hey you.” </em>
</p><p>Yeri stifles a gasps upon hearing her principal's voice while Seungeun looks ahead, with wide eyes.</p><p>Yiyeon rounds the corner of the desk before sitting down at the seat there. Yeri and Seungeun swiftly part like the red sea once Yiyeon’s legs swing under there. </p><p>Both girls are holding their breaths as they watch Yiyeon twirl one heeled foot around, in a manner that was almost…...<em> flirty. </em> “Mhm, yeah I saw it. You’re such a tease, <em> Chungie.</em>” Yiyeon purrs into her cellphone.</p><p>Yeri and Seungeun’s eyes almost bulged out of their sockets as they share a look of: <em>THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING. I’M NOT HEARING THIS RIGHT, PLEASE TELL ME THIS ISN’T HAPPENING. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASEEEEEE. </em></p><p>“You’ve been such a <em> naughty girl </em> today…. <em> Just wait until I get home.</em>”</p><p><em> “What the fuck.” </em>Yeri mouths, looking confused, disgusted, and scared all at once.</p><p>Seungeun on the other hand is trying so hard to force down the vomit rising in her throat. Her moms have taught her what ‘<em>love’ </em> is a long time ago, and while she was aware of the perfectly healthy relationship her moms had, she refuses to acknowledge that her moms still consummate their marriage many years after it took place.</p><p>Yeri swears that Seungeun is on the verge of passing out, right before the door opens.</p><p>“Mrs. Kim?” A voice asks, one that Yeri assumes is the receptionist’s.</p><p>Yiyeon clears her throat, and both the teenagers can hear Simyeong utter an apology, “I’m sorry to bug you, but Yongsun found some students roaming the hallways again.” </p><p>Seungeun and Yeri’s hearts drop to their stomachs as they freeze in place, only breaking their identical deer in headlights expressions to look at each other briefly in panic.</p><p>There’s no way that’s them. They hadn’t just got caught had they? Not after all this work, not after being so careful, it’s completely illogical that they’d be found out.</p><p>They watch in horror as Yiyeon pushes the chair out from under the table before standing up--followed by a pause.</p><p>Yeri’s heart is threatening to jump right out of her chest, for her to crawl right out from under the table to Yiyeon’s feet and howl: <em> It’s us, it’s us, it was my idea. Seungeun only followed along because she was bored! Please spare your daughter! </em></p><p>“I got to go, babe. But <em> don’t worry </em> we’ll finish this conversation <em> later tonight.</em>”</p><p>And with that, Yiyeon is walking out of her office completely unaware of the stowaways inside.</p><p>Yeri exhales a sigh of relief once she’s sure Yiyeon is out of earshot. She turns to her friend, sees how badly Seungeun is shaking, and she knows just why.</p><p>“Holy shit. That was so-” She’s cut off by Seungeun’s raised hand.</p><p>“Just don’t, okay? We’re just going to pretend like we didn’t just hear--<em>all of that.</em>” Her friend says, with closed eyes, looking as if she was ready to stop existing all together.</p><p>Yeri shuffles awkwardly, not knowing what to say.</p><p>There’s a pregnant pause.</p><p>“At least we managed to shut off the cameras?” She tries, hoping that maybe that will count for something.</p><p>Seunguen looks weakly at her, dead inside.</p><p>***</p><p>Not too long after, the bell rings, signaling that another day of wasting away in this place is finally over. Students and teachers alike are scrambling to get things in order before leaving this place for the day--yet to be back here again tomorrow.</p><p>But unlike everyone else Jiwon and Yoohyeon are slow with their moments, while all the other students are darting out of Mr. Nam’s class, they’re the last to leave--only to be grabbed by the side of their shirts’ collars.</p><p>Neither of the two girls have time to process what’s happening as they’re thrown into an empty supply closet, greeted by darkness.</p><p>They hear the door behind them close before an eerie voice speaks from somewhere in the room.</p><p>
  <em> “Ladies it’s time.” </em>
</p><p>Both girls look around the room, bewildered.</p><p>“God?” Yoohyeon asks, meekly.</p><p>“Try again, stupid.” Yeri chortles as she switches on the overhead light. Jiwon and Yoohyeon jump up like a scared cat, causing both Yeri and Seungeun to snicker.</p><p>“What the hell, Yeri?” Jiwon asks, once her racing heart calms down.</p><p>“Relax, Megan.”</p><p>Jiwon scoffs, shooting a glare Yeri’s way, one that resembles Jiwon’s ice queen mother, it’s enough to send a shiver down Yeri’s spine.</p><p>“Anyyywayys.” Yeri singsongs, “Are we ready, girls?” She asks, glancing back and forth between her friends.</p><p>Jiwon shuffles awkwardly, trying her best to appear as if the guilt wasn’t already eating her alive. “That depends, did you guys pull through on your end?”</p><p>Yeri scoffs in a way that says: <em> What did you think we wouldn’t be able to? </em> “Everything’s all set. All that’s left is setting these bad boys off.” She informs while patting the backpack on her back.</p><p>“When did you change into that?” Yoohyeon asks, gesturing towards Yeri’s outfit. “Also, I’m still confused as to how you even got those firecrackers in the first place.”</p><p>“First off, I know a guy. Secondly, this-” Yeri cuts herself off to gesture to her clothes, “Is a fashion <em> statement </em>.”</p><p>Yoohyeon laughs, “And what a ugly statement it is.”</p><p>Yeri’s face contorts in anger before she bolts Yoohyeon’s way, only to be stopped by Jiwon pushing her back.</p><p>“Can you guys stop bickering like an old married couple for once?” She sighs.</p><p>Yoohyeon and Yeri’s nose turn up in disgust. Both of the girls “As if.” coincides perfectly with Seungeun bellowed, “Gay.”</p><p>Jiwon sighs once again, rubbing her temples in a manner that resembles a mother who has it up to here with her misbehaving children. “Okay, when are we doing this?” She asks, sounding incredibly tired.</p><p>“Soon. I figured we would wait a few minutes here, give anyone enough time to clear out of the halls before we head to the locker room.” Yeri says.</p><p>“Okay.” Jiwon starts, “But until then?”</p><p>Yeri’s face lights up, “We could play a round or two of Among Us?”</p><p>Jiwon smiles, shaking her head in a fond way before pulling out her phone. “Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Two full rounds of Seungeun being the imposter, and absolutely destroying them, later, the girls are creeping out of the supply closet, looking strikingly similar to The Scooby gang as they tiptoe across the hallways before Seungeun full out Naruto runs down the hall, causing Yeri to nearly have a fit.</p><p>“Seungeun!” She whisper-screams.</p><p>The three girls share a look before chasing after her, as quietly as they can.</p><p>The three of them are out of breath by the time they reach Seungeun at the entrance of the girls locker room.</p><p>“What the hell, dude?” Yeri hisses, “Why’d you run off like that?”</p><p>Seungeun shrugs her shoulders, “I just felt like it, plus y’all were taking your sweet time.”</p><p>Yeri blinks, thinking in her head, <em> Because we’re trying to not get caught! </em> before sighing. She’s not even going to go there with her.</p><p>From outside the door, the group can hear girlish laughter coming from inside in a manner that almost resembles every cliché of a teenage girls’ laugh, but yet here it was--proving itself to be more than just some cliché.</p><p>Jiwon starts to feel her hands get sweaty, and only seconds after, when Yeri’s opening the door, does the reality of it all set in.</p><p>
  <em> We’re really doing this, huh? </em>
</p><p>Yeri stops her friends that are following her, all except for Yoohyeon, whose role was to play guard while Jiwon, Yeri, and Seungeun set off the firecrackers inside.</p><p>“You good?” She asks Yoohyeon, to which the silver-haired girl nods before giving an uneasy thumbs up. Yeri’s eyes stay on her for a bit before saying, “Alright, we’ll be out shortly. If you see anyone coming this way, you know what to do.”</p><p>Yoohyeon nods once more, strangely firm this time.</p><p>Yeri gives her one last look before allowing the door to close.</p><p>Yeri fishes out her phone from her pocket, receiving a puzzled look from Jiwon.</p><p>“What are you doing?” The girl hisses, prompting Yeri to turn to her, a devilish grin on her face.</p><p>“A last minute addition to our plans. Doyeon thinks her little video was soooo cute with that stupid fucking title. Well, two can play that game. Just wait until this video gets uploaded onto every social media platform available, cleverly titled:<em> A firework moment that makes Terry wanna back it up, put it in reverse!” </em>Yeri informs her before handing the phone over to Seungeun, who already seems informed prior to now.</p><p>Jiwon doesn’t protest, mostly because she isn’t sure she wants to.</p><p>Yeri grins, “Everyone ready?”</p><p>Seungeun nods, very confident. While Jiwon struggles to--too busy trying to force down her heart that feels lodged in between the middle of her throat.</p><p>Yeri spares her a look before turning back around to push forward. The three girls walk down the narrow hallway, and round the corner where the cut off is that leads to the wide space of the locker room--the dreary space that is divided into portions, separated by rows of lockers.</p><p>Yeri peaks around the counter, followed by Seungeun, then Jiwon.</p><p>They see that every girl from the volleyball team, except for Minji, is present.</p><p>Half the team is huddled up on the other side of the room, behind the last row of lockers while Doyeon, a few other girls, and Rosé are standing in the middle row.</p><p>Jiwon doesn’t even have time to process seeing Rosé slip her floral linen crop top over her shoulders, revealing her tone stomach--before Yeri is moving forward, Seungeun follows closely behind, which prompts Jiwon to do the same.</p><p>The three girls rest their backs against the row of the first lockers once they get there, breathing softly as Yeri slips her backpack over her shoulders.</p><p>Jiwon feels like she has cottonmouth, and that’s either because she’s still not sure about going through with this or because her ex girlfriend is literally only two rows of lockers away from her.</p><p>Either way, it doesn’t change matters, or make Jiwon feel any better about what she’s about to do.</p><p>Yeri is just pulling out the first set of firecrackers when they all hear Doyeon’s voice ring throughout the room.</p><p>“You girl’s should’ve seen Yerim’s face when I pushed her into the lockers this morning.”</p><p>Yeri’s head immediately perks up, followed by Doyeon’s voice once more, “I swear I think she peed her pants a little.” The comment receives plentiful giggles from her teammates, along with Doyeon herself.</p><p>Jiwon looks over towards Yeri, and notices how her friend’s eyes flicker between being hurt--to resentment.</p><p>There’s no doubt in Jiwon’s mind that if Yeri wasn’t dead set on going through with all this before, she was now.</p><p>So it’s no surprise to her when Yeri grabs more firecrackers from out of her backpack, quickly placing another set.</p><p>“Then there’s the whole, <em> Minji-mid-life-crisis</em>.” Doyeon speaks again.</p><p><em> “I know, tell me about it.”-“She’s always had a few screws loose.” </em>Are some of the replies from the other girls--too natural, as if Minji was nothing more than dirt to them.</p><p>Jiwon clenches her jaw. It shouldn’t surprise her to hear the girls talk in such a way, but it does. But what really gets her, is how much it stings to hear them say such things about someone who she herself considers a friend.</p><p>Jiwon thinks back on the day of the field trip, remembers how Minji was the only one in that group that ever treated her with kindness, and that she didn’t even participate in Doyeon’s wicked scheme that day. (Although Rosé hadn’t either.)</p><p>She thinks about how she wished upon seeing Minji paired with that boy, that Minji could’ve joined her group that day.</p><p>Now she wishes Minji could join <em> her </em> friend group, and be a part of a true friendship for years to come.</p><p>“I don’t know what Minji sees in Yoohyeon. She could do so much better. At least that walking beanstalk is pretty.”</p><p>Jiwon’s blood runs cold before she feels her entire body heat up, despite the locker room being chilly. Sweat rolls down the back of her neck.</p><p><em> Don’t fucking talk about Yoohyeon that way! </em> She wants to scream, but she knows she can't otherwise all her friends’ hard work will be for nothing.</p><p>Doyeon scoffs, “And don’t even get me started on the principal's daughter. What a fucking weirdo.”</p><p>The other girls laugh cruelly again, and Jiwon’s breath hitches as she looks at Seungeun, with tears swelling in her eyes. The red-head looks unbothered, like she always does. But Jiwon knows her well enough to know that this hurts her just as much as it hurts for herself and Yeri to listen to it.</p><p>Yeri breaths in a shaky breath before grabbing even more firecrackers, setting another round.</p><p>There's a pause, and for a moment the three girls think Doyeon is finally done, but her tirade is far from over.</p><p>“Then how could I forget about <em> mommy-issues-Megan.</em>” Doyeon says, with a pitiful sigh.</p><p>Jiwon feels like she’s been shot, the girls’ laughter rings in her ears while her heartbeat rushes to her throat in a manner that’s painful for her to breathe.</p><p>After all this time, she was so sure she was over it--over Doyeon’s snide remarks and cruel words.</p><p>Over letting her mother, Jessica, rule her heart--despite her not having a place in there for a very long time.</p><p>By the time Yeri sets the final round, Jiwon’s tears have slipped down from her eyes and now coat her warm skin.</p><p>Even though she’s crying, she truly feels like she's dead--because this hollowness within her is stronger than any form of life left in her. Yeri and Seungeun are by her side a second later, comforting her, and whispering for her to ignore Doyeon.</p><p>But she can’t. No matter how hard she tries she just can’t.</p><p>Doyeon always had a way with words, in the most horrible way possible.</p><p>Just when Jiwon though Doyeon couldn’t possible get any worse-</p><p>“Seriously, you wanna talk about crazy? That girl is the epitome of damaged goods. Imagine being the daughter of <em> Jessica Jung </em> , and yet you're still the way you are.” Doyeon alludes before laughing, “Honestly, if you want my option...I feel sorry for her mother. Must be a burden….having a daughter like <em> her.</em>”  </p><p>Jiwon has gone limp in Yeri’s arms, all the strength left in her gone right after Doyeon’s final blow, and just when Jiwon thinks Doyeon’s going to finish her off, because she knows that girl is never finished--a locker slams loudly, causing all the girls’ laughter to cease at once.</p><p>“Drop it, okay?” A voice demands, sounding utterly pissed off.</p><p>It’s Rosé’s voice that Jiwon hears, and she honestly can’t believe it.</p><p>Just last summer, Rosé had let Doyeon bully Jiwon, and her friend on that bus, now she was standing up for her? There’s no way this was real--just another one of Doyeon’s-<em> no </em> the universe’s cruel jokes being played on her.</p><p>But yet when Doyeon asks, “What?” with an unsure laugh, and Rosé follows up with, “I just think that’s crossing a line, okay?”</p><p>Jiwon isn’t so sure anymore.</p><p>What the three girl’s can’t see is how Doyeon slowly approaches Rosé, like a lioness hunting its prey, but Rosé holds her ground until Doyeon is towering over her, causing Rosé to back into the lockers behind her.</p><p>“So what? Mommy issues is where you draw the line? But everything else I’ve ever said about her is okay?” Doyeon questions, in a way that Jiwon knows she’s just digging for some more dirt.</p><p>Although Doyeon is a mega-bitch, and Jiwon knows she’s prying for information--she too can’t help but to share Doyeon’s curiosity.</p><p>Because with hindsight, Rosé seemed all but given up on defending her, she had no problem with letting Doyeon bully her and her friends since the start of the school year, and long before that.</p><p>So why is it different now?</p><p>The moment that Jiwon closes her eyes, she remembers her sixteenth birthday--remembers Rosé holding her tight in her bed, kissing her tears away as she cries her heart out. Because once again, Jessica had so easily let her down.</p><p>Maybe things haven’t changed as much as Jiwon thought they had.</p><p>
  <em> Rose….. </em>
</p><p>Jiwon opens her eyes, tears clouding her vision.</p><p>Back two rows of lockers down, Rosé gulps before straightening her posture, much to Doyeon’s dislike. “That’s not it.” She says firmly.</p><p>Doyeon laughs before staring her down once more, “Then what is it? Do you still love her or something?” She asks, and honestly it's a joke at first. But the way that all her teams are rendered into dead silence after, looking at Rosé like they knew something Doyeon didn’t, A light bulb flicker on inside Doyeon’s head. She looks to Rosé again, staring her down in disbelief, and that’s when she sees it.</p><p>A very slight shift in Rosé stonewalled demeanor.</p><p>The lilac-haired girl glances from Doyeon to her teammates, whose eyes drop to the floor once she meets their gazes.</p><p>She looks back to Doyeon, weakly shaking her head in a way that screams: <em> No, you’re wrong. </em></p><p>But Doyeon isn’t convinced.</p><p>“Oh my god.” She laughs again, “You do, don’t you? <em> You’re still into her. </em>”</p><p>Jiwon’s heart can’t take the silence that follows after Doyeon’s question. Her breath hitches much later than it should have, as if she was just brought back to life.</p><p>This strong feeling swims around the inside of Jiwon’s heart before swimming back up to the surface only to scream: <em> She still loves you, she still loves you, she still loves you. </em></p><p>Jiwon closes her eyes once more, not once has she noticed her friends bewitched expressions, they too couldn’t believe this.</p><p>
  <em> Please say yes, Rose. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Say that you still love me? </em>
</p><p>Seconds later she can hear Rose scoff, in a manner which she’s never heard before--it sounds so wrong to hear it almost as if it was forced.</p><p>If only Jiwon would’ve known that it wouldn’t be Doyeon to land the killing blow, that it would be none other than Rosé.</p><p>“Please as if. Look, I just think we shouldn’t be standing here, wasting our time talking about a bunch of<em> losers </em>when we have a tournament to get ready for.”</p><p>Jiwon’s whole body racks with pain, her breaths become shallow---<em> God she’s dying. </em>Why does it feel like she’s dying?</p><p>Yeri’s face contorts in anger, bitter tears of her own slip down her face, and even Seungeun palms her eyes with her hands, wiping away a few tears that managed to slip past her eyes, despite her fighting them back since Doyeon started running her mouth.</p><p><em> So that’s what you really think of us as, huh? </em>Is a question unsaid by the three crying girls.</p><p>Jiwon, Yeri, and Seungeun briefly remain unmoving, the whole room seems to be dormant.</p><p>Jiwon can’t shake the feeling, noticing just how the grime from the floor dirties their clothes, it’s the same feeling that she felt being covered in all that dirt back at Everglow zoo.</p><p>‘<em>A pathetic-mommy-seeking-loser.’ </em></p><p>It hurts, but it doesn’t almost kill her like it does when she replays Rosé’s voice in her head like a broken record. But she doesn’t hear the same words that Rosé had just uttered, when she plays that mental track back all Jiwon can hear is: <em> As if I’d ever still love, or ever loved, a loser like her </em>.</p><p>Jiwon’s heart doesn’t fight her after that. She can no longer hear its pleas to give Rosé time or that the girl still does love her. All that’s left to be heard in there is white noise that rings from inside that empty hole --that only just got bigger, ripped open by the love of her life.</p><p>Within the dormancy of the room, Yeri knows that it’s now or never. If they wait until after this wears off, they’ll miss their shot.</p><p>They need to act now.</p><p> </p><p><b><em>To be continued.</em></b>     </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>DUN, DUN, DUN. I'm sorry that I cut you guys off at there. There's still like 5 to 10k left of writing to do before this segment is done. Originally I was going to finish this chapter in one go--literally what I said last time--But with everything going on in the world, and my crazy schedule, I thought it be nice to drop something for you guys.</p><p>I'm not above begging so when I say/ask, leave some kudos, some comments, or send some good vibes my way, I implore you to not just consume the arts, but to participate in them! (Lowkey I just want you nice people to hype, ya girl up!)</p><p>Jokes aside, thank you all for reading, and enjoying my works. I'm always looking for ways to improve myself, and this story. Everything is done deliberately, but carefully. Especially now since we are slowly getting to the heart of things. Once again thank you &amp; until next time. (Which is hopefully very soon, I'm writing the next parts to this as you read this.) take care, xoxoxo.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>